Uniendo A La Familia
by Reneesme1510
Summary: Reneesme & Anthony siempre ha querido conocer a su respectivos padres, así que idearon un plan para llevarlo acabo, mas nunca pensaron que sus abuelas se les adelantaría, ¿Que pensara Bella y Edward de esto? ¿Rosalie sobre el hijo de Emmett? Secuela LMNU
1. Prefacio

**Siganos en Twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510**

* * *

><p><strong>REEDITADO<strong>

**Nota: Cada ves que vean Londres es Edward & Ness  
>Cada ves que vean Los Ángeles es Bella y Tony<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Uniendo a mi Familia.<strong>

**Prefacio.**

Ella manejo lo más rápido posible a la casa de su mejor amiga, aun no podía creer la gran idea que su gran cabecita le había dado hace tan solo unos minutos, hace mucho tiempo – exactamente diez años – que ninguno de su hijo quería venir a Forks por temor de encontrarse con _ellos_, pero ya estaba cansada de lo mismo.

Ella quería ver a su familia feliz de nuevo, llego a la enorme casa blanca de su amiga, bajo cerrando la puerta del auto de un portazo, toco el timbre y al instante salio su amiga.

- ¡Ey, Rene! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto algo confundida Esme, la cual la invito a pasara, ambas entraron en el sofá, al rato el timbre volvió a sonar, y Esme se volvió a levantar para su gran sorpresas Elizabeth Hale estaba en la puerta con una mueca de confusión que era la misma que tenia Esme, ambas se sentaron al frente de Rene la cual sonrío mostrando esa sonrisa que había heredado Bella.

- bien – suspiro – sabemos que nuestro hijos son lo mas importante para nosotros ¿no? – dijo Rene, tanto Esme como Elizabeth asintieron – pero también sabemos que son unos completos idiotas, al menos los mió lo son por ser tan cobarde como yo y sale en este caso huyendo de los problemas para no ser lastimados… - dijo con un toque de tristeza, y era la verdad ella había huido hace mucho años por que no aguantaba la presión.

- Eso no es así amiga – la interrumpió Elizabeth, ella sabia que lo que decía Rene de llamarse cobarde era una mentira – Emmett y Bella solo hicieron lo mejor y si eso era irse de Forks, entonces así se hizo…

- además ella es madre no…- dijo Esme algo triste; desde que Edward se entero cayo en una tristeza pero lo sabia recomponerla a ver a su pequeña hija Ness, Esme suspiro…

Esme sabia que su mayor sueño era tener una hijo con Bella y saber que tiene un hijo y que nunca a podido compartí con el es algo que le ha dolido mucho.

- lo se, se eso de sobra, además Emmett le va bien en el despacho que monto – suspiro – es que solo quería pasar la navidad en familia, vine por ello, se me ocurrió una magnifica idea… - dijo con una hermosas sonrisa

- ¿Cuál? – preguntaron Elizabeth con una sonrisa y Esme con una ceja alzada. Amabas sabia que Rene tenia ideas muy locas.

- tenemos que unir a Edward y Bella...- dijo con una sonrisa – además de que se que Emmett y Rosalie aun se ama – dijo mirándolas con un mueca que hizo que su amigas se rieran

- ¿Cómo piensa hacer que eso pase? – le dijo Esme la cual aun estaba pensando en si ayudar o no, y aunque lo cierto es que ella también estaba harta de ver como Edward no movía un dedo por recuperar a Bella, el sabia donde vivía y lo que hacia pues lo había escuchando una ves que Rene se lo dijo cuando hablaba en la cocina en la pasada navidad.

- a ver lo primero es lo primero – dijo Rene – hay que pensar en donde será…

- puede ser en la casa familia de Londres o en Los Ángeles…- dijo Elizabeth

- eso es una buena idea, si no fuera por que ambas apartes vive en cada ciudad – Elizabeth y Esme asintieron, se quedaron en silencio, Esme giro su cabeza y una foto de ella llamo su atención, el color azul, el marrón y el blanco era los cómplice en esa foto.

- ¿Qué tal en nuestra Isla? – dijo Esme sonriendo, estaba decidido ayudaría a que su hijo y su sobrina este juntos.

- ¿ISLA DE ESME? – dijeron las dos amiga asombradas, Rene y Elizabeth se quedaron mirandola como si estuviera loca.

- si, por que no, es un lugar en donde estaremos nosotros solamente – les dijo Esme, las chicas consideraron la idea.

- bien, ahora nos hace falta la ayuda de cuatro pequeños demonios con cara de Ángeles…- Esme y Elizabeth sonrieron… tal ves ello se enojarían por lo que haría pero era el riesgo que las tres estaría dispuesta a pasar por que no solo los unirá a ellos si no a dos pequeños angelitos…

* * *

><p>Hola Aquí tiene el primer capitulo de esta segura temporada, estoy muy orgullosa de que nos siga, Marisol y yo estamos contentas con el resultado que dio la otra, espero le allá gustado…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	2. 2 Meses

**Siganos en Twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510**

* * *

><p><strong>REEDITADO<strong>

**Nota: Cada ves que vean Londres es Edward & Ness  
>Cada ves que vean Los Ángeles es Bella y Tony<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Uniendo a mi Familia.<strong>

**2 Meses.**

**[Mariposa Y Sol ~ Danna Paola]**

**_8:15 AM / Los Ángeles – Estados Unidos_**

- debemos ir Bells – le dijo un Emmett preocupado a una pálida Bella, ella lo miro algo nerviosa.

- esta bien – suspiro – déjame cambiarme – el asintió pensativo.

De nuevo vomito, ella no sabia que le pasaba últimamente no quería comer en algunas ocasiones pero en otras ocasiones quería comer de todos, termino de cepillarse los dientes y se miro en el espejo, su ojos marrones estabas vacíos, su labios hinchados por tantas que los apretaba para no gritar de dolor, una pequeña capa rojiza estaba alrededor de su ojos, su mejillas había perdido aquel tono rojizo que tanto la caracterizaba, un pequeña ducha rápida en donde varias lagrimas se mezclaba con el agua.

Se salio envuelta en una toalla llegando a su cuarto los recuerdo de_el_ le llegaron a la mente el ultimo viaje que hizo con el a Paris para San Valentín le llegaron a la mente, la cena, los beso y…- cerro los ojos fuertemente no quería recordad eso era mucho dolor y su corazón no soportaría, se vistió rápido y salio intentando alejar todos los recuerdo que lo llevaran a _el…_

Emmett la esperaba en el salón al verla se levanto y le dio un abrazo de ánimos, no había sido muy fácil para los dos, había tenido que irse de Forks al descubrir que su respectivas pareja – según ellos – les eran infieles, su llegada a Los Ángeles fue algo distintas, una cuidad hermosas como esta tenia a dos persona que lo único que buscaba era sanar su heridas, cosas que hasta el momento no ha podido, lo más deprimente de todo es que lo único que hacia era llora y lamentarse y preguntarse una y otras ves…

_¿Por qué?_

Ambos sufrían en silencio intentando cerrar ese hueco que los consumía a ambos, había llegando con una sola menta olvidarlos para siempre…. o al menos lo intentaría, se había inscrito en la universidad UCLA Emmett en la facultad de Leyes y Bella en la facultad de Letras y Artes….

Ambos metieron verano necesitaba distraerse con algo y hacer turismo con el estado de ánimos que ambos tenia no era muy buena idea que digamos, ambos seguía con la misma rutinas todas las mañana se iba a la universidad y cada uno se iba a su facultad, se sentaba en el puesto más alejado y prestaba atención – o al menos lo intentaba – al terminar todas su clases se metía en la Biblioteca para realizar su actividades, universitarias…

Ambos se separaron, Bella agarro su pequeño bolso, su hermano la imito agarro su bolso luego, bajaron en silencio hasta el sótano del edificio y caminaron hasta el Jeep negro de Emmett, el cual se había traído al mudarse a la enorme cuidad, manejo en silencio hasta el Hospital Central de Los Ángeles que quedaba cerca de la Universidad, Emmett estaciono y ambos se bajaron y caminaron lentamente hasta la recepción…

- Disculpe señorita el Dr. Scott se encuentra…- pregunto Emmett algo dudoso.

- si, tiene alguna cita con el…- le respondió la chica al frente de el.

- si, esta a nombre de Isabella Swann – le respondió ella busco en su carpeta y les pidió que se sentara hasta que los llamaran, ambos se sentaron esperando a que su medico los llamara, Emmett abrazo a Bella y esta cerro su ojos escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano….

**_9: 15AM / Hospital Central de Los Ángeles_**

- todo estará bien – le dijo Emmett – ya lo veras – Bella simplemente asistió no muy segura, mientras abrazaba fuerte a Emm.

- Isabella Swann…- la voz de la secretaria llamándola la hizo suspira, ambos se levantaron y entraron el elegante consultorio de color marrón del Dr. Scott, ambos saludaron al doctor….

El Doctor Roberto Scott es un gran amigo de Carlisle Cullen ambos estudiaron junto en varias clases de su facultad, Scott es esposo de Carola…

- ¿y entonces doctor que tiene mi hermana? – le pregunto un Emmett un poco preocupado, Bella movía su manos inquietadas.

- Bueno Emmett la cosa es que tú hermana esta en estado – los ojos marrones de Bella se pusieron en blanco por la sorpresa, Emmett la miro confundido y mientra Bella seguía si creérselo.

- ¿y eso significa…? – pregunto Emmett al no captar lo dicho.

- Eso significa que Bella esta embaraza…- le susurro con normalidad, Emmett se quedo mudo y Bella miro al Dr. Scott, un pequeño silencio algo incomodo, Bella suspiro.

- ¿Cuántos meses tengo? – pregunto nerviosas, mientras pasaba su manos por su plano vientre, un bebe, un bebe de ella y de el, un bebe de Edward.

- tienes aproximadamente tres meses, Bella – dijo con una sonrisa. Bella aun seguí un poco confundida ella y Edward siempre se había cuidado, usaba protección _¿como es que se había quedado embarazada del hombre que amaba? _pensó

- disculpe doctor esta seguro ¿de que eso son mi resultado? – hizo una pausa – la razón por la cual le digo es que no hay posibilidad de que yo me allá quedado embarazada, si yo tomaba la píldora, siempre la he tomando… - le dijo confundida, mientras lo miraba en busca de un escape.

- eso es raro…- medito el Dr. Scott - ¿Cuándo fue tu ultima actividad sexual?

- fue hace unos cuatro meses atrás – dijo con un poco de tristeza - ¿Por qué? - pregunto confusa.

- mmm... después de que estuvieron juntos poco tiempo después te enfermaste – tanto Emmett como Bella asintieron – entonces todo están claro, verán los antibióticos le quita el _anti _a las pastillas anticonceptiva… - un silencio invadió el lugar de nuevo, el Dr. Scott los miro de into a into - como doctor tengo que preguntarles ¿Qué piensa hacer?...

- lo tendré…- dijo decidida, Emmett le agarro la mano para danle animo, ambos se miraron antes de mirar a Scott.

- y yo estaré contigo, siempre – le susurro, Bella le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- bien, esto es lo que tienes que hacer…- el Dr. Scott le dio todas las explicaciones a los dos, le dijo las vitaminas que tenia que tomar, los cuidados que ambos tenia que tener… en fin muchas cosas, ambos hablaron hasta que ninguno tuvieran dudas…

Bella pasaba inconscientemente su mano por el vientre donde allí había alguien un pequeño pedacito de el y de ella, Emmett la miro serio pero en su interior estaba brincando como un niño pequeño… ya se imaginaba a un niño igualito a su hermana con algunas características de su primo Edward – suspiro – el sabia que el bebe era de el, luego tendría que hablar con Bella sobre eso, cuando Rene y Charlie se entere se pondrá eufóricos o ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong><em>4: 15 PM Londres – Inglaterra_**

- ¿Algunas ves vas a dejar de ver esa foto? – dijo Jasper algo molesto, estaba repasado para el examen que ambos tendría mañana, los dos había elegido medicina y ambos había recibido un beca en la Universidad de St. George's Hospital Medical School, una oportunidad única si en los momentos que lo supieron fueran felices, pero esa beca solo fue un escape, uno de tantos dolor y sufrimientos….

- la verdad, creo que nunca podré dejarla de ver – dijo Edward con un suspiro y luego dejo de mirarla y la guardo entre sus apuntes.

- hermanos sabes que odio esto, pero tenemos que salí adelante – hizo una pausa- si ellos quisieron irse lejos entonces hay que respectar su decisión e intentar ser felices nosotros por nuestra cuenta…- le dijo Jasper mirándolo serio, Edward lo miro con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué diablos tenia que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué es difícil? – le susurró con melancolía Edward, su corazón había dejado de latir desde el momento que Bella malinterpretó las cosas…

- lo se, hermano te juro que lo se…- el ruido del timbre ininterrumpió lo que fuera que Jasper iba a decir, Jasper se levanto y abrió la puerta cual fue su sorpresa encontrarse a…- Rosalie, Alice ¿Tanya? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Edward al escuchar los nombres de estas se levanto y las miro extrañando…

_¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí?_

Fue lo único que pudieron pensar Jasper y Edward, Alice miro enojada a Edward este alzo una ceja…

- Ella – dijo Alice señalando a Tanya – dice que esta embarazada de TI…- le dijo enojada, Edward la miro atonico y no fue el único.

- ¿Qué? – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, Jasper miro a Edward y Tanya y estuvo hace un buen rato.

- si, estoy embarazada…- susurro Tanya, esto era un maldito error no sabia como es que aun seguí metida en todo esto, _¡maldito, Royce! _pensó Tanya, si no fuera por que la drogo a ella, a Rosalie y Edward esa vez que se encontraron en el bar, nada de esto hubiera pasado, y ahora no sabe si de verdad es Edward el padre de su bebe…

Tenia un objetivo y era quedarse con ese pequeño extraño que crecía en su cuerpo, ella no seria como su madre, no claro que no, ella si lo iba a querer aunque fuera producto de una sola noche, lo cuidaría, lo protegería y le enseñaría el buen camino, por que ese bebe era de ella aunque no supiera quien era el padre…

- bien lo mejor será ir a visitar a un doctor – susurro Edward, Tanya suspiro mientras miraba con tristeza a Edward y este la miraba con nerviosismos, asustado y enojo… esa mirada se había puesto después de lo que Riley la había obligado hacer…

Por su culpa Bella y Edward no estaba junto, tenia que admitir que al comienzo se había vuelto un juego era muy divertido ver como Bella defendía lo suyo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que aunque le pusieran miles de trampa Bella y Edward siempre se estaría junto…

Ella nunca cambia nacido en una casa donde el amor fuera el que reinara, no incluso el amor era una estupidez en su casa, la única que la quería era su nana la cual murió cuando ella tuvo 12 años y tuvo que aprender a cuidarse sola…

Sintió como la mano de Edward la jalaba con delicadeza hacia las escaleras, bajo con cuidado para no caerse, hasta entrar al auto de Edward su muy apreciado Volvo plateado.

**_5:15 PM / Hospital Central De Londres_**

Tanya ya estaba sentada esperando los resultado, se había hecho la prueba de paternidad, y otras allí, estaba nerviosas y como no estarlo si ella sufre de los nervios…

Alice y Jasper estaba en la cafetería compartiendo un momentos a sola ellos dos, mientras que Rosalie, Edward y Tanya esperaban los resultados, los dos últimos estaba mas que nerviosos pues no todos los días te dicen que tendrás a un hijo, Tanya siempre soñó con tener un hijo….

_Pero no de esta forma, no así no saber quien era el padre de su hijo _pensó mientras jugaba con su manos y miraba una y otra ves la puerta y es que la verdad es que lo único que recuerda era los beso de Riley y su palabras…

- _estaremos_ _unidos por siempre… mi Tanya… si así… te amo...-_ puras mentiras, era lo único que le había dicho y ella le creyó pensó que era sincero, ¡_maldita sea, cuando a sido sincero el contigo!_ se dijo ella, se llevo la mano a la cara soltado pequeño sollozo, odiaba estar débil, su padre siempre le decía que los débiles era unos mediocres pues ella lo era… era una mediocres…

Rosalie le hizo una señala a Edward y este volteo suspiro y la abrazo…

- lo siento…- susurro despacito Tanya entre jadeo, mientras Edward la abrazada era extraño sentirse de esa forma y mas con ella.

- ya eso no importa ahora lo importante eres tu y el bebe – el dijo con voz tranquila, aun no sabia de donde venia.

- el bebe no es tuyo….- hizo una pausa – ¿creo? –susurro Tanya algo con sinceridad.

- lo se…- dijo con un suspiro – pero eso no quiere decir que te deje sola…

- y aun así lo cuidaras como si fuera tuyo…- le dijo asombrada mientras miraba su ojos verdoso.

- si, tal vez algún día me dirás quien es el padre…- le dijo Edward con curiosidad, Tanya desvío la mirada de su ojos verdes.

- si tal ves….- hizo una pausa – gracias, por lo que haces, eres un gran tipo…- Edward se encogió de hombro.

Edward se sentía algo triste por una extraña razón pensó que ese bebe podría ser suyo – suspiro – ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el Dr. Platt los llamo, ambos entraron al consultorio, dejando a una Rosalie nerviosas.

Ambos entraron con las manos entrelazadas para darse confianza el uno con el otro, saludaron al doctor como era debido y tomaron asiento.

- Bien, Srta. Denali y Sr. Cullen los resultado salieron positivo usted esta embarazada y tiene tres meses y dos semanas – _eso ya lo se _pensó Tanya con un poco de sarcasmo – también pudimos comprobar que usted Sr. Cullen no es el padre del bebe pues los exámenes salieron negativos – Edward suspiro – así que tengo que preguntar ¿se van a quedar con el? – Tanya movía su manos nerviosamente y Edward bufo agarrandole la mano mostrándole que el estaba con ella…

- por supuesto que nos quedaremos con el – dijo Edward un poco calmado, Tanya asintió no muy segura.

- Bien, esto es lo que tiene que hacer…- dijo el Dr. Platt le dio todas las indicaciones, los pensamientos de Edward solo tenía a una persona: _Bella_… se preguntaba muchas cosas, la conversación que tuvo con Jasper esa misma tarde le vino a la cabeza…

_"hermanos sabes que odio esto, pero tenemos que salí adelante, si ellos quisieron irse lejos entonces hay que respectar su decisión e intentar ser felices nosotros por nuestra cuenta…_"

Ser felices por su cuenta, seria un reto toda su vida giraba alrededor de ella, pero ahora había tomando una decisión que no le correspondía, tenia que olvidarla seria padre y aunque no fuera su hijo o hija el la cuidaría como si lo fuera, su corazón se oprimió con solo pensar en olvidarla, y la pregunta que siempre se hacia…

_¿Bella donde estas?_

* * *

><p>Hola Aquí tiene el primer capitulo de esta segura temporada, estoy muy orgullosa de que nos siga, Marisol y yo estamos contentas con el resultado que dio la otra, espero le allá gustado…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	3. 4 Meses

**_Uniendo a mi Familia._**

**_4 Meses._**

**_Los Ángeles – Estados Unidos_**

Estos últimos dos meses se había ido muy rápido, creo que mucho más de lo que yo y Emmett nos imaginamos, había decidido cambiar mi vida, así que lo primero que hice fue cambiarme de facultad y de carrera, ahora estaba estudiando leyes junto con Cassie y Emmett, Cassie había estado viajando viendo los bufetes que su padres le dejaron cuando se entero de mi embarazo grito como niña pequeña, aun lo recuerdo….

_- ¿adivine quien llego? – susurro una emocionada Cassie entrando por la puerta con dos maletas negras y un bolso blanco._

_- No, ¿Quién? – le susurre antes de abrazarla fuerte, tanto Emm como yo la necesitábamos más que nunca, y es que Cassie era como Emmett y sabia que el necesitaba recupera ese niño que Rosalie había matando._

_- ¡Pues, Yo! – grito emocionada dando pequeños saltos_

_- ¡Casssie! – grito Emmett corriendo para poder abrazarla, Cassie río antes de darle un beso en la mejilla._

_- ¡Los Extrañe mucho…! – dijo con una sonrisa – les traje obsequios pero se lo daré después…._

_Cassie era una muy buena amiga, después de colocarse en uno de los cuarto y cambiarse, decidimos comprar pizza y mucho helados estábamos hablando de su viajes, cuando me entraron las nausea, por lo genera solo era en las mañana pero ahorita el "bebe" se antojo de aquello, Emmett corrió detrás de mi ayudándome con e cabello, mientras que Cassie me daba pequeños masaje._

_- creo que mucha pizza y helados te cayeron mal….- dijo seria, termine de vomitar y me cepille los dientes camine un poco mareada hasta mi cama. Mire a Cassie y suspire_

_- Cassie, veras… bueno yo…. – suspire – estoy embarazada de Edward….- Cassie me miro sorprendida y luego pego un grito que hizo que Emmett también lo pegara y yo me asustara_

_- ¿Qué coño fue eso? – Murmuro Emmett confundido_

_- o lo siento, vi una rata….- sonrió burlona antes de mírame….- seré tía… seré tía… seré tiiiaaa…- y me abrazo – ya tengo muchos nombres y cosas así_

_- Estas loca, gracias….- y la abrace con todas mis fuerza._

Si que estaba loca….

Los exámenes que tuve que presentar para poder entrar a la facultad fueron muy fáciles – claro si estudiaste – pero Emmett era muy olvidadizo y tenía que recordarle cada cosa.

Mis cambios de humor, mis antojos, mis vómitos, mis desmayos, se lo tuvieron que aguantar Cassie y Emmett, y me sentía un poco mal por ellos, los tres estudiábamos todo el tiempo mientras que Emmett trabajaba en un pequeño bar en las noches, Cassie y yo trabajábamos en un cae en las tardes, yo como cajera y ella como mesera; Una noche el y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión la razón: el quería decirle a Edward.

Cassie también lo apoyaba y eso me enojaba mucho.

-¡Emmett no te metas en mi vida, yo decidiré si le digo o no! – le grite enojada, Cassie negaba con la cabeza y Emmett estaba enojado por lo que le decía - ¡Es mi vida no la tuya! – Seguí diciéndole -¡yo no intervenir cuando tu y Rosalie se divorciaron….! –y me calle.

Su mirada y un portazo después, me hicieron arrepentirme de lo dicho.

- ¿Qué hiciste Bella?- me reclamo Cassie corriendo en busca de su chaqueta al rato ella también se fue, dejando la habitación, dejándome sola, esa noche ni Cassie ni Emmett llegaron a dormir me preocupe quedándome el sillón, mis nervios y las hormonas no ayudaba _¿Dónde diablos estaban?_

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

_¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso?_

Si yo fuera otra clases de hermano la hubiera dejando a su maldita suerte, _¿Por qué diablos tuvo que meter el maldito tema de mi divorcio con Rosalie?_

- ¡Emmett! – la voz de Cassie se escuchaba atrás de mis espalda, no me detuve - ¡Emmett! – grito más fuerte, su cuerpo choco con el mío su ojos azules me miraron con preocupación, suspire no quería descárgala con ella, no se lo merecía, su respiración era un poco agitada - ¿estás bien?

- ¿Crees que estoy bien? ¿Me veo bien? ¡Maldición, Cassie! ¡NO! ¡No lo estoy! – dije mientras caminaba por la calle enojado, conocía un buen bar cerca hoy bebería hasta perdí la maldita conciencia y fallaría con la primera rubia que vería.

-Sabes que tu hermana no quiso decirte aquello, ¿lo sabes verdad?- me pregunto preocupada por que pensara mal de Bella, pero mi hermana solo estaba enojada y quería cambiar el tema, ¡Que mal le había salido aquello!

- si, Cas lo se….- le susurre dándole un beso en la frente - ¿Por qué no mejor te vas con Bella debe estar preocupada? – le susurre, no quería que viniera conmigo.

- no, iré contigo… - sus ojos me miraba con detenimiento, suspire.

Caminamos una calle mas y llegamos al pequeño bar "**Su Veneno**" era un bar latino, entramos y no fuimos a una de las mesa que estaba desocupada, el meseros no atendió y Cassie pidió el mejor tequila y el más fuerte.

Varios tequilas, whisky, ron, cerveza y una cosa verde después Cassie y yo estábamos viendo mariposa de colores a nuestro alrededor.

- ¡Whooa! ¡Hay millones de ti! ¡Lo Amo! – grito como desquiciada, mi cabeza daba vueltas pero aun así podía verla saltando desde su silla, era como las tres de la mañana o algo así.

- ven vamos…. – le susurre, ella me miro emocionada y caminamos hasta un pasillo donde había muchas puertas en realidad no tenía ni una maldita idea donde estábamos.

La habitación se abrió y tenía una cama azul, una mesita y otra puerta supuse que era el baño o algo así, Cassie sonrió coqueta en realidad creo que supo lo que haríamos en esa habitación.

Cassie me empujo contra la pared mientras yo cerraba la puerta con seguro, sus labios suaves y tibios, besaron los míos, con un salvajismo que no entendía de donde coño salía era divertido verla, pero más divertido era sentirla.

Agarre su pequeña cintura y la levante su piernas se cruzaron en mi cintura mientras me besaba el cuello con mucha lentitud, su besos hicieron que sienta persona se despertara, su manos se metieron por dentro de mi camiseta y la quitaron con rapidez, se bajo de mi y agarro mi mano y nos llevo hasta la cama, me hizo sentarme y luego se sentó encima de mí.

- te hare olvidarla, Emm… te prometo que te hare olvidarla….- me susurro mientras su ojos brillaba de la pasión, asentí antes de que comenzara a besarme todo el cuerpo, mis gruñidos era fuerte y mis jadeos era cada tanto.

- tienes muchas ropa…- ella río, le quite la chaqueta y la camisa, bese su cuello mientras metía su manos por mi pantalón, haciéndome gemí - ¡no hagas eso! – le gruñí

- ooo…. ¿polque? – dijo como niña pequeña antes de hacerla quedar debajo de mi, su sostén salió volando dejándome ver dos pezones rosaditos duros - tócame – dijo mirándome con intensidad – tócame….- suplico

Coloque una de mis manos en su seno derecho dándole un suave masaje, ella gimió lentamente mi nombre haciéndome suspira, su manos llegaron a mi cuello y me empujaron para poder besarnos lentamente, su labios era un pequeño paraíso era lo mejor que allá probado.

- _¿Por qué Emmett?- _la voz de Rosalie sonó en la habitación, haciéndome para lo cual hizo que Cassie se colocara encima de mi quitándome el pantalón en una velocidad, su ojos me miraron pero no era ella, era Mi Rose, parpadeé varias veces pero no, Cassie volvió aparecer…. _¿Qué diablos fue eso?_

Sentí unas pequeñas manitas en mi zona privada, lo cual me estaba dando descargas de placer, mis gemidos era fuertes y muy alto, era algo que no estaba dentro de mí, que no sabía porque pero quería mas, quería estar dentro de mí, su boca llego a la punta de mi pene y lentamente comenzó a besarlo y a pasar su pequeña lengua en el.

- Mas….- se me escapo un pequeño gemido, con aquella palabras, la emoción de Cassie y la pasión fue tal que siguió mis órdenes casi me vengo solo, casi. La quite de esa posición y le quite el pantalón y las pequeñas braguitas le di un beso en esa parte privada de ella y comencé a besarla y jugar con ella.

- Emm… ¡oh, por dios!...- susurro en medio del colapso del placer, eso me estaba dando punto para hacer llegar al clímax, lentamente introduje un dedo mientras subía mi cabeza a esa dos copas de masa blanca, beses, chupe y jugué con ellas- Emm… te quiero dentro….- sonreír eso era lo que estaba esperando.

- _¡No lo hagas, Emm, por favor no lo hagas!_ – la voz de Rosalie se escuchaba alguna parte.

- _¡lárgate! _– mamure, Cassie suspiro antes de pegar un gritito al sentirme dentro de ella, en rollo su piernas en mis caderas mientras entraba y salía de ella, nos giro para que pudiera cabalgarme, fue la sensación mas emociónate de todas.

Sentía como un bomba se colocara debajo de mi vientre, el gritito de placer que dio Cassie junto con el mío me hizo caerme, la ráfaga de calor se hizo cada vez más grande mientras salía y entraba en cada estocada, un gruñido después caí encima de Cassie, la loca se empezó a reír.

- ¡Eso fue emociónate! – me dijo besándome la mejilla - ¿Cómo estás?- su voz fue angelical y me enamore de ella.

- mejor… gracias…- y la bese en los labios antes de que Morfeo se apoderara de nosotros.

.

.

.

.

La luz que pasaba por la ventana me molestaba un poco se suponía que debería estar cerrada como cada mañana a levantarme, seguro Cassie y Bella la abrieron para molestarme, esa dos me van a escuchar… el estupido dolor de cabeza me estaba matando cada ves mas, intente moverme pero alguien me lo impidió, haciendo que abriera mis ojos del golpe creo que fue muy mala idea ya que el dolor de cabeza me hizo cerralos.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Había una rubia abrazada a mi cuerpo, eso era muy malo mas de lo que me permito, me moví con cierta lentitud el cuerpo de la mujer encontradme que es Cassie, mi mejor amiga Cassie, la loca deshebrada con cerebro Cassie, _¿Demonios que hice anoche?_ por lo menos no estamos… _¡NO! ¡NO CLARO QUE NO ESTAMOS..!_Lentamente levante la sabana y allí estaba

- ¡NOOOOoooo…! – grite empujado a Cassie haciendo que rodara al piso y se cayera

- ¡auch! – escuche de su labios antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza, pude ver de aquí su lindas bubis… ¡Demonios dije lindas! no debería decir lindas, digo debo decir feas... si feas… muuuy feas… demasiado feas…- ¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ EMMEETT? – el grito que dio hizo que gritara como mariquita haciendo que se riera.

- ¡NO TE RIAS! – le acuse colocándome mis boxers y luego mi pártanlo

- ¡Lindo lunar en el trasero…! – me susurro cómica.

- ¡Gracias lo hederé de mi…! ¡Que demonio! – ella se río mas fuerte todavía, no puedo creerlo

- ¡Genial, deberíamos hacerlo mas seguidos! – se río colocándose su chaqueta, salimos del pequeños pasillo saliendo a un bar, algunos recuerdo vinieron a mi.

- ¿Qué crees que hicimos anoche? – le pregunte demasiado confuso y nervioso.

- ¿además de lo obvio? – se rio – no lo se…- el camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso al menos no quería tocar el tema, ella era mi mejor amiga y no quería perderla era la única que me hacia olvidar a Rosalie.

- sabes a lo que me refiero… - me detuve y la mire y me acerque, ella coloco su manos en mi pecho, se sentía tan bien tenerla en mis brazos, su ojos azules tenia tristeza – no quiero que esto sea un obstáculo en nuestra amistad

- no lo será…- susurro lentamente colocándose de puntilla y dándome un beso en la mejilla – haremos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, tu eres mi amigo y así se quedara….- asentí pero no estaba convencido de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

A la mañana siguiente Emmett me despertó tenia una cara de asustado y a la ves preocupado, lo abrace me nació, escuche ruido que venia del cuarto de Cassie eso me asusto mucho mas.

¿Qué paso anoche?

La mirada de Emmett estaba entre perdida y presente, le toque la mejilla y comenzó a murmuro cosas, tuve que esforzarme para poder entender lo que decía, con palabras débiles y silenciosa, me contó todo lo que recordaba de anoche, me hubiera enojada con el pero no podía era mi hermano mayor y tal ves se arrepentí de haber tenido sexo con Rosalie, porque sentía que la traicionaba; Lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo y ver como Emmett lloraba como niño pequeños, era muy pocas ves que mi hermano lloraba, bueno esa fue una de esa veces.

- lo siento – le susurre, el me miro con su hermosos ojitos triste

- yo igual…- me dedico una sonrisa, yo lo abrase estuvimos por un rato así, hasta que se levanto y se fue a cambiar, Cassie salio al rato me miro y me dedico una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy? – me susurro como si nada.

Decidimos quedarnos en casa, no ir a las clases, la tensión estaba en el aire pero al comenzar ver las películas y comiendo todo lo que conseguimos en la casa, se fue desapareciendo, si tal ves fuéramos los mejores cobarde – Emmett y yo – pero teníamos a una rubia que no nos dejaría en nuestra soledad, nos teníamos el uno a la otro siempre estaríamos allí, un pequeña patadita me lo comprobó, una sonrisa me lo confirmo y un gritito me lo garantizo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Londres – Inglaterra.<em>**

Estos últimos meses a pasado volando entre las clases, el embarazo de Tanya y las compras locas de Alice me tenia casado y a la ves se me había complicados las cosas un poco.

Alice, mi pequeña enana había descubierto que estaba embarazada de tonto de Jasper y eso para ambos era la mejor felicidad y alegría la cual todos compartían.

Rosalie y ella se había trasladado a vivir en Inglaterra por completo, Jasper y yo estuvimos pensando que lo mejor seria comprar un hogar en donde estuviéramos todo como una familia que somos, así que dedicimos compra una hermosas casa a las a fuera de Londres pero no quedaba tan lejos de la universidad.

La universidad cada vez era un poco mas difícil medicina no era una carrera fácil pero era una carrera que amaba con toda el alma, y me gustaba y no la iba dejar por los problemas que tuviera.

Tanya nuestra relación había mejorado después de saber que su embarazo era riesgoso, Tanya había tenido un aborto fue la cosas mas horrible de mi vida, porque últimamente me estaba en cariñando con esa bebita que no era mía.

- ¿Edward quieres un poco de pan? – me susurro Tanya, estaba en la mesa tomando un café, ella tenia dos podazón de pan relleno de salsa y jamón.

- si, gracias – ella me dedico una sonrisa y me paso un pan relleno igual que el de ella

- Edward ¿ya pensaste en un nombre? – su pregunta me tomo desprevenido _¿Un nombre? ¿Para quién?_– para la bebe daa… - me dijo burlona

- lo dije en vos alta…- ella asintió – bueno no he pensando en ello pensé que tu querías colocarle algún nombre… - fui sincero con ella, últimamente nuestra relación era mas de modales y preocupaciones por la pequeña o el pequeño que venia al mundo.

- me gustas algunos nombres como: María Antonieta, Samanta, Eleana, Luisana, Casandra, Vanessa, Elizabeth, Josefina…- y empezó a reírse como loca, y bueno digamos que yo también era nombre extraños y algo antiguos – me gusta mucho Vanessa… podríamos decirle Nessa…- eso ultimo me trajo un recuerdo….

_- ya llegamos… - le dije a los dos pequeños demonios, ambos me miraron con su ojitos brillantes, antes de corre por todo el prado, me acomode en un lado de el, con un libro y una pequeña canasta, los chicos corría de un lado al otro, persiguiendo a una mariposa, Anna daba pequeño saltito mientras que Seth entendía su manos para agarrala…_

_Estuvieron un rato así, cuando se casaron corrieron hasta donde estaba yo y se me tiraron encima, quedado acostado y su pequeñas cabecita en mi pecho, ambos sonrieron, pase mis mano por su cabeza, hubo un pequeño viento que refresco la estancia, la luz del sol que dejaba asomar las nubes nos dio de frente, nos quedamos en silencio allí disfrutando del magnifico sol, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí esta que oí paso, Anna y Seth se había quedado dormido, intente levantarme pero las chicos no me dejaba, los ruidos se escucharon mas cerca, una pequeña persona con cabello y ojos del mismo color y una sonrisa de ángel apareció…_

_- sabia que estabas aquí…- me dijo acercándose con una hermosas sonrisa_

_- ¿viniste sola? – le pregunte curioso, cuando se agacho a darme un pequeño beso en los labios…_

_- no, Emmett me trajo hasta aquí cuando vimos en volvo me dijo que no me tardara y que no hiciéramos cosa mala, ya sabes como el – dijo moviendo la mano para no darle importancia al asunto, le di un beso luego se separo y me ayudo apararme si despertad a los niños, bajamos un poco hasta el río y nos sentamos en las roca, bueno yo me senté y ella en mis piernas…_

_-¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunte mientras ponía mi cabeza en su cuello_

_- fue una día interesante, arregle las cosa con angie y Alice nos quiso que nos lleváramos casi todo el centro comercial…- rodó los ojos yo me reír – y compre un lindo vestido…- dijo con su mejillas sonrojadas_

_- jumm… ¿segura que es un lindo vestido? – le pregunte dudando conociendo a mi hermana como la conocía sabia que eso no era un vestido, ella asintió – pues me muero por vértelo puesto – le susurre, ella se volteo y me dedico una sonrisa tiernas su ojos tenia una capa negra en ella por el deseo, me beso pero no era de eso besitos tiernos que siempre nos dábamos no eres, un beso que dejaba claro mi deseo hacia ella y viceversa, cuando el aire falto en nuestro pulmones no separamos jadeando, ella coloco su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la abrase fuerte dándole un tierno besito…_

_nos quedamos un tiempo así, viendo algunas mariposa que pasa, cuando escuchamos unos ruiditos y volteamos, Anna y Seth estaba despierto y mirándonos con miedo y curiosidad, Bella se levanto y camino hasta ello los abrazo a los dos y los bajo hasta el río, lo sentó en un rosca a lado de nosotros, ambos miraron el agua cristalina con asombro y curiosidad, una pequeña sonrisa estaba en su boquita, algunas peces pasaba, y Seth metía la mano para tocarlos y esto huía lo que hacia reír a Seth…_

_- qe boito – dijo Anna dando palmitas, Bella mi miro divertido yo alce una ceja_

_- creo que tendrá que dejar de ver a Alice – Bella se río y se me acerco dándome un tierno beso en los labios, Seth y Anna tenia agarradas las mano y con las otras tocaba el agua que estaba un poco fría pero eso no significa que la dejara de meter…._

_Empezaron a chapotear mientras se reía, la vida de un niño era lo mejor que podía existir su risa era demasiado contagiosa, lo que provocaba que mi novia y yo riéramos si para, Bella agarro a Seth y lo coloco en su piernas, lo la imite Anna empezó a jugar con mi mano, el cielo ya se estaba poniendo de una tonalidad rojiza, amaba esta hora, por que el crepúsculo salía a demostrarnos su hermosura, Seth miro maravillando el cielo, y Anna daba pequeña palmitas, si estos dos terminaría junto, cuando empezó a oscurecer volvimos al auto, en el trascurso Anna vio un lindo conejo blanco con su ojos rojo, y se acerco a ella para acariciarlo pero el conejo salio huyendo, y se puso muy triste, Seth la abrazo y así caminamos hasta el carro, le abrí la puerta a Anna y junto con Bella le colocamos los cinturones de seguridad, Anna se precosto a Seth, cerrado su ojitos y este le paso uno de su bracito para atraerla hacia el…_

_Ambos se quedaron dormidos, Bella miro la escena con emoción, y luego me miro a mi me acerque a ella y la bese, estuvimos un rato así besándonos…_

_- algún día, no tan lejano tu y yo estaremos así viendo nuestro hijos – le dije mirándola, le dije con una sonrisa_

_- lo prometes – me dijo con miedo_

_- lo prometo, debes ir pensando en los nombres de nuestros hijo…- le dije burlón, ella me dedico una sonrisa_

_- lo tengo si se hombre se llama Anthony – arrugue la nariz – y si es hembra se llamara…. mmmm… - lo pensó un momento – Mackenzie o Reneesme amo eso nombre._

-¿Reneesme? ¿De donde lo sacaste? – ella me miro con una sonrisa

- son los nombres de nuestras madres… da…- me miro con una sonrisa – pero aun falta y no sabemos si estaremos junto y…. – la interrumpí mientras la miraba a los ojos

_- estere contigo hasta el tiempo que quieras….- le susurre, su ojitos brillaron y se acerco a mi y me beso_

_- siempre – me susurro, nos volvimos a besar, después de ese pequeño momento íntimo maneje en silencio, agarrando una mano de Bella…_

- Entonces Edward ¿Qué dices? – me dijo Tanya con una sonrisa, la mire confundido

- disculpa me perdí…- le dije avergonzado ella suspiro

- que lo mejor seria espera hasta el nacimiento y así después decir que nombre llevara la bebe

- creo que tienes razón…- le susurre, después de eso cada quien se fue por su lado.

Recordar aquello hizo que algo en mi se moviera ese sentimiento que me acompañaba siempre, suspire seguiré estudiando….

Tanya había empeorando dos días después de que tuvimos aquella conversación sufriendo un casi aborto, tuvimos que internarla por unos días en el hospital, tanto ella como yo estábamos preocupado por el bienestar de bebe que decidimos que ella no estudiaría mas, tal ves fuera algo egoísta pero quería prevenir que lamentar; Alice y Rosalie se había unido a ella por la "paz" además de que Tanya necesitaba apoyo mucho.

El cambio de ánimo de Tanya pasó de estar triste a sentirse querida y lo pude notar en su forma de hablar y ver las formas, teníamos pequeñas pláticas todas las noches, quería que ella se sintiera bien consigo misma.

Aunque claro a pesar de que las chicas y Tanya estaba dando un paso grande por llevarse bien no era Bella igual tuvieron con ella en cada momento.

_¿Ángel donde estarás?_

Hace unos días a Rosalie y a mi se nos ocurrí buscarlo en Los Ángeles en las facultada de Arquitectura y Letra pero no aprecia incluso no dijeron que era de Leyes, pero a ningún de los dos le gustaba esa carrera por lo cual preferimos abandonar la búsqueda.

Entre a la casa era un muy grande y hermosas, era de un hermosos color blanco con marcos de madera, entre lentamente todos estaba en su rutina era la misma de siempre Alice y Jasper hablaba sobre su futuro bebe y su futuro como parejas, Rosalie estaba tirada en el piso estudiando, su cuadernos estaba en toda la mesita de la sala y en el piso, era cómico pero también era aburrido y Tanya veía televisión mientras leí algunos libros sobre bebe, como diría Bella: _"Ver televisión sin verla", _suspire apostaría todo lo que tenia a que si estuviera con Bella nada de esto pasaría, no seria la misma rutina….

_¿y si lo era?_

Negué con la cabeza, no podía a poderme a pensar en ello, Tanya volteo y me dedico una sonrisa, la cual le correspondí pase por su lado y le di un beso en la cabeza, no la amaba pero estaba empezando a quererla como un amiga, porque Tanya se había convertido en eso durante todo este tiempo, ella era un buena persona, con algunos defectos pero buena al final.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	4. 6 Meses

**_Uniendo a mi Familia._**

**_6 Meses._**

**_Los Ángeles – Estados Unidos_**

_¡Navidad! ¿Qué coño se supone que tenga que decir?_

No estoy feliz con esto, ¿_Por qué estarlo?_ bueno digamos que seria mi primera navidad sin la familia, mi primer año como universitaria, mi primer año como mama, mi primer año como tonta enamorada, primer año sin Edward, mi primer años si las maniáticas de mi primas y tíos, y sobre todo _lo mas irónico _mi primer año como tía….

_¡Si!_

Emmett será padre; Se acuerda cuando discutimos y bueno el idiota no se cuido y ahora Cassie quedo embarazada de el: me alegro por el pero no me gusta la idea bueno la razón: _Rosalie_. Digo es mi prima y mi mejor amiga antes todo y claro Cassie también es mi mejor amiga pero Emmett y Rosalie tiene su historia.

Pero había un problema: Charlie y Rene. Cuando escucharon que no íbamos a Forks ellos decidieron venir aquí a Los Ángeles.

Me mire por el espejo por tercera ves mi pelo estaba recogido en una media coleta que caí por mi espalda en rizos, mi maquillaje era ligero y muy sencillo, mi camisa era rosada con líneas blancas que estaba por mi pecho, un pantalón negro pegadito que me quedaba grande y una zapatillas negras, la camisa me llegaba por el muslo por lo cual me tapaba un poco mi pancita peor aun así me veía hermosas, sali de mi cuarto abrazar a mis padres los cuales estaba hablando con Emmett.

- ¡Mamita! – grite emocionada mientras la abrazaba, Rene me abrazo fuerte al igual que Charlie, estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales, como Cassie estaba con la señora Cope enseñadle un poco Los Ángeles, el timbre sonó y Emmett fue abrí era Matt y su ahora esposa Katy, hablaron con mama y con papa, llegaron unos amigos de Emmett de la faculta y papa nos hizo meternos en la cocina a Emmett y a mi.

- ¿algo que nos tenga que decir? – nos dijo nuestro padre muy serio, Emmett se puso nervioso y mi padres estaba entre enojados y felices.

- hable y ahora…- susurro mi padre con voz seria y filme

- bueno… verán… lo que paso fue…- suspire, al diablo que ello - ¡Estoy embarazada! – susurre señalando mi pancita – y el será padre…- dije señalado a Emmett, mi madre nos miro a Emmy y luego a mi varias veces.

-¿TUVIERO SEXO? – pregunto mirándonos mi retorcida madre, Emmett se empezó a reír de mama, mientras que la miraba sorprendida

- ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡ESTAS LOCA! ESTE BEBE ES DE EDWARD…- le dije con asombro, mis padre sonrieron antes mi confesión

- ¿y entonces porque dices que Emmett ser padre? – pregunto mi padre mirando a Emmett, suspire…

- Bells y yo tuvimos una discusión… me fui enojado y Cassie se fue detrás de mi ambos no fuimos a un bar y allí bebimos mucho lo cual nos dejo en el estado de la felicidad y tuvimos relaciones….- dijo Emmett mirando a mama – dejándola así en estado – explico con seriedad, mi padre lo miro negando y un poco enojado

- ¿te harás cargo de es bebe no?

- si, papa lo hare…- el timbre sonó – creo que eso son Cassie y la señora Cope, es que Cassie quería enseñarle Los Ángeles… -Emmett camino hacia la sala y abrió escuche algunos ruido, en la sala el ambiente estaba en paz habíamos como 15 personas y todos éramos amigos.

_-¡lo siento se me olvidaron las llaves! ¡Otra ves! –_susurro Cassie entrando con su abuela, la señora Cope miro a Emmett y luego camino hasta donde estaba mi madre y ambas hablaron, pude escuchar varias palabras claves que me dieron a entender que hablaba del bebe.

Cassie tenia una camisa blanca con tirantes plateados, un pantalón negro, zapatillas plateadas y su cabello cai como cascada en su espalda, su maquillaje era ligero su pancita no se notaba mucho para tener dos meses.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Bella? – al voz profunda de Matt me hizo recordar mi viaje con el a Roma

- súper, ya sabes ser mama no es nada fácil – el se rio de mi - ¡oye!

La velada fue muy bonita pero aun así me sentía incompleta como si me faltara algo o alguien, mire a mis padres Rene y Charlie tenía una mirada de tristeza, sabía lo que pensaba.

_¡Cassie no es Rosalie!_

o al menos creo que eso es lo que piensa, sabia que esto no seria lo que ellos siempre pensaron, pero el planear un futuro muchas veces no nos sale como se planea…..

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fokrs – Seattle<em>**

Edward manejaba con mucha ilusión, su corazón palpitaba a mil horas, le ilusionaba ver a Bella, su esposa, la mujer que amaba, la persona mas importante para el; Rosalie estaba pensando en lo que haría al ver a Emmett, le pediría una disculpa y una segunda oportunidad costara lo que costara, Emmett tenia que ver su lado de las cosas.

Tanya estaba en su casa no quería pasar la navidad con Los Cullen, no quería estorbar, ese no era su habiente además no se sentía bienvenida, _ella no era Bella _y nunca lo seria….

Edward la entendía condujo hasta la casa de sus padres, donde unos tiernos y reconocibles brazos impactaron en su cuerpos, los brazos de una madre siempre serán reconocidos….

-¡Mama! – le susurro Edward antes de abrazarla y besar su mejillas, frente y nariz

- ¡OH, Edward! – le susurro besando su mejilla y abrazándolo mientras las lagrimas de felicidad le llenaba su ojos.

- ¡mama! – se quejo Edward por una muy emocional Esme, le dedico una sonrisa y le beso la frente antes de saludar a su padre.

Santados en la sala con una Alice que comía de todo, fue cuando Esme y Elizabeth decidieron hablar…

- Nos alegramos mucho de que este aquí…. – le susurro con dulzura Esme a los chicos.

- este año será difícil y tal vez lo que venga….- le susurro Elizbeth, Peter y Carlisle estaba preparando las bebidas – chicos…- dijo mirando a Edward y Rosalie

- no los busquen, no están en Forks….- el susurro de Esme hizo que dos corazones se rompiera, Edward y Rosalie asintieron con la cabeza a entender que sabia de lo que hablaba – se que no debería de decirle esto, pero Emmett le pidió a sus padres que fuera allá ya que Bella había tenidos algunos problemas de Salud….- susurro metiendo, sabia todo bueno al menos sabia que ellos no quería venir a Forks – Charlie y Rene decidieron ir hasta donde ellos esta…

- ¿pero esta bien? – le susurro Edward preocupado, que Bella estuviera enferma hacia que se preocupara

- si, nada que algunos medicamentos no curre…- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa

- chicos se que no debería meterme en esto – suspiro – pero debe ser feliz, sobre todo tu Edward…- lo miro – tienes o tendrá una bebita o bebito…- dijo de forma tierna – creo que debes cuidar de el….

-pienso hacerlo mama…- le respondió Edward serio, aun su madre no sabia que ese hijo no era de el, pero ya había tiempo para hablar de ello.

- me alegro saberlo….-le susurro con tristeza aunque estaba orgullosa de el

Un gran silencio se hizo, Rosalie estaba lejos de aquella habitación quería largarse de es maldito pueblo, Edward solo quería caminar un poco pensar en las cosas que había pasado….

-¿Por qué? – Susurro Alice con lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas, Jasper la abrazo fuerte - ¿Por qué todo tuvo que cambiar? ¿Por qué, Jazz?

- no lo se, mi amor…- suspiro – no lo se

El sonido del celular de Edward hizo que se sobresaltara por el silencio que había.

- ¡EDWARD! –el grito de Tanya asusto a Edward, haciendo que se parara -¡DUELE! ¡AYUDAME! ¡NOOooo! – ese grito le hizo preguntarse donde diablos estaba ella

-¿Dónde estas? – dijo Edward asustando por que le pasara algo, el silencio se le hizo un infierno, escucho ruido y unos disparos -¿Tanya donde diablos estas? – el silencio lo estaba matando  
>- en… en… el… muelle….¡AYUDAME! ¡POR FAVOR! – los sollozo desesperando de Tanya hicieron que Edward saliera corriendo de allí<p>

- Jasper – dijo Edward con rapidez – llama a la policía y mándalos al muelle, envía dos ambulancia dile que e surgente…- y se monto en su volvo manejando con violencia hasta el muelle, agradecía que no quedara tan lejos, los árboles pasaba borroso a su alrededor…

Podía escuchar rápidamente las olas desde donde estaba estaciono dejando la puerta abierta y corrió por el pasillo lleno de madera, varios barcos que veía, corrió por unas de ella y se encontró con Tanya en el suelo, abrazando a un cuerpo, había sangre a su alrededor lo cual lo asusto, Tanya sollozaba y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

-¿Tanya? – susurro tocando su hombro ella cerros sus ojos

- ¡me duele Edward! ¡Me duele el vientre! – murmuro con tristeza – no quiero el bebe, no quiero….- sollozo, mientras aprentaba fuertemente la mano, su vestido rosado pálido estaba lleno de sangre

- ¡será mejor que nos vayamos! – le dijo Edward, Tanya negó

- no quiero irme, no si el no….¡EDWARD! – grito cuando sintió un fuerte dolor proveniente de su vientre, era horrible y le dolía todo su cuerpo, algunas personas llegaron, era la policía buscaron rastro de algo, Tanya se tuvo que alejar de aquel cuerpo si vida, los enfermero se la llevaron a la ambulancia y Edward pudo ver quien era, _Riley Tanner_ el ex de su esposa y el hermanos de su amiga, tenia un disparo en el corazón y otro en el vientre….

Edward corrió hasta la ambulancia y se fue con ello, ya podría dar declaraciones mañana, la ambulancia manejo lo más rápido que podía, era un momento de suma importancia, Tanya no dejaba de quejarse, y Edward se desesperaba cada vez más.

La llegada del hospital fue al dolorosa y traumática para Tanya, ella solo podía ver, escuchar y sentir el disparo impactado en el cuerpo de su amado, Tanya estaba ida y presente a la vez, su cuerpo reaccionaba pero su mente no.

_¿Cómo paso eso? ¿Cómo ocurrió eso? ¡Maldito James! ¡Maldito Royce! ¡Malditos Hermanos King!_

- Carlisle – le saludo el Ginecólogo Villa

- Andrés, ¿Cómo esta mi nuera? – le pregunto saliendo por la tajante, estaba preocupado por ella y el bebe.

- tuvo un aborto…- dijo el doctor, la cara de Carlisle se puso tan blanca como la pared que estaba a lado de el – pero no se preocupes gracias a dios pudimos salvarlo pero tiene que tener reposos, su embarazos es delicado y tiene que tomar en cuenta de su problema…- le susurro Andrés mirando a Carlisle

- ¿su problema? – le susurro Carlisle a Andrés, Edward miro a ambos hombre

- es bulímica… - le susurro Edward mirando a su padre – Este es el segundo casi aborto que tiene y me preocupa – murmuró Edward con preocupación, hizo una pausa - ¿Qué es lo que sucede con ella? – pregunto con miedo mirándolo

- su útero es muy débil para obtener un bebe, además de los problemas menstruales y los pequeños quiste cancérenos en su ovarios – suspiro – además de su trastorno, veras hay mujeres que se quedan embarazas y tienen serios problemas para evitar alguno de estos trastornos, en este caso, hablamos de la bulimia durante el embarazo. La sobrealimentación excesiva y posterior vómito son uno de los síntomas característicos de este trastorno.

- ¿ y eso es grave? – pregunto un muy preocupado Edward, Carlisle se mostró interesando por la información que el podría dar

- si, ya que no es recomendable provocar los vómitos cuando sufres bulimia, además esta actuación puede afectar al bebé en un futuro y a priori, sí que afectan seriamente tu condición física y sobre todo en la última etapa de la gestación. – dijo mirando a Edward, Andrés suspiro antes de seguir era muy poco los caso como el de Tanya que tenia - Hay que tener en cuenta además que se provoca un gran desequilibrio alimenticio que altera considerablemente tanto el metabolismo como diversas funciones del cuerpo, que puede afectar al bebe. – Hizo una pausa - Es importante que, siendo consciente del trastorno que se padece, acudir a un especialista y solicitar ayuda para evitar este tipo de problemas….

- lo tomare en cuenta doctor…- le susurro Edward con una sonrisa sincera

- no hay de que Edward, necesitamos demostrarle que es un trastorno, puede que sea un poco indefenso pero aun cuando tienes un trastorno y quedas embarazas las consecuencia son para el niño… - le dijo serio, y miro a Edward – te seré sincero, Tanya o la bebe puede morir en el parto, ya se el esfuerzo de Tanya o sea la bebe por el nacimiento….

- ¿puedo ver a Tanya? – el doctor asintió antes de marcharse, Edward suspiro lo sabia podía perderla a las dos.

Tanya y el se había conocido mas a fondo ambos descubrieron cosas del otro que no sabia, el bebe era importante para ambos y eso era lo único que los unía.

Edward asintió mirando a su padre antes de entra a la habitación, donde Tanya dormía y tenia una mascarilla, el cual le daba el oxigeno que ella y el bebe necesitaba – suspiro – su primera navidad sin Bella y era un desastre, la cadena que tenia le pesaba, la miro y sonrío, esa "B" que tenia diamantes rosado hacia que sonriera….

_- ¡EDWARD! – grito una pequeña nena de cabellos achocolatado, el pequeño rojizo corrió por los árboles - ¡Ed esto no es para nada nadita divertido!_

_- ¡Vamos Bella no se gallina! – le dijo el rojizo mientras la esperaba encima de una roca, Bella suspiro mientras caminaba con su vestido azul, su cabello estaba suelto y frunció el ceño, se quito los zapatos negros y subió el árbol, con ayuda de Edward, cuando llegaron a la rama mas alta, miraron a su alrededor_

_- ¡Es hermosos! – susurro con una enorme sonrisa, Edward le coloco su brazos por detrás, antes de besar su mejilla la cual se puso rojita_

_- Bella,¿ puedo darte algo?- le pregunto el niño a la chica, Bella lo miro antes de asentir_

_Edward saco de su pantalón dos cadenas una era la "B" y otra la "E" ambas tenias diamantes una era rosado y la otra era azul, Edward le dio la letra B y el agarro la E para el._

_- no, así no…- Bella le quito la e y le dio a B – así te acordaras de mi, siempre y nunca…nunca...nunca… me dejaras_

Tal vez esta no sea su navidad o tal vez esta no sea la vida que quería o planeaba, pero de algo estaba seguro de algo que cuidaría a ese pequeño bebito y Tanya, tal vez ella arruino todo ya que había cometido un error en Creerle a Riley esa noche, lo que lo hacia pensar en que si el era el padre del niño…

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?  
><em>**


	5. El Funeral de Riley

**_Hola Chicas escuche canción deprimentes como Please Dont Go de Barcelona o Ingenua de Dulce Maria, o Love and Loss de Two Steps From Hell, también puede escuchar la nueva de Demi lovato Skyscraper... siempre y cuando se deprimente o el ritmo de voz sea de esa forma esta canciones va con el cpaitulo... nos vemos abajo_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uniendo a mi Familia.<em>**

**_6 Meses._**

**_Forks – Seattle_**

_Verde algún día fue un color que amo, ahora es un color lleno de tristeza sin vida, la lluvia le daba aquel toque que nadie quería, lo sollozos silencioso, la risas no hechas y el grito de dolor son complementó de lo que la muerte deja…_

Nunca pensó que volverían al pequeño Publio verde pero ¿Quién pensaría que fuera de esa forma? ¡Nadie!, Bella separo en frente de aquella pequeña hurna, donde estaba los resto de una persona que fue importante para ella.

- ¿Cómo esta? – la voz de Cassie sonó en todo el lugar

- triste y dolida…- le dijo Emmett mirando donde estaba su mejor amiga, Bree tenia un vestido negro que llegaba a media rodilla, su botas negras y una chaqueta, Emmett suspiro

- Esto no le hace bien al bebe de Bella – le susurro mientras lo abrazaba, Emmett beso su frente antes de mirar a su hermana la cual estaba algunos paso mas allá de Bree y Diego, ¿Cómo es que dejo convencer de que Matt estuviera allí?

_Bella estaba llorando en el sillón de su casa, ¿Cómo era posible que Riley este muerto?_

_- Ya, Bella por favor calmante – la voz de Matt sonó por la sala, Bella lo abrazo fuerte, Emmett llego al apartamento y Cassie tenia una sonrisa la cual se borro cuando vio a su cuñada de esa forma, Charlie y Rene estaba dando un paseo para ver un poco la cuidad._

_- ¿Qué paso? – susurro preocupado Emmett arrodillándose a su lado._

_- Riley…- dijo antes de un sollozo – Riley esta muerto…. Bree dice que Tanya fue la culpable de ello… ella…- Matt la abrazo fuerte, la noticia dejo a Emmett loco, una persona que odio, lo odio mucho pero nunca - bueno puede que si- le deseo la muerte._

_Bree…- Emmett suspiro - ¿Cómo estaría la pequeña saltamontes?_

_- Emmett, quiero ir a Forks….- dijo entre un sollozo – me importa un maldito bledo que Edward este allí, pero tengo que apoyara Bree ella es...- Emmett asintió interrumpiendo su relato, Cassie le beso la frente_

_- Pediré cinco boleto para la tarde- le susurro mientras la miraba a los ojos, Cassie tenia varias lagrimas en los ojos si, no conocía a Riley pero estaba triste por su amiga Bree, y sobre todo por su Emm y Bella._

_- ¿puedo ir contigo? – le susurro mirando a Bella, ella lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa._

_- tu prometida no se enojara…- le susurro mirándolo_

_- no, anda para Italia ya sabes su familia y toda la cosa….- Bella miro a Emmett y este suspiro antes de asentir_

_- ¿entonces son seis? – susurro Cassie antes de míralos._

_- si, seis… -susurro Emmett…_

Bree tenía su mirada ida, estaba en el presente y en el pasado, no quería saber nada de ella, por su culpa su hermano estaba muerto por su culpa el odio que sentía, ella era una persona pacifica, una persona que nunca conocía ese sentimiento: el odio.

El mercede se estaciono al frente de ellos, a unos cuantos paso un poco mas allá, la lluvia caía con lentitud, Bella estaba en los brazos de Matt, el cual estaba serio se suponía que esa navidad seria especial, pero no lo era.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le susurro lentamente, Bella miro las flores lentamente que estaba alrededor de _el_, las gotas caí como si todo Forks llorar por _el._

- Creo que si – su voz era un susurro lento y descuidado, sus ojos rojos irritado.

- creo que eso no le hace bien el bebe – le susurro Matt, Bella la miro con una sonrisa aunque no le llego a los ojos.

- ¿Me abrazas? – le pregunto algunas lagrimas bajaba por su mejilla. Bella no podía dejar de llorar y mas cuando descubrió algo que no podía dejar de pasar el hecho de que vería a Edward

_¡Malditas hormonas!_

El dolor que sentía por la muerte de Riley mas el dolor que siente por ver a Edward – su esposo – con Tanya hace que su corazón llore lagrimas de sangre.

Tanya bajo del auto su vestido negro le tapaba su panza el hijo de aquél hombre que estaba en aquella caja negra.

_- Dinos que hiciste con mi dinero – Tanya miro a Riley asustada_

_- nunca – susurro El antes de que Tanya lo abraza fuerte._

Las palabras, las voces de lo que ocurrió hace dos noche vinieron a ella.

- no debemos estar aquí…-le susurro Edward con seriedad, los lentes negro que tenia tapaba su ojos rojizo, había llorado pero no por la muerte de Riley, no por el bienestar de su hija y Tanya, no había llorado por la conversación que había escuchando.

_Elizabeth y Esme estaba tomando un café, ambas tenia cara de tristeza y no podía espera mas de aquella cruel noticia._

_- ¿Entonces esta embarazada? – le susurro Esme a Elizabeth esta asintió_

_- Rene esta como loca, dice que no puede creerlo, no puede creer que su nena vaya hacer mama…. aunque dice que esta un poco triste porque Bella no sabe quien es el padre… - susurro con melancolía, Edward se llevo la mano a la boca para no decir nada_

_- ¿Cuántos meses tiene? – pregunto Esme entre un sollozos caído._

_- no me dijo…. pero dice que Bella esta haciendo lo posible para tenerlo…_

_- ¿Cómo paso?_

_- Bella no le a querido decir, pero Emmett dijo que había tenido una discusión y que ambos se desesperaron el se fue a un bar y ella… Rene piensa que fue en el bar cuando ambos tuvieron relaciones, Bella no recuerda mucho pero Emmett tampoco…- susurro con un pequeño sollozos, los sueños de ver a su respectivos hijos felices con ellos dos se había venido al suelo._

Estaba embarazada… de un hijo que no era suyo… después de ellos se había ido al prado, a su prado… había llorado como magdalena… lloro como nunca había llorado jamás, pero ya no había marcha atrás._  
><em>  
>- no me iré...- le dijo con enojo, Tanya miro a Edward desafiándolo a desobedecerla – si tu te quieres ir pues bien vete, pero yo me quedo aquí…<p>

Alice se bajo del auto, Jasper la siguió. Alice miro el lugar y se encontró con la espalda de su prima y mejor amiga, suspiro, esto seria el drama del año y lametada que fuera en el momento mas difícil de Bree. Miro a su hermano antes de suspira

- ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué puede salir mal? – le pregunto mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y caminaba hasta donde estaba Bree y su familia, Rosalie salio con un mueca de disgusto miro a Tanya mal antes de seguir a su mejor amiga y hermano.

Tanya y Rosalie había tenido una pequeña discusión sobre porque estaba en el momento del delito, aunque Tanya le dijo su verdades en la cara Rosalie le dijo lo único que Tanya sentía como dolor.

_- ¡Y TU, QUE LE HACES PASARA A EDWARD COMO EL PADRE DE TU HIJO, CUANDO EN REALIDAD ES RILEY, NO VENGAS A DECIR QUIEN DE LAS DOS PUEDE PERDER PORQUE ESA SERIA TU…- susurro Rosalie enojada, mientras Jasper la agarraba de los obro, Rosalie lloraba lentamente pero no dejaría que esa zorra la viera vulnerable – PORQUE SI NO TE HUBIERAS ENFRENTADO A RILEY CON LO MALDITOS OVARIOS QUE TU NO TIENES, SI TE DICES SER MUY FUERTE ENTONCES VE Y DILE AL MUNDO QUE EL HIJO QUE TU ESPERA NO SERA UN CULLEN Y NUNCA LO SERA, SIEMPRE SERA UN TANNER…. VE Y DILE LO QUE TU TANTO TIENES MIEDO A DECIR….- Tanya la miro con enojo – NO LO DIRAS PORQUE TIENE MIEDO SER LLAMADA POR LO QUE ENREALIDAD ERES…. ¡UNA GRAN MISMISIMA ZORRA! – dijo antes de irse y dejar un portazo en la puerta de su habitación en la casa de los Cullen._

Tanya suspiro, había perdido dos grandes amigas antes de pensarlo, suspiró, y camino junto con Edward. Cassie estaba por estar y Emmett tenía la expresión mas fría de todas.

_¿Cómo era posible que cambiara tanto?_

La mayoría se preguntaba esa, pero desde hace un buen tiempo que Emmett había dejado de impórtale lo que la gente pensara de el. Emmett – _en realidad Rosalie_ - había matado al niño que había en el, ahora era un hombre y así lo seria, y así tenia que haber sido siempre.

Emmett era un hombre frío y odioso, había intentando entregar su corazón a Cassie pero ambos sabia que eso seria difícil, Cassie le demuestra su amor cada tanto tiempo, porque ella también se sentía sola. _  
><em>

- ¿Estas bien? – le susurro de nuevo la misma pregunta, Emmett asintió y le beso al frente Cassie lo abrazo fuerte cerrando sus ojos

Anhela, Leah, Ben y Jacob estaba tranquilo en lo que cabe la palabra, no tenia que decir y sabia que no había mucho que pudiera, pero Bree muy en el fondo les agradecía el estar con ella en ese momento, a pesar de que Riley fue siempre odioso con ello, ahora estaba allí con ella… y con _el._

-¡Oh Riley! – susurro una señora de cabello rojizo, quien estaba tirada en el piso, un hombre estaba abrazando a Bree y Diego estaba allí mirando a su novia esperando por ella y estando con ella como le había jurado.

_- ¿Así que estas embarazada? – le pregunto antes de reírse con burla, Tanya suspiro con miedo.  
><em>

_- ¡Vete! – le susurro Riley a Tanya mientras se separa de ella - ¡Por favor vete!_

_- ¡No! ¡Te Amo! – le dijo con los ojos llorosos_

Los Pasos de Tanya era forme y a la ves doloroso mas que las sangre derramada, mas que el viento golpeando su cara y mas saber que nunca mas vería aquellos ojos grises, no lo vería nunca mas, no le diría _Lindura _con un sonrisa.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – el grito de Bree hizo que todos voltearan para mira a Edward y Tanya.

Bella jadeo a ver a Edward tan hermosos como siempre, su corazón dolió y más al ver su mano junto con la de Tanya _¡Que tonta eres! _se discriminaba ella misma _Te engañaron y te destrozaron ¿Por qué no llegaría de la mano?_ Bella abrazo fuerte a Matt. Cassie volteo y los vio, pero su mirada se fue a la rubia que estaba unos paso detrás de ellos, Emmett dejo de mirar a Cassie por ver a su _esposa_ a Rosalie. _  
><em>  
>Matt abrazo un poco mas fuerte a Bella, aunque era amigos necesitaba protegerla era lo que hubiera hecho ella por el, Bella gimió de dolor; Bree esperaba aun una respuesta de parte de Tanya.<p>

- También tengo el derecho de estar aquí… - le susurro en su brazo derecho estaba un ramos de rosa blancas

- no, no, no, puedes estar aquí….- le dijo enojada – por tu culpa mi hermano esta muerto… ¡MUERTO! – lo ultimo se lo grito.

- yo no lo mate…- dijo Tanya mientras salía lagrimas de sus ojos – nunca lo quise muerto…- le dijo mientras apretaba su mano izquierda para sentir el apoyo de Edward y este se lo dio.

- no nos mientas…- le dijo Bree con lagrima, su padre y Diego la agarraron del brazo con delicadeza, la Sra. Tanner se levanto y se limpio la lagrimas mientras miraba a Tanya con odio - ¡Eres una zorra! y por tu culpa perdí a mi único hermano, ¡POR TU CULPA! – exploto Bree, Diego la empujo a su pecho pero Bree aun miraba a Tanya con el mismo sentimiento Odio - ¡Eres y siempre una zorra y la única culpable de la muerte de Riley…. y siempre quedara en tu maldita conciencia…- le dijo con odio y enojo los ojos de Bree no dejaba ver la niña pequeña y tierna que había en ella.

_- Eres mi hermana Bree, lamento haber tratado de esa forma pero siempre sentí Celos por ti…- le susurro Riley a una Bree sorprendida, estaba en su habitación_

_-¿De mi? ¿Por qué? – le pregunto con mucha curiosidad pero la confusión también gana en ello._

_- mama y papa siempre te amaba y te ama mas que yo, siempre te ha adorado y yo…- dijo con un poco de enojo y decepción._

_- ¡Tu! – le susurros si poder creérselo – yo siempre sentí aprecio por t, tu eres mi ejemplo a seguir – le susurro ilusionada_

_- ¿en serio?- le pregunto asombrado…_

_- si, eres mi hermano y quería seguir tus paso, pero tu comenzaste hacer odioso conmigo, engañaste a Bella con la tal Victoria y ella te quería mucho…- le susurro mirándolo_

_- si, pero no me ama, siempre amo a Cullen…- Bree asintió – pero si l e hice mucho daño, yo la llegue ama pero ahora amo a otra persona ella me hace sentir genial y muy querido…- sonrío al imaginarse a Tanya con su pancita._

_- aun así no luchaste por ella – Riley la miro_

_- Te amo no lo olvides…- el susurro abrazándola, algo le decía que será la ultima ves que lo haría_

- ¡Ya te lo dije YO NO LO MATE! – dijo Tanya con dolor su vientre comenzó a dolor pero lo disimulo muy fácilmente _Cálmate bebe por favor _– lo amaba como voy a matar la razón de mi vida…- Bree lo miro con enojo

- ¡Bree! – le susurro Bella quien se había acercado a ella – Vamos amiga, es mejor que te calmes

- no quiero que este aquí, no quiero…- dijo en el hombro de su amiga, Bella miro sin sentimiento algunos a la pareja que tenia al frente, suspiro.

- te prometo que cuando regrese ella no estará aquí…- Bree la miro y asintió, Diego se llevo a Bree, detrás de ellos los padres de Riley que le dieron un pequeño abrazo a Bella.

Bella miro a Tanya con odio y enojo; Mientras que ella se le regresaba con tristeza y dolor, Tanya miro la panza de Bella era un vestido que le escondía un poco esa pancita, su zapatillas negra sin tacón y su pelo recogido.

- si te quedaras que sea rápido – la voz de Bella era fría, Edward suspiro no podía dejar de mirarla – por mas que tu y Riley fuera lo que fuera que tenia, su familia no te quiere a ti….

- ¿y a ti si? – le dijo con sarcasmo y enojo, Edward la miro notaba algo diferente en ella_ El bebe idiota_le gritaba su conciencia, miro a Bella a los ojos y esta suspiro

- tu misma lo acabas de ver ¿no?...- le susurro del mismo tono – Tanya, Riley murió y Bree esta mal – le dijo con delicadeza

- ¿y crees que yo no? – le susurro de la misma forma

- como sea, si tengo que sacarte de aquí por los cabellos lo haría y créeme no me arrepentiría, así que tienes media hora que es lo que Diego necesita para calmara Bree y su familia – le susurro con tanta seriedad y enojo que por un momento Tanya se imagino a una jueces diciéndole su sentencia, Tanya vio en los ojos marrones de Bella un brillo maligno, un brillo que no le gusto.

Matt se acerco y le agarro el brazo y la empujo a sus brazos.

- ¿Veo que te diviertes? – le susurro Edward con dolor y tristeza, Bella sintió un cosquilleo por poder escuchar esa voz de nuevo.

- Al menos no tendré un hijo con una…. con Tanya – susurro Bella, Tanya suspiro mientras se tocaba su pancita_, ¿Cómo era posible que ella se fuera aquedar con un bebe de Riley cuando el no esta vivo? _Edward trago saliva – por cierto ¡Felicidades! – le susurro con un fingido estudiamos y algo de sarcasmo.

- puedo explicarlo…- le dijo Tanya pero Edward sabia que Bella no la escucharía no estaba lista podía ver el dolor escondido en sus ojos. Bella nego.

- ya sabes – dijo antes de irse, si dejar explicarse.

Cassie y Emmett miraron como Bella se fue con Matt.

- ¿Creo que será mejor irnos? – le susurro Cassie a Emmett

- es lo mejor… - cuando se voltearon Jasper y Alice se acercaron - _¡Genial!_ – pensó en voz alta.

- ¡Emmett! – el pequeño cuerpecito de Alice impacto con el de Emmett y este no pudo dejar de sonreír quería a esa enana y mucho.

- me encantaría quedarme con ustedes pero Bella me necesita y Cassie esta algo casanda por el viaje…- sonrío mirando a su primos

- bien, no te preocupes…- suspiro - ¿Cuándo te vas? – le pregunto Jasper con seriedad

- el sábado…- susurro Cassie mirándolos

- eso es pasado mañana – dijo Alice con asombro

- es que Matt llevara a Bella a una cena familia….- susurro Cassie algo maliciosa, Emmett la miro pero no dijo nada.

- oh entiendo….- Alice miro como Matt ayudaba a Bella a subirse en el auto.

- Tengo que irme, cuídate enana fue un gusto verte, Jazz – le dio un abrazo a los dos.

- Adiós Emmett, Cassie – susurro Alice mientras abrazaba a Cassie

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta el auto de Matt y se marcharon. Alice miro a Jasper, ambos miraron a Rosalie, y negaron.

- ¿Cuándo se acabara esto? – le susurro Alice con lagrimas

- no lo se, mi Ali, no lo se….- dijo abrazandola

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa...! ¿Como estan? Bien acabamos de llegar de viaje... y estamos super buenas con la historia... ¿Les gusta la trama? o le cambiamos algo? deje su mensaje con su dudas y le responderemos... este capitulo se lo dedicaremos a una amiga muy curiosa a nuestra super curiosita Noe :) Esperamos tu nuevo mensaje nos anima saber que te gusta... y a todas ustedes siganos en Twitter: Mary_Nessi o en Facebook: Reneesme1015 la estremos esperando... <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	6. Verdades a Medias

**_Uniendo a mi Familia._**

**_6 Meses._**

**_Forks – Seattle_**

Bella estaba sentada en el sofá las lagrimas caí lentamente de su ojos, su manos estaba aferradas a su piernas.

Bella estaba sola en aquella casa, Emmett y Cassie estaba con la Sra. Cope, su padre en la casa de su tío Hale y Matt tuvo que irse por un problema con su trabajo; Bella miraba a un punto fijo si míralo en realidad.

_- ¿Cómo es que tu estas embarazada? – le había dicho Rosalie mientras estaba sentada en su habitación, Alice tenia un ponte de helado de chocolate_

_- no me hagas explicártelo…- le susurro Bella con una sonrisa triste, se llevo a la boca un puño de cotufas_

_- Bella lo que quiero decir, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas embarazada? – le susurro Rosalie mientras la miraba con seriedad_

_- Veras, no quería decírtelo por….- suspiro_

_- ¿Por Edward? – pregunto Rosalie mirando a Bella_

_- por mi hermano…-susurro Alice con helado en la boca, Bella asintió antes de míralas._

_- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Rosalie extrañada_

_- por Tanya…_

_¿Por qué?_ se preguntaba lentamente mientras varios sollozos salía de su garganta, sintió unos abrazo cálidos y muy conocidos para ella, Edward la coloco en su regazo mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Por qué Edward? – le susurro mientras la abrazaba, Edward suspiro sabia que le pegaría ella lo amo algún día.

- No lo se, Bella – le susurro mientras la abraza con fuerza, el cuerpo de Bella estaba pegado al pecho fuerte y seguro de Edward, ambos sintieron las corrientes eléctricas tan conocidas para ellos, ambos se estremecieron por la gran fuerza de aquel sentimiento.

_Edward termino de colocar las rosa blanca en el cuarto de Tanya, esta estaba abrazando a una almohada con fuerza._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le susurro con delicadeza Edward a Tanya esta asintió - ¿Segura?_

_- si, no te preocupes…. no llore mucho… - le dijo con sinceridad Tanya, Edward la abrazo con delicadeza y sencillez._

_- ¿lo amas? – le pregunto el mientras la acunaba entre su brazos_

_- si, al igual que tu a Bella… de esa magnitud es mi amor por el… por mi Riley_

Bella suspiro no podía ser tan masoquista, ¿Cómo es que deja que su_ esposo _el cual tendrá un hijo con otra la abrase? pero es que lo necesitaba, _ellos lo necesitaba._

Bella se separo de Edward y lo mío a los ojos, Edward levanto la mano y toco la mejilla de Bella, esta permitió cerrar sus ojos y sentir esa dulce caricia…

_- ¿estarán juntos? – susurro Bella mirando por la ventana; Bree la miro con su ojos grises casi verde con tanto dolor._

_- si, tendrá un hijo, Riley hablo de ello lo destrozó la noticia de saber que "su mujer" era de otro….-Bella la volteo a ver curiosas, se le acerco y la miro con curiosidad_

_- ¿Su mujer? – Bree suspiro y asintió - ¿Por qué le decía así?_

_- Bella tengo mi sospecha, peor no confío en la zorra de Tanya – susurro mirándola – veras cuando Riley me llamo antes de irme a Chicago a estudiar allá Letra, me dijo que había hecho algo malo y que se arrepentía de ello… poco tiempo después me llamo diciendo que tenia dudas sobre el amor, y varias cosas que no llegue a entender… luego menciono a Royce – suspiro, Bella la miro._

_- ¿a Royce? – ella asintió – continua – la animo_

_- como eso no me cuadraba me vine a Forks, y averigüe cosas muy importantes… cosas graves…. – Bella la miro con miedo y nerviosismo_

_- ¿Cómo que cosas? – Bree y Bella se miraron por un rato._

_- Sabias tu que Edward tuvo una gran bronca con Riley, Royce y James…._

Bella abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Edward….

- _¿Qué? – le pregunto separándose de ella - ¿de que hablas?_

_- no tengo nada claro, pero según lo que averigüe… Edward culpaba a Riley a Royce por haberle hecho creer que se había acostado con Tanya_

_- ¿y no es así? – le pregunto Bella desesperada mirándola en busca de respuesta_

_- no lo se, pero Edward no estaba solo Rosalie estaba con el…._

_- ¿y ella que tiene que ver con todo esto? – susurro ella nerviosa_

_- a Rosalie la amenazaron de muerte, no solo eso ella estuvo embrazada…._

- no llore, no me gusta verte llorar – le susurro Edward a Bella esta parpadeo varias veces antes de bajar su cabeza y limpiarse las lagrimas; Los ojos de Bella se alzaron para enfrentar aquellos ojos verdes que estaba mirándola con tanto sentimiento que le costaba pensar con claridad.

- no puedo evitarlo…- susurro Bella, mientras miraba la taza que tenia al frente vacía, se levanto y camino hasta la cocina agarro otra taza y lleno ambas de un liquido marrón oscuro, camino hasta el sofá y coloco la dos taza de chocolate en ellas – lo hizo Rene….- susurro Bella antes de mirarlo.

_- ¿Embarazada? ¿Rosalie? – pregunto Bella si poder creérselo aun como es que su prima quedo embarazada y nadie le dijera aquello_

_- si, pero no se que paso…. juro que yo vi su vientre de no mas de 2 meses pero algo paso, no se que es… pero ella culpa a Royce… incluso Jasper había golpeado a Royce y James y dos días después recibió una paliza de muerte, Bella las cosas después de tu partida se ha vuelta extraña y dolorosa…. Algo esta pasado con nuestra vida…. y temo que todo es culpa de los King – le susurro Bree_

_- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunto la morena a su amiga_

_- puede que este equivocada, pero puede que el bebe de Tanya sea de Riley… y el bebe de Rosalie sea de Emmett…- le susurro mirándola, Bella volteo hacia la ventana_

_- como puede ser el bebe de Emmett cuando Rosalie tenia relaciones con Royce…. nunca le hizo una prueba de paternidad o algo…- exclamo con miedo y curiosidad_

_- no hubo tiempo, Rosalie cayo escaleras abajo aquel…- pero la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Rosalie junto con Alice_

_- ¡Aquí están! Bree, Dieguito anda como loco buscándote – Bree sonrío antes de mirar a Bella_

_- hablamos luego… - Bella asintió antes de verla hiciese_

Ambos se mantuvieron en un silencio sin hablarse, sin mirarse, sin tocarse, sin hacer algo que perturbara al otro. Bella sintió un pequeño golpe en su pancita haciendo que sonriera, cada ves que el bebe le daba un golpecito para ella era la mejor alegría no importara en que momento se encontrara para ella aquello era mas importante que cualquier cosas en el universo.

Pero para Edward aquello no paso desapercibido, la miro con curiosidad cuando vio que su pequeña _esposa_se llevo una mano al vientre no pudo evitara hacer aquella pregunta.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – le susurro curioso mirándola

- por nada – le dijo sin míralo, su corazón latió mas rápido de lo normal

- ¿Por qué? – susurro Edward dejando de mirándola y mirando al frente una foto de ellos estaba en muro que su tía Rene había hecho años atrás. Bella no entendió lo que Edward decía lo miro con curiosidad, Edward miro a Bella y luego al su vientre, lentamente a acerco su manos a ese pequeño vientre, Bella dio un pequeño brinco antes de míralo asustada _¿lo descubrió? _- ¿Quién es el padre? – pregunto el antes de quitar las manos de aquel vientre, Bella dejo de sentir la calidez de aquello.

- no tienes derecho a saberlo – le dijo con seriedad y algo de dolor

- Claro que si – hizo una pausa – yo soy tu esposo tengo derecho de saberlo y por que…- Edward se cayo, ¿Qué le iba decir? _porque la amaba como un idiota y que no le importaba que ese hijo fuera de cualquier idiota que lo amaría como siempre…._no, no podría decirle aquello, pero antes de que Edward pudiera decirle algo Bella hablo por el.

- y por que tu tendrás un hijo con Tanya – termino Bella por el – Sabes Edward no puedes venir después de engañarme pidiendo cosas que NO te correspondes – le chillo enojada mientras lo miraba con seriedad y enojo.

- Claro que si me corresponde… - le susurro de la misma forma Edward a Bella – Tanya y yo no tenemos nada

- si claro Edward y yo me chupo el dedo…. Deja de mentir por favor… deja de engañarnos… ¿Es que nos ves que nos haces daños? – le dijo entre pequeñas lagrimas - ¡Malditas hormonas! – gruño. Bella miro a Edward – además yo lo vi, yo vi su vientre no puedes decir que tu y ella no va a tener un bebe

- yo también vi esa panza…- le susurro enojado – y también te vi con el idiota ese…- le susurro de la misma manera

- ¡NO ES TUYO SI ES LO QUE PIENSA! – le grito con dolor y odio mirándolo entre lagrimas.

- Nunca dije que fuera mía…- le susurro Edward del mismo modo que ella pero si gritarle

-¿Crees que yo soy igual que tu? – le gruño enojada mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas – YO te prometí amor a TI, te prometí lealtad y mírame como quede…- Edward suspiro y la miro con dolor - ¡No fui yo quien tuvo sexo con otro! Sabes que piensa lo que quieras yo te ame como nadie y tu lo desperdiciaste…. – dijo con seriedad y detenimiento otra ves estaba aquel tono de voz que había en ella, aquel que decía tu sentencia a muerte – Ahora vete…- le dijo antes de subí las escaleras.

Edward la siguió hasta su cuarto y entro, no había entrando aquel cuarto dos días después antes de marcharse a Londres, aun le dolía saber que todas las cosas que Bella y el compartía estaba guardadas en las casas que estaba escondidas en el clóset.

- Bella…- suspiro antes de ver como ella lo miraba – solo necesito saberlo, necesito saberlo…. por favor…- dijo entre lagrimas mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y agarrabas las mano de Bella.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – le susurra Bella entre lagrimas - ¿Quieres lo difícil o lo obvio? ¡Maldición Edward! – el la miro con tristeza y dolor

- ¿Es o no es mío? – pregunto con miedo, Bella no respondió ¿Cómo responderle cuando tiene un hijo con otra? ¿Cómo decirle que si y no sufrí por ello?

Por que ella sufría como estupida, el tendría un hijo con otra y ella que…. ¿Es que acaso nunca le importo?, ¿es que nunca eligió por ella como ella eligió por el toda su maldita vida? ¿¡Porque!

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Cassie y se llevo a Bella con rapidez del cuarto, Emmett entro y miro a Edward con odio antes de golpearlo en el estomago, Edward cayo al suelo y miro a su primo con curiosidad y asombro.

- ¿QUE DIABLOS? – exclamo Edward, Bella daba de gritos abajo como lunática.

- ¿Cómo eres tan estupido para embarazar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? – le dijo con enojo, Emmett lo miro con tanto odio que Edward se sintió indefenso por un momento.

- Yo no embarrase a dos personas… - le dijo levantándose – el hijo de Tanya no es mío…. – le gruño, Emmett lo miro con extrañeza – y ni siquiera se si en realidad soy el padre del bebe de Bella.

- ¿Dudas de mi hermana? – le gruño acercándose, le dio un golpe que Edward esquivo con rapidez, Edward le dio en la espalda y Emmett le agarro su brazos derecho y lo empujo a la pared.

Jasper entro a la casa de los Swann con rapidez escucho ruido y miro a su prima.

- ¡Arriba! – chillo ella sin siquiera pensarlo Jasper subió y comenzó a golpear la puerta de Bella, busco en la parte de arriba donde Bella guardaba una llave de repuesto, y entro gruño cuando encontró a Emmett encima de Edward.

Jasper los separo a los dos ambos estaba enojados, tristes y dolido.

- ¿Qué DIABLOS ESTA PASADO AQUÍ?

- ERES UN IDOTA, NO SABES LA CLASES DE MUJER QUE ESTAS PERDIENDO

- YA TE DIJE QUE EL HIJO DE TANYA NO ES MIO

- ¿QUE TE CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA?

- LAMENTO DECIRLO PERO SI LO ERES – le dijo Edward haciendo que Emmett empujara a Jasper para que este cayera encima de Edward, ambos miraron a Edward.

- ¡BASTA! – grito Jasper antes de míralo – USTEDES DOS SON UN PAR DE MALDITOS CABEZA HUECAS…. EMMETT, EDWARD NO ES EL PAPA DEL BEBE AL PARECER ES RILEY….- dijo Jasper mirando al moreno de ojos marrones

- ¡Lo ves…!- murmuró Edward mirando a su primo, Emmett suspiro antes de sentarse en la cama de Bella.

- y tu Edward eres un idiota por dejar ir a Bella…. – suspiro - ¿Qué nos sucedes?

- no lo se…- respondieron Edward y Emmett al mismo tiempo y los tres sonrieron.

- estamos perdiendo la conexión, y eso no puede pasar… tenemos que hacer algo antes de que nuestro padres se entere de ellos y lo que mas van a sufrí son ellos…. y los próximos Cullen, Swann y Hale que vendrán al mundo… - Emmett miro a Edward.

- ¿te diré todo lo que quieras saber siempre y cuando tu me digas lo que yo quiero saber? – dijo levantando la mano en forma de paz, Edward suspiro y asintió dándosela

- bien, ahora _abrazo varonil_… - dijo Jasper abrazado a los dos idiotas.

* * *

><p>Holas Chicas...! gracias por toso su mensaje este capitulo lo escribimos por escribirlo... no tiene sentido y dañamos parte de lo escrito solo queríamos decir que Mary esta pasado por un momento duro su tia Elsa murió el sábado y todas estamos afectadas por ello sobre todo ella... asi que les pido paciencia ya que no sabemos cuando subiremos... ella es ala que se les ocurre las cosas raras de la novela y sin ella creo que no hay proyecto... asi que no se preocupe eso no quiere decir que la dejaremos se mata ella... solo queríamos decirle eso cuidese... :)<p>

** ATTE: Marisol y Mariana :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	7. 8 Meses: La Zorra Tiene Sentimientos

**_Uniendo a mi Familia._**

**_8 Meses_**

** Londres – Inglaterra (POV Tanya)**

_-¡corre, Tanya….corre! –la voz de Riley sonaba de algún lugar, mis ojos estaba borroso por la sangre que caí de mi cabeza el dolor era insoportable._

_-¡RILEY!- grite desesperada, todo estaba oscuro y la lluvia no ayudaba, escuche como la puerta se movía con brusquedad ¿Cómo coño llegue allí? -¡AUXILIO! – la puerta se cayó dejándome ver al maldito de él, mi peor pesadilla y también la de…._

- ¡TANYA! – la dulce voz de Edward me hizo levantarme asustada, me mejilla se sentía humedad, los ojos verdes de Edward me miro con miedo y a la vez con curiosidad, suspire su brazos se colocaron en mi cuerpo mientras sollozaba lentamente - ¿te encuentras bien? – me pregunto preocupado, sabía que era por el bebe. _No por mi por el bebe, no por mi por el bebe…_

_¿Cómo es que un hombre como el cuidaba un hijo de el? ¿Acaso es un idiota o un completo ángel?_

Lo segundo estaría mejor, Edward era lindo y tierno conmigo en otra época lo hubiera disfrutado pero ahora no, me gustaba su atención no lo voy a negar pero yo veo como llorar, como sufre por la pérdida de la cuatro ojos de Bella, sabía que ellos terminaría digo yo lo haría si mi novio besara a cualquier mujer, y me lamentaba haberlo hecho, sabía que Edward me odiaba pero una parte de el – la de padre y hombre que amaba a los niños- le había ganado un poco la batalla.

_Mi pequeña bebita_, este era el mejor plan, yo no podía ofrecerle mucho, pero sabía que amor de mi parte no le faltaría nada, pero aun así no puedo estar con ella, no de la forma que esa bebe quisiera, eso hizo que mis lagrimas saliera como río.

- más o menos…-susurre, el me abrazo los brazos de Edward eran calidos para nada fríos.

- tienes que calmarte le hará mal al bebe….- suspire, Edward nunca me va querer como amiga, le había quitado muchas cosas entre una de ella la felicidad de Bella.

- no te preocupes….- le susurre, estuvimos un rato así hasta que me quede rendida en su brazos.

.

.

.

Estaba caminando por la casa, era algo frústrate estar sentada todo el maldito tiempo, por dios ni que estuviera enferma, el celular sonó y lo andaba buscando.

_Irina_

Suspire mi hermana, si es que le puedo decir así, todo el mundo pensaba que éramos prima pero bueno no puedo hacer nada por cambiar eso.

- _¡Hola, primita!_ – me susurro con hipocresía barata

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dije sentándome en un de los sillones

- _solo te llamaba para saludarte….-_ me dijo sabia que era mentira – _y para_ _decirte lo bueno que es Riley en la cama…-_ escuche una beso de fondo.

¿Riley esta vivo? ¿Pero como?

-¿Qué? – dije sorprendida, nerviosa y enojada, esa noche el no pudo salir vivió esa noche no…

- _si, digamos que tiene una polla….-_ cerré mis ojos mi prima estaba loca – _y todo eso, y lo hace… puff…._ – cada palabra que decía era unas malditas dagas a corazón, ¿Por qué simplemente no se callaba? – _y espero que me proponga matrimonio…. ¿por cierto como te va con tu Cullen?_ – dijo mientras se reía, le colgué.

El maldito de Riley no me pudo haber hecho esto, el plan era perfecto aquella noche matarlos y luego huir junto, Bree se quedaría con la herencia de su padre, como el tanto quería desde el nacimiento de esa pequeña niña, pero el plan tenia una falla el no contaba con que hubiera mas de uno que quisiera matarnos por hacer aquello, _¡maldición!_ El no estaba vivo yo vi como lo mataba, yo vi como paso todo… yo vi como lo enterraba, yo lo vi….

Yo vi como su sangre corría por el pequeño ventanal, como aquellos hombre disparaba como si fuera un muñeco si sentimientos, yo había visto eso ojos grises como me miraba con una disculpa en su ojos, antes de cerrarlos yo lo había visto.

Escapar de allí mientras decía su últimas palabras, había salvando mi vida… nuestra vida, el estaba muerto, me negaba a pensar de que el estaba vivo, me lo hubiera dicho me hubiera buscando.

_¡Maldita vida me llevaba yo!_

Las dos personas más importante y murieron delante de mí, mi nana que era como mi abuela murió cuando yo tenía doces años, mis padres nunca le prestaron atención y murió por su culpa de una enfermedad muy rara, nunca supe de que se trataba… aunque muchas veces le obligue a mis padres decirme…. mas nunca me contaron nada. Y ahora Riley el amor de mi vida y el que sería mi futuro esposo.

- ¡Tanya! ¿Te encuentras bien? – la voz asustada de Rosalie se escucho en la habitación ella de una vez me abrazo fuertemente

- ¡No! – le susurre con lagrimas - lo recordé…. El esta… yo…. Necesito….- pero las palabras salía sin sentidos, Rosalie me abrazo muy fuerte, durante todo este tiempo, Rosalie y yo teníamos una amistad muy rara, ella estaba enojada conmigo por lo ocurrido en el funeral, pero mi egoísmo no vio mas allá de las cosas.

- ¡Ya tranquila, todo estará bien..! – me susurro mientras me aguataba, Los Cullen y Los Hale era unos Ángeles, sabia que todos me odiaba pero necesitaba mas tiempo, para que quisiera a mi bebita._  
><em>**_  
><em>**Rosalie busco un poco de agua para mi, mientras esperaba que me calmara, sabia que no podía deprimirme mucho porque podía complicar mi estado, digamos que he tenido varios aborto, pero el ultimo el que fue en Forks, había sido el peor de todos, estuve apunto de perderlo todo, mi única y poca esperaza era esa niña.

Cuando me calme Rosalie se disculpo y entro a su habitación, no la culpaba, sabia que estaba dolida, ella había perdido a su bebe y todo por culpa del maldito de Royce, aun lo recordaba…  
><strong><em><br>_**__Royce, James y Riley iba hablando sobre cosas sin sentido Royce no estaba muy contento de que Rosalie su linda rubiecita estuviera esperando un bebe del bastardo de los Swann, para Royce lo mas importante no era que ella estuviera embarazada, si no que estuviera en buena forma.__

_Estábamos en unos de los restaurante mas despejando de los poco que había en Forks, baje del auto por obligación, no había querido estar allí…_

_- esto es lo que haremos… - el susurro de James se hizo lejano, como el viento en medio invierno._

__- ¿Tanya quieres un poco de torta de chocolate? – me pregunto Jasper mientras me mostraba el plato blanco con una gran rebanada de chocolate, no me había dado cuenta de cuando llegaron le dedique una sonrisa mientras el se acercaba y me lo dejaba encima de mis piernas.

- Gracias, Jasper…- me dedico una sonrisa antes de perderse en la cocina, la risa cantarina de Alice me hizo recordar a los pajarito que se escuchaba en el cuento de la "Cenicienta" o "Blancanieves" , agarro con la cucharita pequeña un poco de pastel, mientras veía, un poco de Tv, Jersey Shore se puso en la pantalla, mientras me perdía en los recuerdos…  
><em><br>_- Riley….- mi vos salio nerviosas y asustadiza, los ojos grises de mi novio me miraron de la misma forma – no creo que sea bueno, ¿sabes lo que esta haciendo Royce es matar a una criatura que no tiene la culpa de nada? – le susurre entre dientes, mientras caminábamos a varios paso detrás de el.__

_- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – me pregunto con los mismo sentimiento y en la misma forma – si lo evito me mata, y si no lo hago igualito me mata, Tanya amor no puedo ayudar…- lo miro con preocupación_

_- me cae mal pero tampoco para matarlos, Riley solo no la empujes…- le susurre acercándome, sus ojos grises se mezclaron con los míos azules – hazlo por mi, hazlo por Bree es su mejor amiga…. ¡Por favor..! – le susurre nerviosas, amaba a Riley sabia que el hacia cosas mala, pero nunca había matado a nadie y esta seria la primera ves, solo tenia que empujar a Rosalie y esta caería del segundo piso de aquel restaurante._

____ - esta bien, amor... no la empujare… pero no te prometo que ella salga bien del todo….- lo mire con la duda.__

**__**__- mientras no sea tu el responsable, todo esta bien…-el se acerco y me agarro de la cintura, su brazos era calidos y las corrientes estaba allí, las mariposas y los fuegos artificiales también cada beso era único y cada caricias me quemaba.__

**__**__- ¡Te amo…! – el susurro de su labios y el brillo de ello….__

**__**- …- la risa de Alice y Jasper hicieron que los mirara, se estaba riendo de una cosas que estaba pasado en el canal, por lo que mis ojos puede entender (si, mis ojos ¿algún problema?) Sookie se había caído junto con Deana.

- ¿ya llego Edward? – les pregunte mientras dejaba el platico en la mesas, Alice me miro y me dedico una sonrisa antes de señala las escaleras.

- ¡Gracias! – le susurre camine hasta las escaleras cuando me volteé los vi darse un corto beso, era tan intimo y tan hermosos que dolía.

****Subí las escaleras con cuidado, se escuchaba una pequeña música de piano a Edward le gustaba escuchar música clásica por una extraña razón a mi bebe también le gustaba.

-Edward puedo pasar…- susurre después de unos toque, escuche ruido atrás de ella y la puerta se abrió con un Edward despeinado, sin camisas y en pantalones largo.

- claro pasa…- me dejo el camino libre y camine directamente a la cama, Edward tenia varios libros en el suelo, y algunas fotos entre ella yo embarazadas, algunas de Bella y otras de los ecogramas.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunte curiosas, Edward me había enseñado cosas básica ya que yo también iba estudiar medicina.

- tengo que hacer un trabajo para una actividad en clases tengo que hablar sobre las personas importante en mi vida….- susurro mientras borraba algo de una hoja- pero no se que escribir…

Le dedique una sonrisa, Edward era una persona muy especial y no lo voy a negar demasiado guapo para ser verdad, Edward me había dicho que estaba casado con Bella cosa que nunca supe, pensé que solo había arruinado un noviazgo mas no solo arruine eso sino que también arruine una futura familia.

****- no te preocupes llegara pronto tu inspiración…. – el me miro y me dedico una sonrisa – mientras que tal si hablamos sobre los nombres….- le susurre emocionada era algo que quería hablar con el desde que se esta haciendo cargo de mi bebe.

- ¿nombres? – pregunto confundido, lo mire asintiendo como tonta.

- si nombres, los bebe tiene nombres, así que nuestro bebe tendrá un nombre….- le dije emocionada, mientras me acomodaba entre su suaves almohadas- estaba pensando que si era niña podría llamarse Esme como tu mama o Carme como mi mama, Samantha, Carolina, Charlotte, Daniela, Casandra, Marisol, Mariana, Marina, Andrea, Sara, Cristal o… - digo mirándolo a darme cuenta que solo estaba hablando yo sola.

- o Reneesme, tal vez Mackenzie, puede que Mary o Marie, Roxana, Vanessa, Gabriella o…- se cayo le dedique una sonrisa.

- o Isabella…- el me miro y se encogió de hombro – me gusta Isabella pero no creo que se buena idea, no por mi si no por ti… - le susurre el me miro asintió.

****- ¿te gusta Reneesme? – lo pensé un momento era un nombre raro y costaba pronunciar

- me gusta, aunque es raro… ¿de donde lo sacaste? – le dije mientras colocaba mis manos en mi pancita.

- a Bella y a mi nos gustaba mucho jugar a los trabalenguas también a crear nuevas palabras es la unión de los nombre de mis madre y su mama… - me dijo colocándose una camisa.

- bien en el caso de que sea hombre su nombre será Riley…- le susurre sin ninguna pizca de hacer tratos para cambiar el nombre.

****- ¿como su padre? – me pregunto yo asistí y el me dedico una sonrisa- entonces esta perfecto para, tendremos que decirle a la enana ¿aun no entiendo porque no quieres saber el sexo del bebe? – me pregunto recogiendo su cosas.

- solo me gusta la sorpresa…- le susurre mientras le dedicaba una canción.

¿Quién iba a decir que terminaría en la cama de Edward Cullen hablando sobre bebes?

_pues creo nadie…_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?  
><em>**


	8. 8 Meses: Vuelve Amarme

**_Uniendo a mi Familia._**

**_8 Meses_**

** Los Ángeles - Estados Unidos (POV Cassie)**

Camine por el largo pasillo, sabia que esto lo que iba hacer mataría a Bella y Emmett pero el ya me había matado, mas de lo que alguien podía matar a una persona, pensé que el me amaba como yo a el, pero creo que me equivoque, que tonta soy, me jugué todo por el y el solo fue acostarse con la perra de Rosalie…

_- ¡Emmett..! – le dijo Bella enojada, iba llegando de la faculta había tenido que ir por algunos problemas con mi carrera y tuve que arreglarlo, los chicos no se dieron cuenta de que había llegado._

_- ¡Lo siento! pero no se que diablos me paso, cuando Rosalie me enfrento no se… solo me deje llevar lo juro Bella yo no tuve la culpa… yo solo… me arrepiento de haberme acostado con Rosalie… porque aunque no lo creas yo amo a Cassie…- susurro el arrepentido, mi corazón se partió si querré se cayo un adorno de vidrio y ambos voltearon._

_- yo..yo…- susurre mis lagrimas y el nudo era mas fuerte, corrió fuera de esa departamento y corrí hasta mi auto._

_-¡CASSIE! – los gritos de Emmett se escuchaba por todo el lugar, maneje como loca hasta fuera de la cuidad, mis padre tenia una casa allí, cuando llegue estaciones y subí hasta mi antiguo cuarto…._

_**Oooo**_

**_Insoportable error inmensa desolación Aaaaaa_**

**_Estúpida fijación es reversible tu adiós Aaaaaa_**

**_Y no yo no lo quiero creer_**

Ahora estaba en el hospital había decidido con todo el dolor de mi alma, abortar estaba a tiempo solo tenia seis meses, Emmett no me amaba y yo no quería vivir sin no lo tengo a el, pero no quería que mi bebito o bebita me viera de esa forma.

- ¿Señorita Cope? – me susurro un medico era guapo pero no lo suficiente para ser como Emmett.

- soy yo…- el doctor me indico que pasara con un movimiento en las manos, camine lentamente mientras el miedo se apoderaba de mi.

El consultorio era frío y un poco oscuro, le explique lo que quería hacer al doctor y el me dijo todo los con y pros, sabia que podía dejar de tener hijos o puede que no, nadie sabe en esto caso….

**_Tócame, Vuelve a Amarme_**

**_Mírame, Abrázame como antes_**

**_Lo intente pero no puedo odiarte_**

**_Me sentencie a nunca olvidarte_**

_- ¡Te odio! – le había gritando a Emmett cuando me retuvo en una de mis cambios de clases, me había arrastrado hasta unos de los pasillo mas solitario._

_- por favor, tienes que escucharme las cosas no pasaron como tu crees… -una lagrima bajo por su mejilla pero ya mil bajaba por las mías._

_- ¿Dime que no te acostaste con Rosalie y te creer? ¿Time que no te gusto el sexo con ella y te creeré? ¿Dime que al menos te negaste a tener sexo con ella y te creeré? – pero de su voz no salio nada, su labios no se movieron y yo morir en ese momento – entonces no tengo nada que escucharte….- le dije saliendo corriendo._

_- ¡CASSIE! ¡TE AMO! – grito haciendo que me detuviera y lo viera, había esperando tanto por escuchar esa palabras y ahora solo sentía que lo decía por necesidad._

_- ¡NO TU NO ME AMAS! ¡SOLO LO DICES POR EL HIJO QUE ESPERO, PERO ESO CAMBIARA Y NO TENDRAS QUE VERME, TE LO JURO…!_

**_Observa mi decisión_**

**_Por aferrarme a tu voz aaaa_**

**_Estúpida fijación vernos por siempre a los 2_**

**_Como es que te pude perder_**

Y ese mismo día decidí abortar, ese mismo día decidí que después de hacerlo me mataría…. mi madre solía decir que una madre haría de todo por que su hijo no sufriera pues eso lo estoy haciendo, su mi bebe naciera solo traería problemas…

- ¿Entonces esta segura Señorita Cope? – la voz de aquel hombre me trajo a la realidad de mis actos, según la ley lo que haría le llevaría a el perder su licencia y mi por matar alguien.

- si, segura…- dije sin voz, el doctor me hizo firma algunas cosas y luego me dijo que entrar en una habitación, estaba punto de hacerlo cuando algunos ruidos se escucharon de la parte de fuera.

La puerta se abrió con rapidez y por ella pareció Emmett, aunque no quisiera quería corre a su brazos y besarlo y luego decirle lo idiota que era, pero ahora estaba congelada, mi cuerpo no se movía y lo amaba tanto que no sabia que hacer.

**_Me cegué y te vi_**

**_Te borre estas en mí_**

**_Y otra vez me tienes frente a ti_**

- ¿me puedes decir que diablos intentas hacer? – me pregunto enojado, lo mire de la misma forma.

- eso ya no te incumbe… es mi vida… ahora porque no te vas con tu rubia…- le dije de la misma forma.

- tu eres mi rubia…- me dijo divertido pero a la ves serio.

- tu sabes a lo que me refiero… ahora vete…- le dije con todo la fuerza que tenia hasta que sentí un dolor en mi estomago..

- no no me iré….- mi mundo estaba dándome vuelta y solo recuerdo mi nombre en los labios de Emmett.

**_Tócame Vuelve a Amarme_**

**_Mírame, Abrázame como antes_**

**_Lo intente pero no puedo odiarte_**

**_Me sentencie a nunca olvidarte_**

**_Escucha por favor Tócame_**

**_Revive nuestro amor Bésame_**

**_Recuerda todo el hoy Vuelve a Amarme_**

Escuchaba un ruido raro a lo lejos además de voces, también un raro llanto.

- por favor, despierta… se que lo que hice fue malo… pero de verdad te amo… se que no tanto como a Rosalie pero no puedo vivir sin ti, no puedes dejarme no tu, no tu….- susurraba mientras besaba mi manos, si no fuera por que me dolía mi cuerpo y aun no he abierto bien mis ojos, podría a verle dicho que dejar la cursilería y me besara.

- ella estará bien, el doctor dijo que menos mal que la trajimos pudo a ver perdido a tu bebe, fue muy irresponsable de su parte no tomarse los medicamentos que le recetaron…. además del estrés y todo esas cosas… fue lo que afecto el pre aborto….- le susurro Bella sabia que ella había estado llorando por su rara voz de pito.

- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado, Bella? – le susurro Emmett, eran en esto momento que amaba al verdadero Emmett no el rudo si no el sentimental.

- hubiera hecho lo mismo que haces siempre, amarla.. si es que lo haces no?...- esa pregunta quedo en el aire – iré a comer una rica torta le traer un pedazo el doctor dijo que unos minutos despertaba, y se que tendrá hambre esa mujer come como una camionero hambriento… - dijo antes de reírse, la voz de Emmett con su clásica risa sonó – bien, nos vemos luenguito… - Bella mi miro y sonrío mas antes de hacer esa rarita seña que ella y yo teníamos.

El silencio reino en el lugar y Emmett volteo a verme le dedique una sonrisa, ya que había abierto los desde hace un buen rato, el bajo su cabeza y toco con su labios los mío, no pude contenerme lo amaba tanto que haría lo que fuera así fuera su amante – cosa que lo soy legalmente hablando-, para mi Emmett lo era todo, era cada partícula de mi.

- me diste un susto de muerte no vuelvas hacerlo nunca….- me susurro sus ojos brillaba y sabia que era por mi.

- no lo are pero promete que me dirás todo… Todo…- le susurre con el dolor de mi alma, si quería que esto funcionara entonces lo tendríamos que hacer.

**_Insoportable error inmensa desolación Aaaaaa_**

- te lo prometo porque te amo… - y ese sentimiento que quería sentir estaba en mi, mi corazón estaba completo y en mi pancita una patadita me indicaba que el estaba bien.

- te amo… Emm….- el me dedico una sonrisa la mejor de todas…

¿Quién iba a decir que terminaría teniendo un hijo del hombre mas infantil de universo?

Podría decir que nadie…

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Canción: : <em>Vuelve Amarme – Paty Cantu**  
><strong>

Hola Como Estas! Gracias por los comentarios son las mejores, sigamos en Facebook y Twitter y asi se enteran de las nuevas actualizaciones... :)

Sobre todo gracias a las chicas que me dieron el pésame me costo mucho poder ser yo, pero las cosas cambia, a pesar de eso ayer se cumplió un mes de la muerte de mi tia, y asi que me dije que ella me hubiera regañado su no subía, Marisol y Mariana sabes como me he sentido y era la única razon por la que no subía...

Bueno ahora las tres comenzamos colegio sabe lo que significa no pero hoy por la larga espera la premiamos con dos capitulos en ellos se ve reflejado un que otros toques de tristeza... pero tambien hay momentos divertido no mucho... deje un comentario en cada capitulo... y le premiaremos con un capitulo el martes...

**Las Queremos son las Mejores fans...**

**PD: Nos hackearon en Facebook asi que solo sigamos en el Twitter Mary_Ness & MyEzi**

Si mas que decir, disfrute... de la maravillosa noche jajajajaja :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabecita que tiene como cómplice a mi mente...


	9. 8 Meses: ¡Londres, My Londres!

**_Hola Chicas bueno si mas nada que decir, quiero agradecerle cada uno de su comentario... Las queremos son los mejores... _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uniendo a mi Familia.<em>**

**_8 Meses_**

** Los Ángeles - Estados Unidos (POV Bella)**

**_- "Algún día entenderás que lo que piensas no es cierto, lamento haber arruinando tu vida no fue mi intención, solo quería decirte que el hijo que espero con Edward no es de el, sino de Riley…."- _**_las lagrimas baja por mi mejillas cada palabra era mas dolorosa que la otra, eso yo misma lo sabia Bree me lo dijo aquel día, pero si el hijo no era de Edward, ¿Por qué lo cuida y lo quiere como tal? – "**no se si Edward sea estupido o idiota, o solo es que es un chico de buen corazón, sea lo que sea te pido disculpas, por todo y por nada, si tendría que hacerlo seria en persona pero tu estas en Los Ángeles y yo estoy aquí, no es fácil para mi ver como Edward llorar en silencio…."-**mi corazón dolió por eso ultimo._

- Señorita Swann….- el recuerdo aun estaba presente y dolía como tal, mire el hombre calvo que estaba al frente de mi, su ojos negros me miraron si entender mi razón de no responder la pregunta hecha.

- lo siento, Señor Weltz, ¿podría repetir la pregunta? – susurre algo apenada, el Señor Weltz me miro con un poco de enojo antes de suspirar, y ponernos a leer algunos de los artículos, Cassie y Emmett me miraron extraño.

Verán, desde lo sucedido con Cassie las cosas han sido muy extrañada, el paranoico de mi hermano no deja sola a Cassie y es un tormento, aunque por lo menos se controla y Cassie sabes que tendrá que cálaselo por unos meses mas de esa forma….

Emmett ha estado escribiendo cartas misteriosas que remitente a un país extrajeron lo se por la clases de estampillas que compra, además de eso algunas de mis fotos las que me tomo mensuales para enseñarle a mi bebe a desaparecido y podría jurar que era por culpa de mastodonte de Emm, pero la pregunta a todo esto es…

_¿Dónde diablo esta mis fotos? ¿Y a quien se las envía?_

Tengo mis lindas sospecha, entre eso tengo a tres culpables…..

El primero podría ser mi madre, ya que desde la ultima vez que la llame quiere fotos de mi embarazo y le envíe unas 20 fotos de cada mes y momentos importantes también le envíe fotos de Cassie para ella y la Señora Cope la cual se a estado uniendo cada ves mas a la familia.  
>El Segundo sospechoso era la enana de Bree, ya que me había amenazado – bueno a Emmett- con no enviarle algunas fotos de nosotros, pero con Bree, Leah y Ángela no he tenido mucho contactos desde después de el entierro de Riley…<p>

Los que nos deja al mas importante y sospechoso de todo Edward "idiota tarado embustero traicionero príncipe de mi vida dañino para el universo y algo mas" Cullen.

Puedo decir con el 98.9% de que es Edward es muy fácil, Emmett se la pasa hablando de lo único que no esta permitido en mi casa… Londres es un lugar prohibido para mi, y Emmett esta ilusionado con ir a conocer ese hermosos país, lo cual a pensar de que Cassie y yo queremos ir tenemos nuestras razones para decir "No" ella por Rosalie y yo por Edward.

- Sabes Bella debes prestar mas atención a la clases de diplomática…- me susurro Cassie mientras comía un poco de una barra de chocolates…

- lo siento, ando en otro mundo…. – susurre mientras me sentaba en la mesa, Emmett dejo su cosas y fue hacer la cola.

- sabes Emmett anda muy preocupado desde que recibiste la carta de Tanya, dice que eso te bajo tus niveles de felicidad…. – susurro mirándome con un poco de preocupación- Bella, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Tanya?- me susurro curiosas.

Hace unas dos semanas exactamente llego un enorme sobre azul con una caja de color rosada, para mi, lo raro de todo esto que yo no esperaba nada de nadie, adentro había una orquídea, una bolsas de la mejor chocolatería de Londres, un álbum de fotos y varias cartas, había dos conjuntitos de bebe y una pulsera de oro con las letras "CS" lo que significa "Cullen Swann".

Mi curiosidad y mi ilusión era mucho mas de lo que yo podría pensar pero todo era obra de Tanya, nunca pensé que alguien como ella tuvieras sentimientos, como los de cualquier persona normal, su carta era larga y dolorosa, en ella me debaja la custodia de su próximo hijo, la custodia como madre, quería que cuidara de la hija de ella y Riley, la hija que Edward cuidaría a su partida.

Tanya sabia muy bien – pues según lo que pude entender con su carta- que ella no sobreviviría en el parto, la carta era simple estaba plasmado los sentimientos que nunca pensé que Tanya tendría….

- ¿entonces que era lo que Tanya te envío? – me pregunto cuando Emmett se sentó en la mesa, sabia que ambos quería saberlo pero en la carta me hacia prometer cosas que yo misma había tomado como responsabilidad.

- no era nada solo pedía disculpas por todo lo que me hizo, solo eso….- susurre comiendo un poco de puré de papa con chocolate con pan.

Emmett y Cassie me miraron no convencido de ello, pero tendría que comenzar a dejar las locas ideas que su cabeza tenia, había prometido cuidar y darle mi apellido a una niña que no es mía, pero la cosas es que necesitaba hablar con Tanya de una forma o otra necesitaba aclara esto antes de que ella muera… pero no sabia de que forma, pero tendría que juntarnos….

Stefan un chico en mi clases de leyes, camino hasta mi mesa y me dedico una sonrisa.

- Hola Bella… - me susurro algo emocionado, lo mire extraño.

- Hola…- susurre algo incomoda - ¿Cómo estas Stefan? – le pregunto por educación mas por otra cosas.

- bien, Bella el profesor Weltz me dijo que te entregara esto, y te manda su felicidades…. – susurro antes de irse, mire a Emmett y Cassie limpie mis manos con rapidez y abrir el sobre, mi boca se abrió en grande.

- ¿Qué es Bells? – le mostré la carta y ambos pegaron gritos de alegría.

- Fuiste la elegida para estar en el parlamento…. – chillo Cassie emocionada mientras comía rápido su chocolate y corría abrazarme nuestra barriguita se encontraron, mi saltamos con cuidadito.

- ¿si sabes a que parlamento no? – susurro Emmett mirándome con una sonrisa maligna, Cassie y yo lo miramos confundida, hasta que cante…

- ¡NO! – chille enojada, mire a mi hermanos y luego a Cassie.

- Londres….- adivino Cassie y Emmett nos mostró allí en letra perfecta decía Parlamento Nacional de Londres

- No iré, no podré ir…. y No lo are….

* * *

><p>Los grandes edificio antiguos y todo llenos de la maravillosa literatura escondida Londres era hermosas y su clima era maravillosamente hermoso, el frío y la comida, estar aquí para mi era mas que un sueño era importante por muchas razones no tan solo el que gane junto con Ángel el concurso para escuchar una charlas y ver como trabaja el parlamento Británico si no que podría hacer turismos si ninguna duda.<p>

- ¿entonces que quieres hacer primero…? – me susurro Ángel, el cual miraba el mapa con mucha curiosidad, tenemos hoy todo un día para nosotros antes de comenzar a pensar como futuros abogados, el parlamento tenia extrañas reglas y que era cumplidas.

- mmm… que tal si vamos a Big Ben, o podremos ir al London Bridge, también quiero ir al Buckinham Palace, aunque podemos ir antes London Tower o después si quieres, aunque London Eye es magnifico…. – lo mire con una sonrisa mientras comía de mi barra de chocolate – ¿que dices? – Ángel se me quedo mirando con asombro - ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo es que conoces tantos lugares en Londres? – me pregunto mirándome.

- Internet….- me encogí de hombro- me gusta esta cuidad, para mi es muy importante… - le saque la lengua y el se río, su sonrisa y risa era hermosas, Ángel era uno de los compañeros mas sexy de mi clases de diplomática, era un chico alto de ojos verdes (los cuales me recordaba a cierto _esposo mío_) su cabello era de un color marrón muy claro, su labios rosaditos como fresa, su forma de vestir era la mas común y normal de todas, y teníamos mucho en común mas de lo que alguien podría pensar, además era mi nuevo amigo, desde el mes pasado, así que me alegra saber que estoy con el en este viaje- bien que haremos siempre…

- bien te propongo algo que tal si vamos al…- miro el mapa y luego leyó con lentitud- London Bridge y si nos alcanza el tiempo podemos ir al London Eye…- volvió a leer.

- pero también quiero ir a la Torre de Londres o al Big Ben…- susurre emocionada, Ángel coloco una mano en mis hombro.

- será para otro día, entonces cual de las dos…. – dijo señalando los dos lugares, suspire y elegir solo uno…

* * *

><p><strong>Londres – Inglaterra Edward POV<strong>

-¡EDWARD! – el grito de Alice se escucho por toda la casa hoy teníamos un día libre en la universidad, ya que los profesores tendría una reunión con todos los profesores de diferentes carreras incluyendo Medicina y Leyes, lo cual para Jasper, Rosalie y para mi era un alivio necesitábamos un gran respiro, era por eso que iríamos al Sea Life London Aquarium en London Eye, una de las favoritas de Tanya además que Alice quería ver muchos animales _marinitos _como ella les decía, Rosalie iba manejando de lo mas normal mientras yo iba en el asiento copiloto y Tanya junto con los tortolitos atrás.

El camino fue al largo pero aun así fue demasiado divertido hace años que no teníamos momentos como ese, bueno si lo teníamos pero no como esto, eran en estos momentos que necesitábamos a Emmett.

Emmett me había llamado hace como dos horas diciéndome que Bella estar Londres por una semana, dijo que era por deberes estudiantiles, cosas que me extraño mi relación con Emmett se había puesto un poco mas "amorosa" se escuchaba tan gay.

Jasper, Emmett y yo habíamos mantenido contacto lejos de las chicas, era algo de nosotros, además de que Emmett me comunicaba todo lo que pasaba con mi _esposa _y yo _con la suya_, y aunque a Jasper no le gustaba nada saber que Emmett estaba siendo muy masoquista, ya que nos había confesado que estaba enamorado de Cassie pero que necesitaba saber lo que sentía por ella y por nuestra Rosie.

Rosalie también estaba en planes de "olvidar" a Emmett, aunque la verdad es que ni ella misma se cree eso, pero a estado saliendo con un tal Drake, la trata bien pero no es lo mismo, y no lo será.

Por mi parte estoy en un extraña relación con Tanya tanto ella como yo sabemos que esto es solo por el bebe y nada mas que por la bebe, ella amaba a Riley y yo a Bella y eso nada lo podría cambiar, pero eso no quiere decir estaría llorando por ella, Bella sabia muy bien lo que hacia cuando pidió tiempo, Solo son 6 años y apenas llevo cuatro meses si verlas desde aquella pelea en Forks.

- ¡Edward, ya llegamos! – susurro un poquito emocionada Tanya, le dedique una sonrisa y baje del auto, la ayude a bajar y caminamos hasta donde estaba los chicos, compramos las entradas y esperamos un poco antes de entra, los pequeños grititos de la desquiciada de mi hermana, mi prima y mi _nueva mejor_amiga se escucho, cuando entramos, las luces del pasillo antes de elegir los caminos para ver los peces, se vieron a lo lejano.

- esto si que será un día largo…- susurro Jasper le dedique una sonrisa burlona porque la verdad es que lo consideraba de esa forma, hasta que sentí como alguien tropezaba conmigo, Jasper y yo volteamos y unos maravilloso ojos se quedaron enganchando con los mío, era ella con…

_ ¿Quién diablos era el?_

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa...! ¿Como estan? Bien acabamos de escribir este capitulo, tenemos una mala noticia y es que nos robaron la otra ves y en bolso donde se llevaron las cosas estaba mi libreta con todo lo referente a esta novelas, asi que estamos pensando en cambiar la trama o recordad algunas cosas..<strong>

**Asi que díganos su sugerencia... ¿Les gusta la trama?¿o le cambiamos algo? deje su mensaje con su dudas y le responderemos... este capitulo se lo dedicaremos a una amiga muy curiosa a nuestra super curiosita Noe :) Esperamos tu nuevo mensaje nos anima saber que te gusta... y a todas ustedes siganos en Twitter: Mary_Nessi o MyEzi_MySol (este lo comparte Marisol con su hermano)**

**Pase por nuestro nuevo proyecto donde se nos une Ezequiel hermano de mariana, el pito algunas cosas que nos inspiro asi que podremos decir que su dibujo son nuestra inspiración en el Fic Los Mentalista, lealo y denos su opinion...**

**Bien ya vieron el Trailer... jajaja creo que si, y sobre todo las nuevas fotos de Kikis como Blanca Nieves muy hermosa! ya escucharon la cancion de Brunos Mars...? por cierto : ando enojada con Summit porque no colocaron a Muse :( bueno tengo sueño jajaja cuidese deje su mensaje despues de leer esto jajajajajaja**

**Desde tres locas con sueños para todas nuestras amigas Fanfctieras... o lo sea...**  
><strong>PD: Robert Pattinson es de Mary, Jackson es de marisol y Taylor chocolatico Lautner es mio (mariana) :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	10. 8 Meses: Momento Incomodo

**_Uniendo a mi Familia._**

**_8 Meses_**

**Londres - Inglaterra (Edward POV)  
><strong>  
><em>¿Quién diablos era el?<em>

Los latidos de mi corazón iba mas rápido por segundo, la rabia, la tristeza y el enojo cruzaba todos como si fueras carros estrellándose, la mano de aquel chico estaba en las cintura de MI ESPOSA, pero Bella no se movía su mirada estaba enganchada con la mía. Mi respiración se volvió algo irregular.

_¿Qué se supones que haces cuando ves a tu esposa con otro hombre?_

La verdad es que no lo se y tampoco quería saberlo, Bella volteo a ver al chico que tenia a su lado y le regalo una sonrisa.

- ¡BELLA! – los gritos de Rosalie y Alice se escucharon por aquel pasillo, algunas personas voltearon a ver para curiosear, Bella suspiro y les dedico una sonrisa emocionada, las tres mujeres hablaba tan rápido que no se les entendía, las lagrimas bajaron con delicadeza de la mejilla de _mi pequeña esposa_.

- ¡Maldita hormonas! – susurro, abrazando a Jasper el cual se había cercado, sentí algo jalar de mi brazo derecho y la calma volvió a mi, cuando Tanya estaba a lado de mi, sentía un poco de tranquilidad, a pesar de las cosas.

Tanya y yo nos hicimos amigos, ¿tendríamos un bebe no? para mi era importante quería darle de todo a ese pequeño niño o niña que vendría al universo, sabia las posibilidades, tal ves una de las dos muera pero Tanya decía que ella morirá, cosa que no me gustaba escuchar, podía ver en su ojos azules que escondía algo mas de lo que ella me dice.

- es normal…- le susurro Jasper, antes de abrazar a Alice, los ojos de Bella fuero desde nuestra manos hasta la pancista de Tanya, y mis ojos.

Tanya se movió algo incomoda, sabia que quería hablar pero no sabia como hacerlo, y eso era algo lindo, verla intentar ser buena, y aunque ella siempre lo fue…

- ¡Hola! – susurro tímidamente, Bella le dedico una sonrisa

- Hola, ¿Cómo vas… con tu….- dijo algo extrañada- bebe?

- va muy bien gracias…- susurro algo aliviada - ¿y tú? – dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- creo que muy bien…-susurro mirando a su pies- espero no dar a luz aquí, Emmett me mataría…-suspiro- en fin, me da un gusto verlos…-miro al chico y le dedico una sonrisa- chicos quiero presentarles a un amigo su nombre es Ángel Valladares…- dijo mirándolo- Ángel mis primo y una amiga…- dijo señalándonos.

- Mucho gusto…- sonrío, cada uno se presento, para mi era como socializar con el enemigo, pero sabia o quería saber que me sentía como aquel día que Emmett llevo a Cassie a la semana familia, recuerdo como Rosalie sufrió con ello….

_Todo estaba triste llenos de gotas como lo era Forks, algo no raro en ello, pero ningún de los seis teníamos ánimos de fingir que todo estaba bien apesar de que todo se supo como la bomba atómica, la distancia e indiferencia duele mas que 10 mil disparo en el pecho._

_Bella me trataba como otro extraño mas del monto, podía ver en su ojos el dolor, podía saber que quería hablar, golpearme, gritarme y decirme cosas que me alejara de ella, pero nada podría alejarme, estuve alejando tanto tiempo y esta ves no sucederá…._

_La graduación se acercaba cada día, y todo estábamos esperando que no llegara para mi seria el final de un película que pudo tener un final feliz, con el baile de los novios, sea como sea nunca tendré eso hasta que mi esposa me perdones, y si es que me perdona._

_- ¿A quien esperamos? – susurro Bella con aquel tono de voz neutro, muerto sin vida._

_- a Emmett, dijo que quería presentarnos alguien….- el susurro de mi tía fue el de una niña al romper su corazón cuando no ve un regalo en pleno árbol de Navidad, podíamos fingir y la cosa pero eso no quiere decir que nuestros padre no sepa que entre los seis lo que menos había era armonía, paz y sobre todo confianza._

_- ¿a que hora llegara? – pregunto estaba vez Jasper, Jasper estaba dividido entre su mejor amigo y tengo que admitir que eso me dolió un poco, y su hermana pero como decía el "la ley de gemelos es la ley de gemelos"_

_- ¿acaso ya nos quieres fuera de aquí? – la mirada oscura llena de odio de Bella taladraron los azules de Jasper._

_- Sabes que no es así…- Bella lo miro sin creer en su palabras…_

_- si sabes que no creo en ti cierto…- le susurro con su voz muerta_

_- Entonces no deberías hacer preguntas que no viene al caso si no vas a creernos…- le susurre enojada, me partió hablarle así pero estaba arto de su tonta actitud, su mirada hacia mi fuero como dagas en el corazón, su palabras llenas de odio._

_- claro tienes razón…- se cayo por un momento, miro por la ventana- porque no llamas a Tanya y le pides que te ayude con tu tarea de biología, así podrías descubrí si son compatible genéticamente…- me dijo con esa mirada burlona, aunque detrás se escondía el mayor dolor de todo- sabes Edward el sexo en todo en la vida…- y se levanto para ir a la cocina._

_Mi corazón palpitaba ella no confiaba en mi, y tenia todas las de perder, ella podía hacer cualquier cosas, pero nunca permitiré que este con otro eso nunca…_

-¿Edward? – la voz de Tanya me hizo volver a la realidad, ese recuerdo me hizo pensar en lo idiota que era ahora, Bella estaba formando su propia vida lejos de mi, lejos de un nosotros, pero a pesar de eso tenia algo que me pertenecía.

- ya tenemos que irnos, nos están esperando…- susurro Ángel para nosotros, Bella asintió sin dejar de mirarme, sabia que aunque estaba disimulado una que otra veces su mirada si iba hacia donde estaba nuestra manos.

- ¿Tan rápido? – dijo Rosalie extrañada y algo desilusionada.

- lo siento Rossi, pero no vinimos por querré venir, la universidad eligió a varias personas para algunas actividades extracurriculares en Londres, nuestra primera clases comienza en media hora y si no nos presentamos podríamos perder este semestre….- susurro Bella mirándola mientras se explicaba.

- ¡Oh, en serio! – Bella asintió- Esta bien pero ven a visitarnos…

- si ven…- susurro Tanya mirándola, Rosalie la miro algo rara al igual que Alice, yo solo me limite a ver a Jasper que estaba confundido igual que yo.

- mmm, veremos que podemos hacer ¿vale?- susurro abrazando a Rosalie.

- pues, Vale…- le dijo mi loca hermana, Bella abrazo a Jasper y un corto abrazo a Tanya, su ojos me miraron como esperando por algo, pero no sabia que hacer.

Pero todo pasó rápido, solo tuve que bajar un poco mi cabeza para besar su frente, amaba besarla en esa parte porque era tan para ella y desde mi vista era como una niña pequeña, mi pequeña niña, mi pequeña esposa.

Bella se separo y camino con Ángel, hasta perderse en la multitud, el silencio se quedo entre nosotros, hasta que las chicas se acordaron de los peces, y comenzaron a caminar.

- ¿Edward? – la voz de Tanya, sus ojos me miraron con curiosidad

- ¿si?

- ¿Sabes porque Ángel tenia una cinta de compromiso? – me pregunto algo confusa mientras caminábamos, viendo algunos peces.

- no, no ¿Por qué? – le pregunte mirándola

- curiosidad, solo eso…- me le quede mirando, pero no le preste atención…

***Días Después/ Londres – Inglaterra***

**(Bella POV)**

_¡Dios!_– pensé cuando salimos de la segunda conferencia en nuestro cuarto día, faltaba un día mas y podríamos regresar a Los Ángeles, estaba emocionada había conocido bastante de todo esto, además de que el Parlamento Británico era uno de mis favorito, claro esta que el Americano sabes mover muy bien su piezas.

- ¡Diablos! – susurro Ángel, cuando comenzó hablar en español, había aprendido algunas palabras como _"Hola, hermosa, magnifica, los quiero"_ y otras palabras allí.

- Deja el estrés…- le susurre, Ángel me dedico una sonrisa - oye iré a la cafetería de la esquina, ¿quieres venir? –pregunte colocándome mi gorro, Ángel negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Salí de la habitación que compartía con Ángel, el pasillo era largo y amaba estar allí, era magnifico todo era hermosas antigua y moderno como lo era Londres. Tome el ascensor y marque el numero del lobby, termine de acomodarme mis bufadas, gorra y chaqueta además de mi cartera, mi pancita me hacia ver como una niña con balón adentro.

Camine hasta la salida, el hermoso frío de Marzo se sentía en mis mejillas, la gente caminaba como si fuera algo normal, el gran **St. James's Park **y eso me agradaba porque era uno de los parques reales.

Camine hasta el parque los árboles aun cubierto por nieve era hermoso, mis piernas dolía y odiaba eso, me senté en una de las muchas bancas mientras miraba el paisaje, ni siquiera había caminado nada, odiaba estar embarazada porque no podía explora.

Suspires, todo lo hacia por mi pequeña o pequeño, cerré mis ojos y me imagines su ojos verdes, o marrones, su cabello largo enrulados de un hermoso marrón o bronceado….

- _una dulce manzana, para un dulce princesa…_- mis pensamiento se fueron al infierno cuando escuche las palabras mas hermosas que nadie me allá dicho, corrección que solo uno me ha dicho. Tan solo de pensarlo mi corazón se acelero….

Abrí mis ojos, y me encontré con la cosa mas rara del mundo…

_¿Qué diablos paso aquí?_

* * *

><p>Holaaa...! Bueno aquí estamos, se nos perdió el cuaderno ya eso lo sabes asi que estamos improvisando, no recordamos muchas cosas pero bueno, asi que aqui le damos una encuesta...<p>

¿Quiere una conversación Tanya/Bella o Bella/Edward?

Vote en nuestra encuesta, díganos a través de su comentarios... Bien lee nuestra nueva historia... Les dejamos la previa... Espero que nos apoye cuídese...

* * *

><p><strong>Los Mentalista: Primera Generación<br>** Entre los humanos existe una especie de personas llamadas "Neófitos" estos neófitos tiene poderes sobre naturales, pero ocurre un asesinato y ellos están a la mira, todos son culpables menos uno...  
>¿QUIEN SERA EL ASESINO? BE R/Em A/J

¿Que les parece?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	11. 8 Meses: Un trato disparejo

**Hola , lo siento muchísimo, muchas cosas locas últimamente ¿ya vieron la película? ¿les gusto? bueno nos responde en el rewien :) jajajaja espero que les guste el capitulo mañana le subimos dos mas :) ATTE: Marisol  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Uniendo a La Familia.<strong>

Bella POV

- Emmett, no sabes cuanto te extraño hermanito…- le susurre como cada noche al menos aquí en Londres el me llamaba.

_- ¿Qué tal tu día como estuvo? ¿Cómo es Londres? _– la voz de Emmett sonó del otro lado del teléfono, no se si era porque casi estaba por dar a luz o era yo y mis tontas emociones.

- bueno digamos que todo esta, como debe estar….-susurre mientras me sentaba en mi cómoda cama.

- _¿lo viste? _– susurro mi hermano y podía jurar que estaba mirando por la ventana, Emmett no era para nada cursi y mucho menos sentimental pero desde lo hecho de Rosalie y Royce el Emmett que todos conocía había muerto con lentitud y agonía y solo una persona lo veía con claridad: Cassie.

- si, y lo bese también…- dije entres un pequeño llanto – juro que no quería, lo juro pero me deje llevar Emm, nos dejamos llevar… No sabes como quiero irme de Londres, no soporto estar aquí… - susurre con desesperada, mi cuidad favorita se había convertido en todo un infierno.

_- lo bueno es que mañana te regresas….- _suspiro mientras un incomodo silencio se escuchaba al otro lado - _¿Quieres contarme? _– mi suspiro fue largo, nunca podría negarle nada a Emmett, nada…

- Veras fue haces como unas horas, necesitaba ver mas de la hermosas Londres, sabes como amo esta cuidad, se suponía que solo venia por el parlamento, así que fui a dar un paseo y me encontré con….

_- una dulce manzana, para un dulce princesa…- mis pensamiento se fueron al infierno cuando escuche las palabras mas hermosas que nadie me allá dicho, corrección que solo uno me ha dicho. Tan solo de pensarlo mi corazón se acelero…._

_Abrí mis ojos, y me encontré con la cosa más rara del mundo…_

_¿Qué diablos paso aquí?_

_Alice estaba parada al frente de mi con una hermosas sonrisa, a lado de ella estaba Rosalie, amabas estaba vestida para taparse del enorme frío, detrás de ella estaba una Tanya por su forma de parase estaba nerviosa._

_- ¡Hola, chicas! – exclame con una muy fingida emociona, para nada emocionada, Rosalie estaba vestida con una chaqueta roja que le llaga a las rodias una bufada y guantes para la ocasión, la enana estaba de la misma forma pero vestida de Verdes, mientras que Tanya estaba vestida de la misma forma pero de morado._

_- ¡Bells, que magnifica sorpresa! – la voz de Alice me hizo acordarme de que ella era maléfica a pesar de ser toda una pequeña duende._

_Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Tanya y ella los esquivos, Rosalie me dio un corto abrazo, el silencio se hizo eterno y porque algo incomodo, las manos de Tanya estaba ubicadas en el muy reconocible vientre._

_Mi ojos se perdieron en el, allí estaba el hijo de Tanya y Edward, o el de Riley con ella, a pesar de que sabia que no era genéticamente de Edward siempre seria del, siempre estará esa pequeña sombra, una pequeña sombra que no tiene la culpa de el daños que sus padres nos hicieron._

_- ¿oye Bella no quieres un pedazo de pastel de chocolate? – susurro Rosalie mientras me dedicaba una hermosas sonrisa, mirar me hacia recordar lo que me dijo Bree hace tiempo…_

_"Ella perdió el hijo… el hijo que tenia con Emmett… el hijo de Emmett..."_

_- ¿Entonces vendrás? – la voz de Alice se escuche, las mire y les dedique una media sonrisa, Rosalie me miro esperando una respuesta, mientras que Alice estaba mas emocionada en cambio Tanya estaba incomoda._

_- si, claro… - el chillido de Alice se escucho por todo el lugar._

_- bien caminemos…- susurro Alice mientras agarraba la mano de Tanya y la mía a la vez._

- _¿entonces fueron a comer pastel?_– la voz de Emmett sonaba con incredulidad y algo de sarcasmos, suspire.

- si, no fue la mejor idea, pero sabia que Alice tramaba algo y muy tarde me di cuenta de lo que era…

- _¿Qué tramaba la enana? _– se escucho un pequeño ruido y la voz de Cassie – _Cassie esta escuchando también…-_ suspire, ninguno de los dos teníamos secretos.

- Bien lo que tramaba Alice era…

_La pequeña Cafetería era muy acogedora, tenías muchas cosas para la época, no es que fuera amante a ella pero se veía hermoso, pronto se acercaba navidad y Londres estaba pasando por una tormenta de nieve, algo raro en ella pero magnifico para su gente._

Solo faltaba una mes para poder ver a mi pequeño bebito o bebita y seria maravilloso tenerlo entre mis brazos acurrucarlos y sentir su manitas y piecitos, su hermosos ojos, ¿será marrones o verdes? el color de su pelo ¿bronces o marrones?

_- ¿entonces Bella cuantos meses tienes? – parpadee varias veces mientras miraba a mis primas y Tanya._

_- ocho meses, pronto estaré en labor…- susurre con una sonrisa mientras sobaba mi pequeña pancita. Tanya me miro con un brillo en su ojos, mientras suspiraba._

_- ¿En serio? ¡Tanya también! ¡Amabas darán a luz en Marzo! – las dos sonreímos incómodamente, saber eso era más doloroso, saber que en cualquier día de Marzo mi hijo pueda nacer y Edward no este conmigo sino que con Tanya, suspire, ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?_

_- me alegro en serio…- dije mirando a Tanya esta asintió, mientras miraba los copo de nieves por la ventana._

_Las conversación se quedo en un frío silencio, mientras se escuchaba una rara canción por las pequeñas cornetas de la cafetería, Alice suspiro y se excuso con que quería ir al baño y obligo a Rosalie a ir con ella, amabas se fueron dejándonos solas…_

_La canción de Katty Perry se escucho en el lugar era algo raro porque me acorde de cada uno de eso momentos que me sentía miserables…_

_- ¡lo siento! – la voz de Tanya se escucho en los altos de mis pensamientos. Su ojos estaba fijo en la ventana, viendo aun los copos de nieves, su manos estaba alrededor de una taza de chocolate caliente, y su corrito tapaba un poco su cabello._

_- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?- murmuré mirándola con curiosidad, su ojos azules se posaron en los míos, sentí como cada uno de mis cabellos se paraba y no era por el frío, los ojos de Tanya ya no brillaba como antes, era solo unos ojos vacíos sin vida ni esperanza._

_- por haber arruinado tu matrimonio, lamento haber hecho todo aquello, pero estaba en juego mi vida y la de Riley, al final fue el quien nos salvo…- suspiro mientras toba un poco de su bebida – se que no merezco tu perdón pero puedo pedirte un favor…_

El recuerdo de aquel favor hizo que una lagrima bajara por mi mejilla, ¿Cómo había sido tan estupida para aceptar aquello?

- _¿Cuál fue ese favor Bells?_– la voz de Cassie se escucho me limpie la lagrimas lentamente, no quería recordar como había terminando nuestra pequeña conversación.

- bueno ella me pidió…

_- ¿Qué, que favor? – susurre algo ida, no es que no me gustara la idea, pero no quería tener nada que me uniera a Tanya y mucho menos a Edward, y aunque mas unida a el no podría estar. _

_- Quiero que tú seas la madre biológica que mi hija o hijos…- el pequeño trozo de chocolate que tenía en mi garganta lo trague de una ahogándome en el proceso._

_- ¿¡Estas Loca! – le chille en voz baja- ¿Cómo crees que aceptare algo como eso?¿Te has vuelto loca? – ella me miro con ignorancia, y hablo como si yo no hubiera hablado._

_- moriré Bella cada día muero, y no te hablo porque prácticamente estoy mas muerta que viva, si no fuera por Edward y su familia ya estuvieras muerta, no me veo siendo madre pero se que no durare ni el primer mes como ello, en cambio tu eres perfecta, siempre has sido perfecta…- gruño lo ultimo, suspire._

_- no soy perfecta para nada, si lo hubiera sido Edward estaría conmigo y no… y no…_

_- y no conmigo…- susurro con una sonrisa burlona, un poco de brillo en su ojos – eres una estupida Bella si amaras a Edward te darías cuenta que todo lo que ves no es cierto, ¿algunas ves te has puesto a pensar en el dolor de Edward?- mire a otro lado- no verdad, Edward no hace mas que estudiar, estudiar y estudiar, solo se encierra a hacer eso, lo obligamos a que coma y se entretengan, conmigo a veces hay conversaciones pero la diferencia es que yo no soy tu, y tu no eres yo…- amabas suspiramos, Tanya tenia razón en algo ninguna de las dos éramos igual a la otra._

_Tanya era sumamente hermosas, su cabello de color rubio resaltaba con su fina cara, su hermosos ojos azules eras como el cielo en las mañanas, en cambio yo solo tenía un desaliñado cabello de color marrón y ojos comunes._

_- la cosas es que…- siguió Tanya- no importa lo que hagamos Edward nunca va querer a otra que no seas tu…- suspiro- y eso es bueno porque el único que puede hacer cambiar de animo esta muerto…- saco algo de su bolso era un sobre blanco- hazme saber si acepta mis propuesta Bella, soy una mujer que le gustar tener todo controlado, y antes de irme, quiero saber que mi hija o hijo queda en buenas manos… - el sobre lo coloca al frente de mi, mientras nuestro ojos se cruzaron._

_- ¿si sabes que esto es ilegal no? – ella se hecho reír, mientras suspiraba._

_- esa palabra dejo de existir para mi desde hace mucho tiempo, Bella no soy una buena persona y Riley lo era mucho menos, pero aun así nos amábamos locamente, no estoy pidiendo que me entienda solo que cuides a la única persona que pude amar…_

_- ¿Por qué te despide? – ella sonrío_

_- tengo leucemia, mi medico dice que mi bebe no saldrá con esa horrible enfermedad, pero el calcula que no durare un año y puede que muera en el parto, eso ha provocado mi seis abortos, y la verdad no es que me alegre mucho vivir, así que es por eso que le metí a todos diciendo que Edward era el padre de mi bebe…- murmuró mirando la ventana otra vez._

_- era la única forma de un futuro para tu hijo…- lo entendí, por primera vez entendí su plan iba morir feliz en parte su hijo estaba en buenas manos con una hermosas persona - ¿pero no te remueve la conciencia? – ella me dedico una mirada aunque no me estaba viendo._

_- si… bueno a veces….- suspiro- Sabes algunas ves has deseando ser como una mariposa….- me miro y vi un hermosos brillo un brillo que hacia a Tanya la persona que era._

El silencio se formo en la otra línea, esperaba los regaños de mi hermano y las palabras de consuelo para no llorar de Cassie pero en cambio no recibí nada de eso.

- ¿Emm? ¿Cass? – susurré con mis voz temblorosa.

- _¡Isabella Swann! ¿Estas locas? ¿Un hijo de Tanya y Riley? ¿Dime que no firmaste nada? ¿Dímelo?_– suspire mientras otras lagrimas bajaba por mi mejilla.

- no, bueno aun pero lo he estado pensando Emm… - murmure con nerviosismos.

- _Bells, ¿en serio quiere eso? ¿En serio estas dispuesta a verle la carita a ese niño o niña y recordar todo esto?_– murmuró mientras se escuchaba algunas palabritas de Cassie.

- si, Emmett si quiero esto…- mentí con mucha naturalidad.

- _bien… ¿entonces eso fue todo? _– murmuró mas para si mismo que para mi - _¿o hay algo mas? _

- no, eso es todo…. – murmuré Emmett suspiro y ambos nos desámanos buenas noches bueno ellos a mi, tranque mientras me acomodaba en la cama, la luz de la ventana que daba los faroles iluminaba todo el cuarto.

Cerré los ojos con tantas fuerza para no escuchar los gemidos y los gruñidos que había estado a kilómetros de aquí.

_Después de que las chicas se fuera y mi rara pero "entretenida" conversación con Tanya, necesitaba más aire que cuando salí, camine por las largas y pobladas calles de Londres, las tienda todo estaba llena con la próxima celebración Carnaval._

_Entre unas de las tienda vi una hermosas tienda para bebes y mi instinto maternal no fallo, entre con mucho cuidado y el olor a nuevo y a bebe me enamoro, había tantas cositas desde minis pequeñas a maxi pequeñas, era maravilloso como algunas cositas podía romperte el alma, como unos hermoso zapatito o unas camiseta._

_Compre de todo un poco, compre para Cassie y para mi, incluso compre para la beba de Alice ya que ella sabe el sexo y algo para el bebe de Edward, y aunque me sentí extraña, era algo que quería hacer, algo que me nació._

_Cuando estaba pagando, la puerta sonó mientras que mi celular también sonó._

_**"No te tardes Bells,  
>acuérdate de que cenaremos junto… Ángel" <strong>_

_Suspire mientras terminaba de pagar, les respondí rápidamente, Ángel era como su nombre todo un hermosos Ángel._

_**"No tardare de hecho ya voy en camino  
>guárdame un puesto, hoy se me antoja pizza<br>Bells"**_

_Camine algo distraída hasta que tropecé con un firme pecho, la tres bolsas se me cayeron, y me agarre fuerte de su hombros para no carme, su manos estuvieron en mi cintura, y de repente todo se quedo así, aunque si mirarlo sabia quien era, por las malditas corrientes, y las mariposas en mi pensar._

_Subí la vista y me encontré con unos ojos verdes fijo en mí, mi corazón palpitaba más fuerte que nada en el mundo, mi respiración era entre cortada y por un momento me vi besándolo con pasión, negué con la cabeza y con tranquilidad me separe de el, me acomode un poco la ropa._

_-¿Estas bien? – pregunto con preocupación, mientras me miraba a los ojos._

_- estoy bien no te preocupes… - suspire me agache para recoger las cosas, pero Edward hizo todo el trabajo por mi, y por una ves me sentí como una esposa embarazada, el me entro las cosas con una corta sonrisa - ¡Gracias! – murmure el silencio se hizo cada ves mas pensado y era algo que yo no podía soporta._

_Camine hasta la salida, y camine por la fría calle, era lo que me faltaba, sentí una mano en mi brazo derecho y una voz…_

_- ¡No te vayas!_

* * *

><p><em>Pase a leer nuestras dos nuevas novelas, apoyemos pliss!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?_


	12. 8 Meses: ¡Adiós Amor, Adiós Londres!

**Hola como esta? perdon la tardanza pero hemo tenido algunos problemas... no se preocupe... ¡sorpresa! encontramos el cuaderno y como le debemos dos capítulos por el estreno mas el bono de navidad le subiremos cuatro capítulos antes del sábados ¿que tal? jajaja ya suena a propaganda ya sabes sigamos en twitter por Mary_nessi y podrá saber cuando subimos... dejenos su comentario plisss  
>PD: Pase y leeanse las otras novelas... <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uniendo a La Familia.<strong>_

**Escritor POV**

-¿puedes por favor decirme que sucedió? – la voz chillona de su hermana se escucho en toda su habitación más no le presto atención, ya nada tenia sentido para el, ¿para que luchar por algo que no vale la pena? ¿Para que?

- ¡Lárgate Alice!- le susurro mientras leía o lo intentaba leer, sus manos escribía con rapidez en su libreta estaba haciendo mas fuerza de lo que de verdad tenia que hacer, Alice lo miro con frustración y se lo dejo saber con un suspiro, odiaba verlo así pero ella intuía que era por cierta morena que se regresaba hoy a Los Ángeles.

_- ¿Qué quieres Edward? – la voz de fastidio y dolor de Bella sonó en aquella calle, llena de gente, estaba hermosas no hermosas es quedarse corto a lo que ella estaba, y tendrá un bebe un ¡bebe que no es mío! Pensó Edward mientras la miraba_

_- yo…yo… me preguntaba si tu ¿quieres comer comigo? – quiso golpearse desde cuando el tartamudeaba como idiota, la miro a eso hermosos ojos marrones que lo hacia derretirse, desde hace mas de nueve meses no tenia una buena conversación y su encuentro días antes no cuenta._

_- ¡lo siento, Ed! pero ya hice planes con Ángel, tenemos la ultima noche en Londres y el quiere que sea casi perfecto, ya sabes….- suspiro algo apenada, bajo la miranda hasta el suelo y suspiro – pero tal ves cuando venga de nuevo a Londres, tu y yo… ya sabes…- susurro algo incomoda, Edward lo entendió, entendió que no quería verlo, que no quería estar con el._

_-¿creí que te vería en seis años? – ella se tenso, ¿Cómo se atreve pensar eso? pero una voz interna le respondió "tu se lo dijiste" ella lo miro con furia, claro pero como disfruto su ausencia._

_- si yo también, pero veo que entre el corto tiempo lo disfrutaste tendrás un bebe…-le dijo con todo el odio ella sentía en ese momentos._

_- ¡y tu también! – le dijo Edward con el mismo todo y mirada, Bella lo miro con enojo y lo empujo antes de caminar, Edward sabia que tenia que trazar un plan para verla, pero no pensó mucho cuando la agarro y la metió a la fuerza al auto…._

Sonrío, al recordar como había secuestrado a Bella, había sido la cosas mas rara del mundo, El, Edward Cullen secuestrando a su propia esposa, se levanto de su silla lentamente mientras caminaba hasta la ventana, un deje de melancolía y tristeza estaba sembrado en su cara, ¿Cuándo volverá a ser feliz?

- ¡ya debes estar en Los Ángeles! ¡Dios porque no me permites un segundo de paz con ella! ¿Por qué siempre nos suceden estas cosas? – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, Edward era una chico que siempre mantenía el control de su sentimientos pero desde hace unos meses andaba "algo sensible"

_- ¿Cómo te atreves? – le susurro con enojo Bella cuando llegaron a un pequeño departamento en el centro de Londres, era una edificio de color rojo con marcos blanco, Bella lo fulmino con la mirada mientras esperaba el ascensor._

_- con el derecho que me concede ser tu esposo….- le susurro Edward con una sonrisa. Bella rodó los ojos estaba enojada, emocionada e ilusionada. Si, Bella ~ Cullen ~ Swann se permitía tener ilusiones con su esposo, y aunque ella sabia que no podrían el estaba con Tanya fuera o no fuera su hijo el estaba con ella._

_- ¡si, como digas! – dijo enojada, el ascensor paro en el piso cinco, y Edward como todo caballero que el le permitió el paso había solo una puerta blanca lo cual a Bella le dio a entender que era uno de eso departamento de una sola casa, Edward abrió la puerta y Bella entro con frustración pero se le paso al ver el interior de esta. - ¡Alice! – fue lo único que susurro, y el se hecho a reír mientras caminaba a la cocina y era seguido por Bella._

_- si te das cuenta tiene toques de mama, y algunas que otras cosas mia…- murmuró mientras colocaba algunas cosas en la nevara, Bella miro todo el lugar era hermosos._

_El lugar era enorme, tenía un corto pasillo con un pequeño gabinete donde estaba colocando los periódicos, revista y las fotos de su familia, el perchero y los paraguas. El camino daba paso a la enorme sala, los sofás todo eran blancos con cojines negros y azules oscuros, la pequeña mesita de en el medio con algunos adornos el televisor en la parte derecha con el compartimiento de las películas, algunas otras fotos._

_en la parte izquierda habías tres ventana grande daba espacio a la parte de afuera la cual era una terraza y tenias flores de varios colores, por lo cual supo que era algunos de los toques de su tía Esme, en la pequeña terraza había una barra y algunos bancos._

_Había tres escalones el cual indicaba hacia el hermoso piano negro el cual era visible y en la parte de atrás un enorme sofá de cuero negro con una lámpara a su lado y una mesita, el sofá la daba la espalda a una mini biblioteca que Edward tenia allí._

_Bella subió los tres escalones y toco el piano era algo que hacia amaba tocarlo y sobre todo amaba verlo a el tocar, vio un pequeño pasillo el cual le daba la sensación que era hacia los cuarto, todo el lugar estaba decorado en blanco y azul oscuros, las enorme cortinas que tapaba las ventanas estaba a los lados._

_- ¿te gusta? – susurro Edward desde el otro lado, Bella le dedico una sonrisa sincera._

_- es hermosa Edward, ¿debió costarte una fortuna? –susurro mientras se sentaba en el banquillo, Edward negó mientras del menso agarraba dos vaso llenos de helado de chocolate._

_- para nada estaba en oferta…-susurro como si nada, la cocina era negra, y Edward le daba gracias al cielo que todo fuera calculado de la forma que le gustaba un toque lleno de el, había cuadros en todas partes, de los paise que deseaba visitar con Bella y su hijos…_

_-mmm…- Bella comenzó a tocar una suave música y Edward fue hasta donde ella estaba, Bella cerro los ojos para concentrarse…_

-¿te encuentras bien? – le susurro Ángel mientras la miraba extraño, Bella suspiro la verdad es que no se encontraba bien desde hace unas hora a tenido fuertes dolores, pero no le había dado importancia ella sabia cuando daba a luz.

- solo estoy cansada, muchas emociones… Londres me emociona…- susurro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, Ángel asintió emocionado necesitaba regresa ver a su novia y hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer; Bella miro por la ventana del avio faltaba solo media hora para estar en los brazos de su osos Emm.

Bella cerró los ojos y lo hecho de ayer vinieron a su mente…

_-¿Por qué? – las copas llenas de jugo de naranja, y los planos ton un trozo de pizza era la cena de aquellos dos chico enamorado y si Bella falta a su cena con Ángel._

_- digamos que he tenido algunos problemas, y el embarazo de Tanya a sido muy diferente…- suspiro, era una tema que quería no sacar pero Bella le pedía respuesta que aun no estaba listo para dar._

_-mmm…- bebió un poco de su bebida, sus miradas se cruzaron y Edward se levanto recogiendo la mesa, Bella suspiro pero necesitaba hacer preguntas, pero no quería ser una chismosa, ¡pero demonios, en su familia nunca ha habido secretos!- ¿Por qué nadie nos dijo sobre el embarazo de Rosalie? – le pregunto Bella mientras ayudaba a Edward a recoger los platos._

_- como decirle algo cuando ustedes no estaba cercas…- suspiro, Edward miro a Bella – además eso es algo que no me incumbe decir, Rosalie estaba aterrada y dolida por todo, y el aborto que tuvo por rodar por las escaleras fue algo que la traumo… De todas formas ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que se quedaran? – le dijo serio, Bella no respondió y la verdad es que ella no sabría que responder._

- ¿Edward quieres come? –a la voz de Rosalie hizo que Edward se asustara, ella le dedico una mirada burlona.

- ahora bajo…- ella suspiro y bajo no si antes míralo con curiosidad.

Edward recogió todas las fotos que tenia en suelo, vio una que hizo que esa día fuera especial…

_- ¿te acuerdas de esa noche? – le susurro Bella entre risa, eran las nueve de la noche y ella no quería irse, necesitaba despedirse de Londres como se debe y aunque sabia que mas bien estaba preparándose para lo que se vendría._

_-si…- dijo entre risa - ¡te ves tan mono si un diente! – chillo con emoción, "malditas hormonas" pensó. Edward hizo un pequeño pucherito que Bella beso si medir su acciones, Edward la agarro de la cintura y la pego mas a el, ambos se besaron como si nunca se hubiera besado, el beso era lento y suave pero con el paso de lo minutos se convirtió salvaje y lleno de hambre, Bella se sentó en su cintura y miro a Edward con lujuria, ninguno de los dos dijo nada._

_Bella con lentitud fue quintadote la camisa mientras que el le besa el cuello con toda la pasión del mundo, Edward hizo el mismo movimiento con Bella, incluso se permitió mirar mas ese vientre, Bella coloco su mano en ambas mejillas y lo beso con desesperación._

_¡Era Ocho malditos meses y sus hormonas sexuales quería un poco de ese vino!_

_Edward desnudo con delicadeza y amor a Bella besando cada parte de su cuerpo, los gemido y suspiros de placer no se dejaba de escuchar, Edward cargo a Bella y la llevo a la habitación principal, era hermosas y espaciosa, pero Bella no tenia tiempo para ver los detalles, ni siquiera para ver la foto de el y ella en la boda aquel día en las vegas._

_Las ropa desapareció y los beso y caricias estaba en cada parte de su cuerpos, Edward introdujo uno de su dedo en lo labios de ella, Bella pego un gritito de placer cuando sintió otro dedo en ella, mientras los labios de Edward estaba ocupado besando, lamiendo y mordiendo lentamente los senos, esa dos montañas de helados, espesa y suave y solo de el…._

_- ¡oh! ¡si! mas… mas… -susurro Bella mientras hundía su uñas en la espalda de el, Edward abrió su piernas y se coloco en ella, y en una entocada entro el movimiento fue tan excitante y emociónate y Bella mordió su oreja, Edward entraba y salía mientras que pellizcaba lo senos de ella._

_- Si, Edward… mas… mas… mas…-la voz de Bella se escuchaba en todo el lugar, y Edward la agarro de su caderas y la levanto un poco para profundizar un poco, Bella estaba viendo de placer…_

_- ¿eres mia Bella? ¡Eres mia! – le dijo con aquella voz profunda y ronca llena de excitación, Bella temblaba estaba punto de venirse.._

_- ¡Tuya! ¡Tuya siempre tuya! – dijo besándolo con desesperación, Edward levanto una pierna y la coloco en su hombro la el placer fue tal que ambos gritaron llegando al mejor clímax de su vida, Edward cayo agotado encima de Bella…._

-¡Enana! – grito Emmett viendo a su hermana camina con cara de pocos animo, Bella sonrío como no había sonreído en mucho tiempo.

- ¡Oso! – se abrazaron como dos pequeños niños - ¡Cassie!- la rubia la abrazo con fuerza - ¡los extrañe tanto! a ti también – beso la panza de su amiga.

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo es Londres? ¿Visitantes museo y cosas así? –le pregunto con rapidez Emmett, Bella le dedico una sonrisa.

-mmm te cuento luego…- Emmett sonrío y beso su frente.

- yo recojo tu equipaje…- y ambas chica vieron como el grandote camino. Cassie miro a Bella y noto una marca en su cuello, y sabia lo que significaba esa chica estaba loca por Edward y a pesar de que se sabia la triste historia, Cassie nunca dejo de pensar que ellos estaría junto, pero eso le aterraba Cassie sabia que Emmett la maba pero que su amor por Rosalie era mucho más fuerte, no se hacia muchas ilusiones solo seria la madre de su hijo, uno que nacería con el amor de ambos pero temía que no fuera el amor suficiente, ella había visto como sus padres era arrastrado por el formalismo y la rutina y a ella le aterraba que con Emmett Swann fuera de esa forma y no se podía, es mas se negaba a que su futuro fuera como el de ellos.

- ¿Cómo tuvo el sexo con Edward? – fue saludo de la rubia, Bella la miro aterrada la rubia le dedico una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿como...como… lo supiste? –ella sonrío de manera suave.

- tu chupeta, Bells… tienes un chupete en el cuello…. –dijo mientras sonreír – una gran evidencia del delito…- Bella río, antes de contarle a su rubia amiga sobre lo que había sucedido…

_Bella se despertó el sonido espantoso del celular de ella sonaba, Edward la tenia abrazada de forma suave pero fuerte desde su cintura, Bella se movió un poco y agarro el celular._

**_"Bells ¿Dónde estas?...  
>Ángel" <em>**

¡_Diablos la cena con ángel!, Bella se removió y de forma suave se retiro del agarre de Edward, su corazón se oprimió, eso nunca hubo de pasar._

_ -¡maldita sea Bells! – murmuró lentamente mientras buscaba todas su casa, se vistió con rapidez, y miro a Edward, unas lagrimas baja por su mejilla, las limpio rápidamente beso su frente y salio de aquella habitación, estaba punto de salí pero vio un cuaderno y rápidamente le escribió una nota antes de salir huyendo como una cobarde._

_ La calles estaba sola y Bella tenia algo de miedo, su corazón palpitaba agradeció encontrar un taxi, mientras mas se alejaba más sentía que estaba muriéndose, y mas sabia que tenia que morir, estaba matando a la única cosas que no quería matar…_

- ¿estas bien? –a voz de Tanya se escucho, el suspiro no, no lo estaba, aun no superaba que Bella se fuera así dejando una patética nota, un nota que lo mataba y lo salvaba una nota que para era algo que llevaba con el.

- mmm, si… ¿y tu? – Tanya suspiro y se sentó en el sillón. Tanya Denali sabia que no estaba bien decir eso pero tenia que hacerlo.

- Edward… ¿tu crees que mi bebita sea feliz? – le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos, Edward se paro y la abrazo.

- será la bebita más feliz del mundo… -le susurro Edward con una sonrisa, entonces porque no se sentía de esa forma….

Y solo le basto un mes para saber porque… solo un mes….

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?_**


	13. ¡Bienvenido Anthony!

**Hola chicas! Primer capitulo del maranto cuatro episodios!  
>espero que disfrute este capitulo :)<br>Siganos en Twitter Mary_Nessi**

* * *

><p><strong>Uniendo a La Familia.<strong>

**Bella POV  
>9 Meses<br>Los Ángeles – 12:45 pm**

-chicos en 1823 la ley de….- la voz del profesor era lejana, la pizarra estaba marcadas con algunas laminas de papel bond, mas no le prestaba mucha atención, lo dolores en mi cuerpo era cada ves más rápido y cada minuto dolía mas.

_¡Diablos bebes no te adelantes! ¡Al menos no en esta clases!_

-¿Bella que tienes? –a voz de Emmett se escucho y me miro preocupado, Cassie que estaba al frente de nosotros volteo a ver, y me miro algo divertido y a la ves confundida.

- no lo se… Emmy creo que…- pero entonces lo sentí como se mira cuando el pollito rompe el cascaron, Emmett me miro asustado y Cassie también.

_¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Bah!_

-¡bella!- chillo de dolor mi hermano, lo mire entre el dolor y algo confundida - ¡joder, Bells no siento mi mano! – y solté un gruñido el dolor era insoportable.

-¿Bella crees que ya….? – la voz pacifica de Cassie se escucho, y mordí mi lengua para no chillar de dolor.

-si, ya rompí aguas….- susurre antes de suspirar, la estupida contracción había sido fuerte y algo dolorosa, pero no puede celebra hasta que llego la otra.

-¿Qué? – el grito de Emmett fue tal que toda la clases estaba puesta en nosotros, el profesor Ramírez nos miro con aquella mirada, y cruzo su brazos.

- Srita Swann, Srita Cope y Sr. Swann me puede explicar la razón de su escándalo…- la voz pacifica pero llena de frustración se escucho, mas mi tonto hermano dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió cuando apreté de nuevo su mano.

-¡mi hermana dará luz en cinco minutos! – susurro antes de suspira, Cassie lo miro aterrada y yo lo mire mal.

Y todo después de eso paso muy rápido, y es que aunque doloroso debo confesar que hasta cómico, ya que Ángel y Emmett me cargaron hasta el estacionamiento y me vei gritando como loca. Mientras que Cassie me decía que respirara, así que como la doctora nos había enseñado. Rápidamente me colocaron en el Jeep de Emmett y este arranco con rapidez.

El tráfico era un caos por no decir que eran frustrantes mis gritos y dolores, Emmett dio un frenazo que hizo que me diera con el techo.

- ¡EMMETT! – le grite enojada - ¡QUIERO VIVIR PARA CONOCER A MI HIJO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! – pero mi hermano simplemente se volteo y me miro aterrado antes de suspira y decir de forma calmada.

- deja de gritar eso le hace mal a mi sobrinito…- dijo para acelera con rapidez, solté un bufido – me desesperas y ¡QUITATE! – le grito alguien antes de comenzar dar cornetazo como loco, mire por la ventana y quise golpearlo con todas mi fuerza.

- ¡EMMETT PEDAZO DE IDIOTA TE PASATES EL HOSPITAL! –Cassie soltó una rizota que hizo que me riera con ella, Emmett volvió a frenar y hizo un giro brusco haciendo que Cassie se colocara encima de mi, ambas no reímos no si antes de golpear a Emmett.

- ¡amor, podrías dejar de ser tan tonto… y hacer las cosas bien! – susurro con voz tierna, Emmett le dedico una sonrisa.

-¡MUEVETE IDIOTA MI HERMANA DARA LUZ…! – grito y luego hizo una pausa, antes de mirarme – Bella piensa en…. ¿Unicornios? ¡Si! en ¡Unicornios!

-¿unicornios? – casi chille cuando me vino otra contracción, era cada ves más seguida y cada mes mas dolorosa, _ya bebe ya estarás en mis brazos._

- si, leí en un libro que si piensa en cosas felices será feliz….- bufe, mi hermano era un tonto pero que le iba hacer, rápidamente me bajaron de me colocaron en un silla de rueda….

.

.

.

.  
>-¡sonríe a la cámara Bells! –la voz de Emmett sonó, le dedique mi dedo del medio he igual me tomo una foto - ¡vamos, una sonrisita! – y su raras muecas hicieron que sonrieran.<p>

-¡lo matare! – le grite algo enojada y a la ves burlona, mi mama se río, _¡Oh si!_El Clan Swann estaba reunidos, mis padres había estado desde hace unas semanas aquí.

- eso es algo muy normal…- la voz de Rene se escucho antes de dedicarme una sonrisa - ¿nerviosas, nena? – y suspire estaba mas que nerviosa aterrada.

- ¿tengo miedo mami? – ella me abrazo fuerte, antes de darme un beso en la frente

- no lo tengas, además estaremos tu papa, Cassie, Emmy y yo aquí a fuera esperándote…- Cassie se río al ver como Emmett graba todo y tomaba foto, Bella lo miro y le dedico una mirada de odio.

-¡lo matare, lo juro! - chillo Bella, El doctor Scott se acerco a ella y reviso todo una mirada le hizo saber que era la hora….El parto ¡como lo odie! fue la cosas mas hermosas y dolorosa que nunca jama haría en su vida.

¡Genial ser madres es malditamente doloroso!

El Doctor Scott le decía cada minuto que contaras hasta diez y ella lo hacia, mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de su madre y Emmett graba todo, era casando y frustrante por que se sentía muy débil, era divertido como Emmett la animaba como si fuera un partido de futbol e incluso se lo dijo _Emmett no es un maldito partido de fútbol pedazo de idiota _y luego el sonido mas hermosos, el grito de su bebe, el doctor Scott la miro y susurro.

- ¡es un niño! – la mirada de Emmett y la mia se cruzaron _Es Anthony. _  
>.<p>

**.**

**.**

Una fuerte luz impactaba en mis ojos era algo molestosa, la risa de mi hermana se escuchaba de fondo y el tarareo de los labios de Cassie también.

-mmm…- susurre algo molesta, pues había mucho ruido y solo quería descansar había sido un día agotado y hermosos, frustrante y si divertido.

- ¡Ves papa te lo dijes que era igualitos! – la voz de Emmett se escucho mientras que Charlie rodaba los ojos y sonríe, estaba orgulloso de su pequeña era el mejor bebito mas lindo que su ojos pudieron ver.

- ya..ya…- le dijo mi padre el cual vea con amor a alguien en una cajita, busque a mi mama la cual habla por teléfono, Cassie se me acerco.  
>- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le dedique una sonrisa.<p>

- mejor, algo adolorida pero bueno eso es normal…- mire a mi madre y la mire - ¿con quien habla? – ella suspiro.

- Con Esme Cullen…- y me tense, con los Cullen _¿Qué pasaría?_

- si, es varón… se llama Anthony…- susurro con alegría la cual fue borrada por una de preocupación y tristeza - ¿De verdad? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Lo siento tanto! mis condolencias para Edward, si ella no me caí bien pero no era para que muriera así… - _¿Quién murió? _– esta bien salúdamelos a todos…. adiós…- colgó luego me miro con cariño, la sonrisa aprecio pero ya no con la misma potencia.

- ¿Qué sucede Sra. Swann? – le pregunto curiosa Cassie y yo la mire de la misma forma.

- ¿Era Esme no? – le pregunte acomodándome un poco, ella asintió, mire a papa y supuse que haría odios sordo a nuestra conversación.

- si era Esme…- suspiro- me dijo que Tanya dio a luz hace como seis horas…. – hizo una pausa, yo mire a otra parte y Cassie suspiro.

- ¿Qué alegría? ¿Qué tuvo? – pregunto Cassie emocionada y es que Cassie era como una niña.

- tuvo un hermosas niña….- sonrío Rene y me miro, una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla pero la borre rápidamente.

- me alegro por ellos…- susurro despacito y la verdad en muy en el fondo lo hacia, mi mama suspiro.

- la verdad yo no diría eso, pues tres horas después Tanya murió no soporto el parto… además de que tenia esa terrible enfermedad, los médicos dice que la bebe no la tiene ¡Gracias a Dios! pero que igual tiene que hacer chequeo en caso de que le herede… -pero ya yo no escuchaba nada, Cassie estaba muda y Emmett y mi padre la miraron asombrado.

_Murió…. Tanya…. bebe… el mismo día... 4 de marzo…. Niña…_

- ¿Qué? – un coro se escucho y mi madre se cayó, la verdad es que no la odiaba y se lo había dicho en aquel cafecito, y cuando firmo aquella carta donde la acreditaba de todos los bienes mas una seguro de vida con suficiente dinero para su hijo o hija.

¡Oh si por que Isabella Swann había firmado aquello y al frente de la misma Tanya, loa único que ella susurró fue: _"Nunca les dejes de hablar de mi y de Riley, nunca"_

- El parto se complico algo y bueno la niña salio bien pero Tanya…-suspiro, varias lagrimas salieron de mi mejilla Ahora están juntos los dos, estará vigilando a su bebita – mi vida, se lo difícil que es para ti pero eres madre y tienes que cuidar a Tony – _y a la hija de Tanya, _pensó para ella misma.

-¿Tony? –pregunte limpiándome las lagrimas, Emmett me dedico una sonrisa enorme.

- Si toma te presento a mi sobrinito, tu hijo su nieto… -dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Lentamente me entrego un pequeño bultito rojo moviente, sus pelo despeinado igual a el, su boquita y naricita pequeña, una suave capa rojiza en su mejilla, lo cual me indicaba que lo heredo de mi y su manitas… ¡oh su manitas!

Mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, la personas mas importante de mi vida estaba en mis brazos, lo abrase fuerte dándole un besito en su frentecita y una flash hizo que parpadeara varias veces.

- ¡Hola, Tony! – le susurre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa – soy tu mami Bella, soy patosa y me sonrojo con mucha facilidad, también leo, y soy muy anticuada, soy demasiado siempre ¿aun no se que vio tu papi en mi? ¿Pero sabes algo Tony? ¡Yo te amo bebe! porque tu eres el fruto de amor entre los dos, tu eres mi esperanza, mi fortaleza y tu _y tu pequeña hermanita_…-suspiro – se llama Edward y es un medico importante…- el bebe se movió buscando su comida dejando su manita en el pecho de Bella justo donde esta su corazón – y algún día lo conocerás a el y a tu hermanita.

El bebe sonrío y tengo que confesar que me emocione, levante la visa y vi a Emmett con su cámara, suspire a este paso lo matare mas rápido. Cassie estaba llorando de emoción mientras tomaba foto y Emmett estaba grabado y mis padres, estaba orgulloso y emocionado, ¡Eran Abuelos!

La enfermera entro con una carpeta y me dedico una sonrisa.

- bueno mama llenemos los datos de tu bebe – hizo una pausa - ¿su nombre? – me miro y suspire.

- Anthony Andrés Cullen Swann – le dije con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?_**


	14. Tan tuya tan mía tan nuestra

**Hola aqui le dejo otro capitulo, Gracias por su comentarios, espero que les guste este...  
>Vemos las dos caras de las monedas una embarazo normal y otro complicado...<br>Siganos en twitter Mary_nessi**

* * *

><p><strong>Uniendo a La Familia.<strong>

**Edward POV  
>9 <strong>**Meses****  
><strong>**Londres****– 12:45 am**

- ¡EDWARD! – se escuchaba por todos lados, la casa estaba en silencio excepto por lo gritos de Tanya - ¡Auxilio! – la voz de Tanya se hacia cada ves mas fuerte, cada ves me terrorífica y cada ves más débil, era el miedo que tenia, sentía miedo por su hijo no por ella, ella sabia cual seria su final y sentía que pronto cada segundo cada minutos estaba mas cerca de Riley.

Tanya había cambiando, ya no era aquella persona egoísta, al contrario se dejo ver como ella era, una chica con miedo, insegura y que quería ser amada, su pasión por el arte y por la medicina, ayudaba a en todo lo que podía, opinaba en las cosas que pensaba y dejaba ver que ella era fuerte, siempre necesitaba la opinión de Edward para las decisiones de su hijo o hija.

Tanya aquella persona que se burlaba de las gente que se drogaba, que tenia sexo con la primera persona, aquella que se enamoro de Riley Tanner y la que fue un error para su padres, tenia miedo, en ese momento se vio aterrada, nadie iba hacia ella y sus gritos se debilitaba, se intento para de la cama y todo daba vueltas. Su respiración era cada ves mas rápida y sentía que su pulmones se cerraba a cada paso que daba como pudo abrió la puerta.

-¡EDWARD! – la puerta del frente se vio mostrando a un Edward dormido y confundido - ¡YA VA NACER! ¡YA VA NACER…! – decía entre fuertes gritos las contracciones era cada ves más seguida y su pulmones se cerraba a cada grito que daba. Edward la miro asustado antes de cárgala, sabia lo débil que estaba.

-¡ALICE! – grito fuerte, la pequeña duende los miro confundida, su pequeña panza quedo a la vista, ataras de ella estaba Jasper el cual se restregaba los ojos por el casación.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Rosalie quien iba abriendo la puerta, aun estaba dormida haciendo que se medio tropezara.

-¡nacerá la bebe nacerá! – le grito Edward, mientras bajaba, todos se quedaron estático, un silencio se hizo y antes de caos total - ¡Jasper ayúdame! – el rubio corrió escaleras abajo, mientras que Alice y Rosalie buscaba todo lo necesario, rápidamente bajaron y guardaron todo en el auto, le tiraron una camisa a Edward el cual se coloco, Tanya estaba débil, su gritos era cada ves más fuerte - ¡dile a mama y papa! – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse.

Edward manejo como desquiciado por las oscuras calles de Londres, los faroles era las pocas luces que Tanya tenia, estaba respirando como su medico les había dicho… _¡por favor Riley dame tiempo al menos hasta verla, por favor!_, Edward estaba concentrado en dos cosas en llegar rápido y en los gritos de Tanya.

Tanya miro su vientre y comenzó a sobarse, bajo un poco su mano hasta sentir algo húmedo, algo la aterro su corazón dejo de latir por un segundo, el dolor se hizo mas fuerte y el grito desgarrado era cada ves más fuerte, la sangres estaba por su piernas además de el liquido, había roto fuentes y no le gustaba la sensación

_¡Oh nana no dijiste que seria magnifico dar a luz, que no dolía! ¡Nana duele! ¡Duele mucho!_

- ¡Edward apurarte! – le grito con fuerza, Edward acelero rápidamente mientras daba una curva estaba cerca.

- ¡respira Tanya! tomas las respiraciones que nos enseñaron ¡por favor! – suplico mientras la miraba por el espejo retrovisor la imagen lo horrorizo y acelero mas de lo que el auto podía.

- ¡Estoy sangrando! – Chillo asustada, mientras respiraba con dificultad - ¡Quiero conocer a mi hijo antes de morir Edward! ¡Apurarte!

Edward cruzo bruscamente acelero estaba por llegar, con rapidez entro si importarle nada, una enfermera ya los esperaba _¡Gracias Alice! _y rápidamente las sacaron de auto y la llevaron a emergencia.

- Señor no puede pasar…- le dijo una enfermera, Edward suspiro mientras veía como Tanya se iba sus ojos se mezclaron con los azules de ella.

- Estaré aquí… Riley esta aquí…- ella asintió entre cortos sollozos antes de pegar un grito por el dolor, Edward frustrado mientras miraba aquel lugar.

_¡Demonios! _

Las horas pasaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojo estaba todos allí, Carlisle y Esme, luego llegaron Elizabeth y Peter, los cuales estaba hospedado en un hotel, fueron los primero en llegar, luego Rosalie, y después Alice y Jasper, Alice obligo a que Edward se cambiara y este lo hizo porque lo necesitaba.

Las horas de espera era un infierno, y a pesar de que sabia que ya había dado a luz, pues el grito fuerte de Tanya en aquel pasillo se escucho. Un celular se escucho en aquel lugar, Carlisle rápidamente busco su teléfono Era Charlie.

- Charlie amigo…- dijo algo animado, todos suspiraron pero Rosalie y Edward no quitaron la mirada de aquel hombre rubio- ¿Si?... ¡En serio! – dijo animado - ¡igual aquí!.. Si… estamos esperando que nos diga algo sobre Tanya – dijo serio, Edward miro a la pared blanca, los brazos de Alice los rodeaba – espero que salaba bien… ¿Cómo esta Emmett? – dijo olvidándose de Rosalie, la rubia lo miro en busca de una respuesta -¡¿Cómo que será padre? – todo lo miraron sorprendidos y confuso, Rosalie quería morirse en ese momento –pero fue muy grave… ah ok… lo siento… si, yo también lo pensaba… deséale suerte a los dos, será unos magníficos padres…. gracias le diré a Alice y Edward… claro… nosotros igual…adiós… - y colgó.

-¿Qué te dijo, Charlie? – susurro Esme mirándolo.

. ¡Bella esta por dar a luz! - suspiro – Emmett los llamo y van de camino allá… y Emmett será padre – dijo mirando a Rosalie esta soltó un sollozo, Jasper la abrazo fuerte.

- ¿Cómo paso? pregunto Jasper enojado, ¿Como aquel idiota se atrevía hacer eso?, ¿Como es que aquel idiota que se hace llamar su primo traiciona de esa forma a Rosalie? ¿Cómo?

- tuvo una discusiones con Bella, y se fue de su casa, Cassie fue detrás de el para hacerlo regresa pero no volvieron hasta el otro día, ambos estaba borrachos y bueno tuvieron relaciones….

-¿Cómo? –dijo Alice sorprendida - ¿Cassie y Emmett….? – pero no termino la frase porque Rosalie se paro y salio de allí.

-si, están juntos como pareja a pesar de que Cassie quiso abortar si no fuera por Emmett tal ves ahorita no lo tuviera….- dijo Carlisle – la cosas es que Emmett se va hacer responsable de pequeño niño que tendrá con la nieta de la señora Cope y el no piensa dejarla sola….- todos asintieron partes era bueno porque era lo que todo harían, Edward camino hasta donde estaba Rosalie.

Edward miro como su rubia prima estaba en un banca llorando, Edward la abrazo por detrás con una mirada fue suficiente para los dos, ambos orgullosos, ambos heridos, y ambos dolidos.

- Serra una gran padre - susurro Edward.

- No puedo creerlo esta con Casandra Cope…-susurro entre sollozo. Se que será un gran padre, Emmett es magnifico en todo lo que se propones pero debería ser yo la que este con el, la que este embarazada de el, la que le de un hijo a el, ¡Yo! ¡No ella! –sollozos mas fuerte, Rosalie sentía a morirse, quería morirse.

- lo se, también me sorprende de eso, pero el destino es una caja de sorpresa Rosalie, y se que no es el momento pero todos cometemos errores que de una forma a otra nos lleva a cosas que no se puede….- Rosalie asintió y lo abrazo mas fuerte, ambos suspiraron.

- Bella, será una gran madre…. – susurro entre todo el dolor, Y Edward suspiro

- al igual que Emmett, al igual que el….

.

.

.

.

- ¡Los familiares de la Señorita Denali! –susurro un enfermera, todos voltearon.

- ¡nosotros somos! – susurro Edward, la enfermera le dedico una sonrisa.

- bueno tuvo una hermosas niña – le dijo con la misma sonrisa Edward suspiro _¡Reneesme! _– pero la señorita Denali tuvo un embarazo algo complicado y tuvimos que hacerle Cesaria, el asunto es que ambas están estable pero debemos esperar 48 horas para dar una diagnostico general, la señorita Denali quedo débil a pesar de todo están en la habitación 302.

- ¿Cuándo podemos verla? – susurro Carlisle mirando a la enfermera.

- dentro de media hora, ambas necesita descansar de un día complicado, la doctora que la atendió hablar con ustedes en una hora…- susurro con una sonrisa, antes de irse.

Todos abrazo a Edward, el cual estaba entre preocupado y alegre….  
>.<p>

.

.

Todo estaba en el cuarto celebrando al nuevo integrante de la familia Cullen, _Reneesme Carlie Cullen Denali _había nacido sin ningún problema, Tanya estaba débil pero algo que ella nunca diría, aunque los doctores decía que ya estaba estable, ella muy dentro de ella sabia que no era así.

Tanya veía como todos estaba con su hija, y en un momento se la dieron, era tan hermosas tan linda, tan… de ella… y a la ves tan de Riley.

_¿La ves?  
><strong><br>Si la veo, es hermosas… tan tuya y tan mía…. tan nuestra...**_

mira su ojos, son la mezcla perfecta del gris y el azul….

**te amo Tanya….**

se quedo en silencio mientras lloraba odiaba sentir que el estaba cerca, que solo ella lo veía y lo escuchaba, pensaba que estaba loca,_ ¡si eso loca!_; Todos salieron dejando a los dos con la pequeña. Edward estaba emocionado tenia una pequeña bebita, una sonrisa le dedico desde el ángulo como lo tenia Tanya la bebe lo miraba a el.

- es hermosa…- le susurro Edward mientras se sentaba a lado de Tanya, Alice entro rápido y les tome algunas fotos antes de salir con una sonrisa.

- ella es más que hermosas… -dijo emocionada lentamente le dio a la bebe un pequeño beso en la frente, era hora de despedirse, se sentía débil y casi no la podía cargar, le dio la bebe a Edward el cual nervioso la cargo - ¿Edward?

-¿si? – le dijo agarrando la bebe mientras la miraba con orgullos y emoción, le dio un pequeño dedo para acariciar su carita y ella lo atrapo con su manos, los ojos de Reneesme los cuales estaba cerrados se movía con rapidez.

- ¿si llego a morir le hablarías de mi a Reneesme? – le pregunto lentamente antes de mirarlo, Edward frunció el ceño antes de mirarla confundido.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- tengo un mal presentimiento…- suspiro- Edward… - dijo segura de si misma – quiero que mi hija lleve el apellido de Bella dijo tranquilamente de todas forma ya eso estaba súper arreglando, después de firma aquel contrato Tanya le hablo a Bella de todas las cosas que había hecho por y para su hija, y le hizo jurar que lo cumpliría.

- ¿Qué dices? – le dijo mirándola sorprendido _¿ella no puede esta hablando en serio?_

- Edward es en serio…- dijo mirándolo con toda la seriedad del mundo – si llego a morir, cosa que dudo, quiero que le hables de mi como su tía y de Bella como su mama, quiero que le digas que ella es su madres…- Edward negro con la cabeza ¿esta loca? -¡escúchame! – le chillo enojada y divertida – Bella y tu estarán juntos hoy, mañana y siempre, aunque son un par de iditas que se deja llevar por su errores, pero estará junto al fin… Además cuando se vea habrá dinamita entre ustedes, Reneesme necesita una madre buena no alguien que le hizo daño toda su vida a personas, y tampoco un padre drogadicto… quiero que le digas a la familia de Riley, esa niña será amada por todo pero quiero un fruto esplendido… - Edward suspiro la entendía muy en el fondo lo hacia - ¿prométeme que la vas a proteger?

- lo protegeré y le hablare de ti como su madre, porque tu lo eres y sobre Riley como su padres, ustedes son sus padres y ella debe saberlo...- Tanya le dedico una sonrisa, algunas lagrimas bajaron por su mejilla- de todas forma tu no te morirás….- le dijo seguro de si mismo.

- Edward, en mi habitación hay una caja con unos videos y cartas…- susurro ignorando lo que había dicho Edward – espero que la conserves en ella hay cosas que le quiero decir y mostrar a Reneesme, cada carta quiero que se la des en su cumpleaños, le escribir 20 cartas…- se encogió el entendió Tanya tenia 20 y le había dicho una día que le hubiera gustado que su nana le hubiera escritos cartas como dándole consuelo a su alma, entonces Edward entendió ella se estaba despidiendo de Reneesme y de el.

Reneesme abrió los ojos y un hermosos color verdoso salio de ellos la mezcla del gris y del azul, hicieron que sus ojos fuera brillantes y hermosos, entonces Tanya se asusto el verde era algo que no quería ver….

_- Tanya – la voz de Riley era de enojo y miedo - ¿Royce te violo? – mas Tanya no respondió aquel día de lluvia en Forks, y Riley lo confirmo en su ojos, aquel hijo podría ser o no ser de el, pero de igual forma lo amaba, pero antes mataría al miserable de Royce King.  
><em>  
>Tanya beso su mejillas, su pelo, una hermosas mata castaña, sus frente, su manitas, su cuerpecito y todo, la meció y le dio un poco de alimento, le tarareo una nana, Tanya quería llevarse todo lo momentos que pueda.<p>

- ¡Te amo, Reneesme! – le susurro Edward le tomo una foto de la cámara que dejo Alice.

- es hora de descansar… -Tanya suspiro y miro a Edward con una sonrisa, se acomodo en la cama y lo miro.

- ¡Gracias Edward, te lo deberé de por vida! – el negó- cuídala, ámala y protégela… y hazla feliz…- Tanya se quedo dormida, profundamente dormida.

- ¡Buenas Noches, Tanya! ¡Buenas Noches! – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de apagar la luces, y aunque sabia que el buenas noches seria la ultima ves que se lo diría.

Tanya Sophie Denali, 20 años recién cumplidos, había muerto de un paro respiratorio, pero se fue en paz y feliz con ella misma, dejo en todo por su hija, lucho hasta el último momento, dejando en brazos de Edward a una niña de ojos verdes, y cabellos castaño una sonrisas que siempre se llevara con ella.

_Reneesme Carlie Cullen Denali Swann, el milagro de Riley… y Tanya._

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?_**


	15. Momentos Maternales & Paternales

**Siganos en twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510 (Una Frase Para ti)**

* * *

><p><strong>Uniendo a La Familia.<strong>

**¡Dias ****Maternales****… _& _****_Paternales_****_!_**

**POV Del Autor. ¡Los Ángeles!**

-¡Emmett! – Grito Bella con frustración cuando vio como cargaba mal a Thomas - el hijo de Cassie y el - el cual apenas tenia unos dos meses, Anthony que estaba en los brazos de Rene estaba moviéndose mucho a su cuatro meses era un niño muy inquietó, Bella culpaba a Alice de ello _Familia tenia que ser _pensó con un suspiro antes de mirar de nuevo a su hermano.

- lo siento aun no me acostumbro es tan pequeñito…-susurro con voz infantil y emocionado, para Emmett_ Tommy_ era lo mas hermosos que pudo ver, ese niño era la luz de su ojos. Los ojos de Thomas eran de un hermoso color azul, su cabello del color marrón chocolate el cual heredo de los Swann al igual que sus hoyuelos, Tommy comenzó hacer unos pequeños ruiditos lo cual hizo que Cassie se derritiera, lo agarro con cariño y se sentó con el en el sofá, tanto Emmett como Bella suspiraron tranquilos.

Cassie los miro y río, era algo mágico nunca tuvo una familia grande y mucho menos numerosa, pero amaba a eso hermanos Swann y su padres, su abuela había viajado hasta Los Ángeles solo para conocer a su único y primer bisnieto, la Señora Cope había llorando tanto que tanto Charlie como Rene tuvieron que acompañarla de la felicidad que los tres sentía.

- bueno creo que ya es hora de comenzar con nuestro deberes _"universitarios"…-_ digo la Cassie entre un susurro y un suspiro, Emmett y Bella suspiraron antes de sentarse en la mesa.

La rutina había cambiando mucho, era algo cansado, desde haces cinco meses pañales, teteros, ropa, estudios, cuidados, no dormir bien, y todo lo que estar en la universidad y ser padres conlleva.

Rene y Charlie estaba en los Ángeles con ellos, le enseñaba todo lo que podía, la Señora Cope también le había dado unas cuantas visitas y le enseñaba a tejer y cocinar, los tres adulto tenia paciencia con los jóvenes y era algo que ellos agradecía en el fondo… Emmett y Rene tenia la manía de tomar una foto todo los días a cualquier hora por lo cual frustraba a Bella y un poco a Cassie. Tomaba foto y graba todo lo que pudiera era algo que quería hacer y algo que necesitaba era como mostrarle _alguien_que el estaba formando su futuro.

Para Rene y Charlie era magnifico ver a _su pequeños_, no tan solo pudieron contra la sobra de James en su vida, si no que los había educado para enfrentarse y ser uno guerreros de la vida. Para ellos que Bella y Emmett salieran adelante era lo mejor que pudiera hacer.

Cassie y Bella comenzaron a repasar las leyes había un examen de ellos y los bebes no ayudaba_ mucho que se diga_, Charlie salio de la cocina con tres taza de café y se detuvo un rato, para el la felicidad de su familia era mucho mas importante que su cargo como policía, pero el como lo debas sabia que a su chico les faltaba un chispa, suspiro, _¿si tan solo la vida fuera mas fácil?_

-¡Chicos...! -susurro los tres voltearon y con una sonrisa les agradecieron, antes de volver a leer, si todo iba en el tercer semestres de Derecho y cada ves era mas difícil pero ellos podría con ellos, los tres se daba ánimos ellos mismo… además era algo de familia _¿no?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Londres!**

Esme vio como su hija cambiaba de nuevo a su pequeña Lucia, la bebe la miro mal, Esme suspiro era el colmo de que su hija no entendiera esa parte de ser madre, y aunque ella también había hecho eso mismo con Alice en su tiempo.

- ¡Alice! – Chillo con mucha frustración- ¡No puedes cambiarla todo el tiempo es una bebe, no una muñeca en versión 3D! – dijo mientras la miraba mal, Alice suspiro antes de termínale de colocar su nuevo vestido.

- Esta bien… -suspiro, y es que eso de ser madre no era tan divertido como se lo imagino; Una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes, con un hermoso hoyuelo en el lado derecho la miro con frustración, Alice sonrío al ver como entraba Reneesme y Edward – pero si mi princesa esta hermosas… -le susurro a Lucia, la cual comenzó a reír y a salta; Edward las miro _de tal palo tal astilla _y soltó un bufido.

Edward había cambiando físicamente en los últimos meses, ser padres _soltero_ no era muy fácil que se diga, su rostro era algo de tomar una foto – y Alice la tomo muchas veces – alrededor de su hermosos ojos verdes tenias grandes marchas negras producto de las horas por no dormir, su cabello estaba largos y se podía hacer una cola con ellos, su barba de dos semanas si afectar, si todo un hombres _lobo _- ¡Ey pero si allí viene la Bella y la Bestia! – Edward la miro mal mientras Reneesme la miro confundida.

- ¿podrías cuidarla mientras me baño...? –susurro algo adormilado tenia semanas sin dormir bien, Reneesme lo miro antes de ponerse a llorar, Edward beso a su pequeño rostro – claro, siempre y cuando no la cambies tanto.

Elizabeth le dedico una sonrisa y agarro a su nieta mientras que Esme iba por Reneesme, la pequeña niña comenzó a hacer ruiditos, Edward le beso la cabeza y se fue, Rosalie que salía del pasillo le dio una nalgada, antes de reírse y Edward la miro mal.

- ¡Rosalie! – le susurro, ella lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué? - río antes de agarra a Lucia – oda pequeña…-susurro como bebe, tanto Edward como Alice rodaron los ojos, Alice agarro su lapto y vio como su prima estaba conectada, y sonrío malvadamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El primer año fue algo digno de ver, tanto en Londres como en Los Ángeles había un caos productos por pequeños alienígenas sonrientes; Para Cassie y Bella ser madre esa muy difícil, si tiene que cuidar a tres niños ¡TRES! ¡Si! porque Emmett estaba en esa lista.

- ¡Bells! – llamo Cassie entrando a la sala, Bella estaba con Anthony en brazos – Te llego esto de Londres…- susurro dejando una caja con una carta en la mesa, le dedico una sonrisa, Tommy comenzó hacer ruidito y ella lo garro para acunarlos en su brazos, como pudo Bella abrió la caja y se encontró con un álbum de fotos de Reneesme, algunas fotos de su nacimiento, fotos de Tanya y la bebe, de Tanya, Edward y Reneesme, suspiro…

_¿Por qué no fue así? ¿Por qué nos sucedió esto?_

- ¿Le dirás a Edward…? – pregunto Cassie, Bella había buscando la forma de hablar con su primos si hablar con el, pero algo inevitable.

- Pronto muy pronto...

Mientras que Londres Edward intentaba dormir a una pequeña niña de ojos verdes, Reneesme tenía agarrado fuertemente un dedo de este y lo tenía en su boquita mientras su ojitos estaba muy abierto.

- esa niña esta loca por ti mira como te hace…- pero Rosalie se cayo antes de decir otra de su barbaridades.

- ya entiendo porque tu y Emmett pegaron...- digo mientras le cantaba una nana a Ness, Rosalie suspiro y miro su anillo de matrimonio, Edward vio la acción - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto confundido.

- Emmett envío una carta en realidad es la adapta de divorcio…- susurro como si nada, aunque muy en el fondo Edward sabia que eso era un golpe fuerte en su corazón – creo que quiere darle a su hijo lo mejor del mundo…- dijo mientras se levantaba y agarraba a Reneesme con cariño, la pequeña niña se pego a su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes con ello? – le susurro Edward acomodando la cuna de la pequeña.

- me siento mal no te lo niego estoy feliz Emmett esta haciendo lo que debe hacer darle a su hijo el bienestar tanto económico como sentimental pero no quiero, no le daré el divorcio y puede que sea una egoísta pero no quiero que se case ni con Cassie ni con ninguna otra mujer que lo pueda lastimar…- dijo dejando a Reneesme en la cuna un poco adormilada – lo amo Edward y no se que hacer sin el.

- ya no tenemos regreso Rosalie, el esta formando su familia porque no hace lo mismo tal ves Emmett…- pero Rosalie lo interrumpió con un fuerte portazo que dio al salir de la habitación.

_¿Quién diablos se creía? _

Ella amaba a Emmett como nadie lo podría amar, ¿era la única que no lo entendí? ¿Es que acaso ella no significo nada?

_- Espero que se divierta…_

Había sido sus palabras cuando la vio con Royce, Rosalie cerro los ojos mientras dejaba un grito de frustración en las almohadas.

_-¿Qué QUIERES? – le grito enojado Emmett- ¿QUE DIABLOS QUIERES DE MI? ¡YA TE DIVERTISTE LO SUFICIENTE A MI ESPALDA QUE VIENES A DECIRME COMO TE DABA PLACER EL IMBECIL ESE! ¿Tan insignificante fui que no te importo mi sentimientos? ¿Es porque soy pobre? ¿Porque no te puedo dar tus malditos lujo o porque tienes que estar con una persona que actúa como un estupido niño pequeño, o es porque no puedo mantenerme callado? RESPONDEME, ¿QUE TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YO? ¿QUE TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YO?_

_¿QUE TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YO? ¿QUE TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YO?..._

La voz de Emmett aun taladraba su pensamiento y lo comprendió ella no tenia derecho a tener ilusiones lo había tenido todo, pero ella lo había arruinado ¿y quien era ella? ¡Era la peor perra de todas! pero aun así no le daba el derecho de divorciarse, primero por que lo amaba y segundo por egoísta.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Bella estaba cumpliendo su promesas, aunque estaba lejos con ayuda de Alice ella cuidaba a la pequeña Reneesme desde Los Ángeles, tenia algunos álbumes de Tanya y Reneesme, de Reneesme y Edward, y luego de Tony y Reneesme; para Bella ese nombre era simplemente hermoso, y sobre todo su apodo, y aunque al comienzo lo odio lo comenzó a querer… Ness.

Rosalie, Alice, Cassie, Bree, Ángela y Leah junto con Bella se mantenía en conctato por fotos y por e-mail, cada ves que hablaba vía Web era cosas de niñas de secundaria y aunque los ánimos siempre era extraños cuando estaba Rosalie y Cassie en la misma conversación.

El primer año pasó con algunos problemas pero nada que los chicos no puedan arreglar, cada vez era mucho más difícil para ellos, entre ser padres, los estudios, trabajos extras, y ayuda comunitarias en el caso de Bella.

Nunca tenía tiempo para ellos y aunque sonara raro lo extrañaba, Bella camino lentamente hasta el cuarto de Thomas y Anthony era las dos de la mañana y agradecía que Cassie y Emmett estuvieran en España por su conferencia parlamentaria.

- Hola mis pequeños…- susurro mirando a los dos niños mas hermosos la miraron - ¿algún día me dejaran dormir? –susurro bromeando, como pudo los limpios y cambio, los alimento dándole amor a cada uno.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana y se quedo así por un tiempo, mientras veía como ambos bebes cerraba lentamente su ojos.

* * *

><p>Hola perdon la tardanza tuvimos problemas... X este no tenemos escusa odiamos este capitulo porque no nos pusimos de acuerdo como antes ahora a Mary y Marisol se le mete mas presion...<p>

Por cierto estamos buscando Beta... las que quiera ser nuestra beta avisenos por mensaje privados :) o por nuestro Twitter

Cuidese buenas noches

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?_**


	16. Pequeñas palabras que vale oro

**Siganos en Twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510  
>Nota: Cada ves que vean Londres es Edward &amp; Ness<br>Cada ves que vean Los Angeles es Bella y Tony **

* * *

><p><strong>Uniendo a La Familia.<strong>

__**Pequeñas****palabras****que**** vale ****oro**

**Londres.  
><strong>  
>Edward estaba sentando en el suelo de la sala tenia sus inusuales lentes los cuales necesitaba cuando tenía que leer mucho, en la pequeña mesa había un block, algunos lápices de creyones y otros lápices normales, bolígrafos, marcadores, algunas reglas.<p>

Había hojas arrugada por todo el lugar, libros y algunos recorte de revista, una tijera por un lado y un pequeño juguete de color rosa algo ruidoso, que se movía, tenia cientos de libros abiertos uno encima de otro, en la parte de debajo de la mesa tenia una fila de libros que iba por el mismo camino y una pequeña cesta con una manta y almohada rosada, una mantita de color rosa reposaba a lado de algunos juguetes y los teteros necesario para cuidar al pequeño demonio.

Reneesme con su hermosos ojitos verde los cuales brillaba con el tiempo, su sonrisa de bebe seguía allí, su nuevos dientes salía a flote y su mejillas algo rojizas y su cabello largo de color rojizo oscuro.

- la anatomía de un cuerpo….-dijo Jasper repasando las preguntas de mi cuestionario que presentaría mañana.

Jasper miro aquella hoja mientras, suspiraba, odiaba todas aquellas preguntas le quitaba tiempo con su Luz su pequeña esperanza, algo que amaba era compartir con su Alice y su Luz.

Para Edward hace tres años le parecía imposible todo esto, sin la compañía de Bella con el tiempo aprendió que lo mejor era tomarse el tiempo. Los asunto con su carrera y Reneesme era algo que le preocupaba con el tiempo, estudiar medicina era algo que le gustaba pero era complicado le exigía mas tiempo y para el era difícil, agradecía tener a Rosalie a su lado que lo ayudaba con su hija. Reneesme era su nueva esperaza era esa pequeña distracción que necesitaba para aguanta el dolor que le producía la ausencia de Bella.

Las cartas de Bella y Emmett había llegando con el tiempo algunas fotos de su pequeños, y es que mientras mas veía a Tony mas se daba cuenta de cosas que ocurría estaba seguro que era su hijo, no lo pensó dos veces cuando le escribió una canta y al mes de recibió una llamada….

_-¿Cómo te atreves? – fue el saludo de ella, escuchar su voz luego de meses era un logro, el sonrío.  
><em>

_- eso quiere decir que Anthony es mi hijo…- susurro con temor de que no lo fuera, pero ¿que podría hacer el? la esperanza estaba allí al igual que el enojo ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta? ¡Que idiota soy! los pensamientos de Edward iba y venia._

_- ¡NO! -chillo Bella entre un sollozo escondido estaba encerrada en su cuarto, su respiración era cada ves mas rápida - ¿Quiero…decir que no tienes derecho a…._

_-¿A que?- respondió el cortándola – ¿A saber si tengo un hijo? ¿ó a Saber si mi esposa me puso los cuernos?_

_- NO CONFUNDAS LAS COSAS – grito desgarrándole el corazón, Bella se deslizo por la pared, agarrandoce su corazón- porque no fui yo quien acabo con este maldito matrimonio…-chillo entre sollozo, Edward respiro no quería llorar no podía al menos no mientras hablara con ella._

_- Eres mi esposa, y no fui yo quien lo arruino lo hizo Tanya, fuimos blanco fáciles…._

_- no me interesa saberlo…- susurro con la voz quebrada… haciendo que Edward se sintiera miserable..._

_- Isabella Marie Cullen Swan –ella gruño al escuchar su voz y Edward sonrío amaba verla enojada, era algo que le gustaba – yo…quiero… conocerlo… el lleva mi sangre…_

_- no…no…no…no…no quiero no quiero Edward…-dijo entre sollozo, Edward tuvo que hacer todo su esfuerzo, una pequeña niña lo miraba escondida desde la cuna mientras Edward intentaba calmarse, quería golpear y destruí todo a su paso._

_- no, llores Bells…-susurro el desesperando- no te quiero triste, por favor…_

-_no me los quites por favor, no me quites a Anthony a la única cosa que tengo buena, no me lo quites…-chillo, el corazón de Bella palpito tal ves aun estaba sensible pero algo era cierto el escuchar a Edward era algo que la tenia así._

_- nunca, pero déjame estar en su vida, se que me amas, lo se, me lo demuestra puedo verlo…-suspiro – pero yo... déjame estar en su vida… yo quiero, nosotros queremos….-dijo todo con rapidez_

_-esta bien… esta bien… lo que sea mientras Anthony se quede conmigo… suspiro mientras su voz era ronca por culpa de los sollozos – estaré llamándote, puedes venir… y tal ves yo ir…-dijo desesperada - cualquiera cosa…_

_- respira…-susurro Edward con una sonrisa triste – cuadramos después…_

_- okey… adiós….-colgó._

Después de eso el silencio fue algo raro, para Edward que Bella le diera una oportunidad valía mucho, sabia que ella estaba siendo egoísta pero se lo merecía aunque podría hacerlo de otra forma.

Anthony el nombre de su hijo y le alegraba saber que si tenia uno hijo después de todo, amaba a Reneesme ella era su hija pero saber que tenia dos era maravilloso. La promesa de los seis años aun estaba en marcha, la única vez que la vio fue en su visita a Londres….

- Entonces si el cerebro…- a lo lejos se escucho la voz de Jasper el cual explicaba algunas cosas, Edward mecía varias veces a Ness mientras le daba algunos juguetes para distráela, un flas y una luz cegadora los impactos.

- es para Bella…-susurro Alice por la mirada de su hermano, Edward suspiro y Alice sonrío ante la mirada de Edward _falta poco hermanito_ pensó para ella misma. Jasper sonrío divertido – Quiero ver a _mi _familia unida y aunque sea por foto... ya saben…-dijo como si nada caminando con mucha tranquilidad.

- Edward seguimos luego, creo que tu princesa tiene sueño…-susurro Jasper mirando a la pequeña Reneesme tanto Edward como Alice voltearon a verla mientras ella tímidamente hacia un bostezo y se refugio en los brazos de su padre, cerrando su ojitos.

-si, creo que tienes razón…-susurro Edward agarrando a su pequeña con cuidado se levanto y Alice tomo otra fotos -¡Basta Alice! – la miro con enojo antes de irse.

Jasper que estaba en el sofá con Lucia vio como su esposa camino hasta donde el estaba, ambos vieron a la pequeña niña rubia en los brazos de chicos que sonreír divertida, Jasper beso su frente y nariz y miro divertido a su mujer.

- ¿Entonces me dirás tu plan….?-le pregunto curioso colocando a su luz en su pecho, Alice les tomo una foto.

- Amor, te han dicho que en la unión esta la fuerza…-susurro divertía mientras le daba besito a la nariz de su hija, Jasper levanto una ceja – solo espera y veras….

* * *

><p><strong>Los Ángeles<strong>

Cassie sonreír, mientras que Bella los miraba mal, era hora de caminar cuando apenas tenia dos hermosos años y según Emmett era la etapa de caminar corre y hacer cualquier desastres su lema era ¡_Ellos ya tenia que corre!_

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – decía Emmett el cual tenia unas orejitas de Tigre, Tony de León y Tommy de Oso, en cambio las chicas era diferente Cassie de Cebra y Bella de la Pantera Rosa.

-¡Emmett! ¡Esto es ridículo! –suspiro mientras Cassie graba todo, era tal para cual, al menos agradecía que Cassie saliera un poco mas madura que Emmett - ¿En serio tenemos que hacer todo esto? – pregunto mirándolos y es que era tan cómico pero no podía dejar que su hermano y amiga lo supiera porque después quien la respectaba ella era la jefa mandona de la casa la Mama Osa.

- ¡Vamos, Bells! –dijo Emmett con un pequeño puchero – es la única forma para que camine ya tiene dos años ya esta en edad de caminar….-Bella rodó los ojos por su forma de decirlo _era tan niño._

-Esta bien pero si los bebes no camina lo dejaremos así, mañana tenemos que entregar ese estupido ensaño…-le recordó, Emmett rodó los ojos y Cassie se río bajito.

-¡Ok, apúrese se esta descargando esta cosa…!- dijo divertida, Emmett le guiño un ojo y comenzó a cantar Hakuna Matata, Bella suspiro era la peor pesadilla del mundo.

En cambio para dos pequeños que miraba todo de una forma algo diferente miraba a los grandes y no entendía sus señales, era unas personas incomprensibles y los amabas a su manera, para Tommy y Tony era tan igual como diferente.

Su mami Cassie que les daba chocolates y muchos juguetes, le cantaba, y les contaba cuentos… los vestía siempre a los "fashion", además de que siempre le daba creyones y pinturas y cosas blancas…. Para Tommy era la mejor mama del mundo y para Tony solo era la tía loca que amaba.

Su papi Emmy el que siempre escuchaba música extraña y que los enseñaba a baila, en que les dejaba usar su ropa de dormir, y ver tele con la matita y peluches, el que le hacia caritas graciosas, de una forma a otra Emmett tenia una extraña conexión con ellos algunas veces antes de que Tommy o Tony dijeran algo el ya estaba listo para todo en contar de proteger a su campeones.

Y la ultima Bella, ella era la mas importante en la vida de Tony era su todo, Tony dormía con Bella era la única forma de dormir bien, Tommy dormía con su madre pero cuando ellos no estaba se metía en los brazos de Bella y listo; para ellos Bella lo era todos, la cocinera, la chica que les cotaba cuentos, la que estaba pendiente de ellos, la que le explicaba por que Romeo y Julieta murieron, la que les decía que cuando fueran grande no hiciera llorar a una mujer, la que se emocionan, la que reía y la que simplemente estaba siempre con ellos.

-"sho lalos" – le dijo Tony en un balbuceo y incomprendíble para los grandes, Tommy lo miro estando de acuerdo con su _hermano_ y se rio hasta pararse y caerse otra ves.

- "shi cles qle chepa qle nochotlos los escuhemos" –dijo Tommy mirándolo curiosos, Tony suspiro antes de hacer una muequita, Bella suspiro ya era suficientes ánimos por hoy necesitaba tomar una baño dormir a su príncipe y llamar a Londres _¡Demonios!_ se le había olvidado eso.

-¡Basta! –susurro y se levanto del suelo, Cassie grabo, a pesar de que quedaba muy poca batería, para ella siempre era divertido ver Bella enojada, agarro una charola y miro a su pequeños ~ incluyendo a Emmett ~ -¿Quién quiere un poco de torta de chocolate? – dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el pasillo.

Tony y Tommy se levantaron con cuidado cayéndose ambos lo intentaron ahora lentamente y estiraron su bracito esperando que alguien los agarrar pero al vista de que eso no pasaba comenzaron a moverse, como pudieron mantuvieron el equilibro, mientras esto pasaba, Cassie graba todo mientras que Emmett sonreí y la abrazaba, algunas lagrimas de emoción baja por la mejilla de su ahora _novia_.

Bella iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de nada, cuando cruzo que volteo pego un grito cuando los vio parados en el umbral con muequitas en su cara.

-¡Oh mi Dios! – grito tan fuerte que los dos se asustaron y se cayeron Tony hacia atrás y Tommy hacia delante.

Emmett abrazo fuerte a Cassie mientras ella le daba al boto de finalización de grabación, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

_No es Rosalie _la mente de Emmett iba y venia con eso.

- ¡Te amo! – le susurro bajitos y con timidez nunca se lo había dicho por una extraña razón necesitaba decirlo, tenia miedo y se lo había comentando a Bella ella solo tenia una frase _Si lo amas lucha por el, pero tienes a un rival mucho mas fuerte. _Emmett le dedico una sonrisa antes de besar sus labios.

_No es Rosalie No es Rosalie No es Rosalie No es Rosalie No es Rosalie No es Rosalie No es Rosalie No es Rosalie No es Rosalie No es Rosalie No es Rosalie No es Rosalie No es Rosalie No es Rosalie No es Rosalie No es Rosalie No es Rosalie No es Rosalie No es Rosalie No es Rosalie No es Rosalie No Soy Rosalie…._

_-_ y yo a ti…-le susurro, Cassie lo sabia, sabia que la quería aunque no fuera de la forma que ella quería no se daría por vencida.

* * *

><p><strong>Londres<strong>

- No lo forzare Ali, si no quiere caminar pues no lo hará, aun esta muy pequeña y es demasiado frágil déjala…- dijo un Edward frustrado, Alice resoplo antes de mira mal a Reneesme.

Reneesme que estaba sentada en un lado de la sala con un lindo vestido rosado, en sus manos tenia un cuento que amaba ver, amaba los dibujitos con colores bonitos. Lucia estaba caminando agarrada de las piernas de su padre el cual caminaba lentamente.

Edward se encontraba en la mesa de lado opuesto de Reneesme tenia un examen importante que presentar y aun no se lo sabia, a pesar de eso tenia un ojos en su apuntes y otro en una chica a pocos paso de el.

Reneesme se reía cada ves que veía un dibujo que le gustaba, fruncía el ceño cuando no le gustaba algo y balbuceaba cosas que solo Lucia entendía; Para Edward el que su hija estuviera interesada en los libros era una forma de recordar a Bella.

Rosalie estaba feliz faltaba poco para un debate antes de entra al parlamente como Pasante de Derecho, mientras que Alice estaba emocionada porque había conseguido su carrera para ella eso era bueno se alegraba de tener buenas calificaciones.

El almuerzo estaba siendo preparado por esas dos locas maniáticas luego que Edward y Jasper las obligara a tomar un curso de seis niveles de cocina en la universidad.

_- ¡Me niego! – chillo Alice cuando Jasper y Edward le dijeron lo que se proponía._

_- ya mataste al gato de la señora Darcy, con solo una sopa, ¿además quien quema una hoya calentando el agua? – dijo Edward mirando a Rosalie, amabas se miraron y suspiraron – será divertido véanlo como un curso de derecho donde las reglas son las porciones o algo de moda que se yo… pero a partir de hoy ustedes no cocinara hasta que se gradúe en el curso…_

Era la primera ves que veía a Edward tomar una decisión y todo se lo agradecieron después, tanto Rosalie como Alice era una experta en pasteles y comida italiana, amabas se turnaba, y los chicos estaba orgulloso de ellas.

Reneesme miro a todas partes en busca de l chico de colores bonitos, miro lentamente como Lucia se movía con el hombre rubio, así que se le quedo viendo, suspiro.

- _tu puedes princesas Reneesme…- _le susurro babu el osito que su mami le dio cuando pequeña, Reneesme negro triste –_ Claro que si tu eres muy valiente. _

- _Lo shoy _– todos los muñequitos se movieron - ¡Shi lo shoy! – con valentía se levanto con ayuda de las cortinas blancas de su tía hada, lentamente movió sus pies cayéndose en el procesos.

- _tu puedes Ness…-_la niña vio algo rojo moverse y lo intento de nuevo esta ves lo hizo con mas lentitud, estiro su bracitos y comenzó a caminar, Reneesme se movía lentamente mientras miraba esa cosa roja que flotaba.

Edward estaba en las nubes, pero aterrizo cuando sintió un estirón en su pantalón bajo la mirada y vio a Ness con una hermosa sonrisa digna de una princesa.

- Mire si aquí esta mi hermosa princesita…- le dijo la niña sonrío y estiro sus bracito y el la agarro y la sentó en la mesa encima de sus libros haciendo que quedara a la altura de la cara de Edward, Reneesme se acerco y le dio un beso baboso en la mejilla y luego con su puño agarro su cabellos, el estaba lleno de colores.

-¡Creo que alguien le gusta el pelo de Edward! – exclamo Rosalie divertida colocando las cosas en la mesa, Alice pego un grito que hizo que Reneesme se tirara a los brazos de Edward, Lucia se cayera y Rosalie torra todo el arroz y Jasper rodara los ojos.

- ¡ALICE! –dijeron todos de muchas formas, ella solo saltaba emociona con una sonrisa.

- ¡Reneesme camino! ¡Mira! – dijo entre chillidos, Edward miro como su pequeña se escondía en su cuello aun asustada miro por la pequeña pantalla y vio como si princesita caminaba – me alegro que se cayera la cámara –susurro Alice, Edward rodó los ojos pero el tenia un sentimiento que aun no tenia nombre era una rara mezcla de cada unos de los sentimientos.

-Te Amo mi princesita…- le susurro bajito y beso su mejilla

- papi – balbuceo Edward se quedo estático y la miro sorprendido – te alodo…- ella sonrío si esa pequeña sabia hablar.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?_**


	17. Cartas de Ness

**Siganos en Twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510**

* * *

><p><strong> Uniendo a La Familia.<strong>

Bella camino por la calle reconocida hace cinco años caminaba por aquella calles, su propio despacho el de ella, junto con su hermano y cuñada, nos le faltaba nada….

_7 años _–suspiro al recordar el tiempo - _¿Haces cuanto no lo veía?_

Se detuvo mientras miraba aquel enorme edificio, amaba aquellos árboles que le daba un aspecto calmado, el camino de pierdas y las escaleras.

_Es tu culpa tu lo querrías así, ahora te aguantas, además tienes todo que te falta…._

-Edward…-suspiro, Se odiaba hace un años debieron haberse visto pero era una cobarde. Nunca cumplió su promesa y tenia sus razones.

_Tienes miedo a que te quite a tu Tony _– pensó su conciencia - _¿O es que le teme a otra persona…?_

Bella alejo aquellas palabras de su cabeza, en 7 años había cambiando tanto su cabello era mas largo y con mas ondas de un color oscuro intenso, su cuerpo era hermoso su pecho había aumentando y su vientre estaba firme, su piernas tornadas y su forma de vestir había mejorado con los años, tener a dos mujeres locas por las compras como lo era Alice y Cassie.

Había hecho lo que tanto quería dejarle en claro que ellos podían ser mas que ellos podía ser mas que lo que la gente criticaba, ellos se había esforzando, había intentando dejar atrás un hombre en el cuerpo de un niño y una niña soñadora que había pasado por grandes traumas.

Ni Rosalie ni Edward ni mucho menos Royce y Tanya, suspiro, bueno solo le temía algo a los poderes de paternidad de Edwards, era su mayor grande temor.

_Tu te lo buscaste por melodramática _pensó ¿pero que culpa tenia ella? ¡Nada! ella solo quería tenerlo para ella sola ¿acaso había algo malo en ello?

Bella camino lentamente hasta la entrada del enorme edificio de color rojo, tenia unos arbusto con algunas flores silvestres que lo hacia ver delicado, el enorme cartel con el nombre del "Buffet De Swann Cope".

Saludo a la secretaria y a la chicas de información, camino hasta el ascensor y marco el piso, las puertas del ascensor se iba cerrando pero un libro hizo que las puertas no pudiera cerrarse, era su nueva asistente Mariana Stewart una chica de 19 años el cual tenía un hijo de tres años.

-¡Buenos días Mariana!-susurro Bella con una sonrisa como siempre, Mariana era una persona que amaba el mundo a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado, ella misma solía ayudar aquellas personas que necesitara algo, su bondad era algo que había heredado de su madre.

-¡Buenos días Señorita Swan! –le susurro mientras entraba le dio su café, Bella le dedico una pequeña sonrisa como agradecimiento- Hoy hay muchas cosas que hacer, pero hay un caso que te gustara…-susurro mariana buscando entre las carpetas que tenia en su mano.

Mariana era la asistente personal de los tres abogados mas importante, de Casandra de Swan Cope, Emmett Y Isabella Swan por lo cual llevaba la agenda de todos, de los caso, no había un solo papel que no pasara por su manos, Mariana en realidad quería ser una escritora famosa, y poder comprase una departamento para ella y su hijos Andres, pero las circunstancia hicieron que no pudiera estudiar y que apenas le calzaba para poder pagar la guardería y el departamento de mala muerte que tenia.

Mariana sacrificaba todo tu poco tiempo en trabajar para los abogados, además le daba la paga suficiente para ir ahorrando y aunque apenas tenia dos meses la paga era buena y se estaba adaptando al ritmo de trabajar de ellos, había aprendido mas cosas que nadie y a veces cuando no tenia nada que hacer en las noches solitaria se ponía escribir en su viejo cuadernos con lápices.

-Gracias…-susurro agarrando la carpeta azul y la miro – a ver ¿Cuáles ese caso?-susurro mientras salía, Bella era una persona calmada y que la ayudaba, Mariana le tenia mucho aprecio, había ido de compras con la señorita Cope y le había regalado un monto de juguetes para Andres e incluso había pagado una cesta de comida para ella y su bebe, Mariana estaba agradecida con ella.

La caminata hacia la oficina fue algo silenciosa dos enormes puertas de color marrón y una de color blanco con los nombres de los tres abogados mas importante de aquel edificio, Bella miro el espacio vacío de la puerta marrón una que estabas a dos puertas de ella, suspiro, había sido una gran pelea ya que dos de los tres no estaba de todo de acuerdo a que estuviera allí.

_Pronto estarás aquí _susurro lentamente _y se armara Troya _pensó con una sonrisa

-¿Crees que podamos ganar el caso del miércoles?- dijo Mariana pasándole algunos papeles a Bella, Mariana a su corta edad había visto cosas en su vida que esperaba que su hijo no viera.

- Emmett y Félix estarán allá y yo viajare a Londres con Cassie, necesitamos buscar todas las pruebas necesarias para el caso Coleman –hizo una pausa- y Mariana si lo ganaremos.

El ascensor se abrió dejando ver a Emmett y Cassie ambos venia agarrados de la manos y en su manos derechas podías ver aquel anillo dorado, Bella suspiro nunca había entendido el cambio que todo había dado.

- Mariana, Buenos idas –susurraron ambos, Emmett le dedico una sonrisa mientras Cassie le dio un beso en la mejilla, Bella rodó los ojos _tan Alice._

- Hola –susurro con timidez, Cassie agarro a Bella de brazos y se la llevo lejos de Emmett el cual se quedo hablando con Mariana - ¿Adivina? – susurro emocionada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – y aunque Bella ya se lo venia venir.

- Se que no estas de acuerdo, lo se, pero Emmett y yo nos casamos en nuestro viaje a las vegas estábamos borrachos –se sonrojo- pero fue su culpa no se porque demonios recordó a Rosalie, la cosa es que nos casamos y espero que me aceptes como tu cuñada…-Bella la miro con una sonrisa antes de abrazarla.

- Amiga te aceptes desde que dijiste _"Bella tendré un bebe y es de Emmett"_..-susurro ella recordado ese día casi la mata pero que más daba.

- esto es muy importante para mi, digo se que no soy la perfecta Rosalie pero yo también tengo cualidades que haces que Emmett me ame, se que no tanto como ella pero al menos es algo crees..-susurro apenada, Bella odiaba es aparte de la relación de Emmett con Cassie, Rosalie era una sombra que atormentaba a Cassie.

- ¿a ver y que tal la luna de miel?- le pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, los ojitos azules de Casandra Cope brillaron como faroles, lo mismo ojitos brilloso con otros colores la agarraron por la cintura.

- eso es un secreto –susurro Emmett besándole la mejilla muy tiernamente, Cassie sonrío enamorada y le dio un corto beso, Bella miro a otra parte con una sonrisa.

- Bueno comencemos las jornada esto no es un hotel...-murmuro divertida, tanto Cassie como Emmett le sacaron la lengua y se rieron, Mariana se acerco con una pequeña caja azul.

- ¡Ah! Señorita Isabella, le llego este paquete ayer de Inglaterra-susurro dándole un sobre azul con la caja del mismo color.

-¡gracias..!-susurro le dedico una sonrisa- bien te veo luego – le digo a Cassie antes de mirar a Emmett- ¿Almorzamos juntos?- pregunto mirando mientras abrí la puertas.

-Si – respondió este antes de mirar a Cassie y ella asintió algo perdida, Bella rodó los ojos antes de entra a su despacho, Bella acomodo lentamente y miro el sobre, suspiro, _¿Qué me dirás ahora?_

Hace año las cartas era escritas mayormente por la letra de Alice y algunas veces por Edward cuando esto sucedía solo se limitaba a leerla si emociones, y a veces solo a veces terminaba llorando como idota en su habitación, con el paso del tiempo, Reneesme le reclamo en una video conferencia que ella quería escribir su propias cartas porque ya había aprendido a escribir, había sido demasiado confuso y hermosos para Bella ver a su nena hacer aquella.

_¿Por qué no lo admites?_Bella rodó los ojos desde hace un tiempo para acá hablar con ella misma se había hecho una costumbre se había dando cuenta que era lo mismo que le sucedió en una época muy diferente.

Suspiro, ¿Alguna día podría ser ella normal? pero cuando fue ella normal ¡NUNCA!

_"Querida Bella: ATTE mami_

_¿Cómo estas? Espero que muy bien hoy ha sido un día muy lluvioso y frío, Londres cada día esta mas hermosas, papi ha estado trabajando mucho y esto días ha estado muy lejos de casa y mi tía Alice dice que es buenos esforzarnos en las matemática, me saque un 5 de 10 por las tontas tablas de multiplicar, Lucia me ayuda en eso y papi cuando tiene tiempo para mi._

_Mi frase de esta semana es sobre los animalitos yo creo mami que mucha gente no los cuida como tal yo creo…"_

-¿Bella?-susurro Emmett tocando su puerta, ambos se miraron

- Si Emmett….- su hermano entro y cerro al puerta, se sentó y la miro.

- ¿Cartas de Reneesme? – Bella suspiro con una sonrisa - ¿Puedes leerla para mí? –Bella rodó los ojos divertida.

_"Puedes creer que tío Jasper y papi se vistieron de mujeres" _la risa de Emmett se escucho en todo el lugar, mientras que una Bella sorprendida no sabia que hacer su mente le estaba jugando chueco imaginándoselos con ciertas vestimentas "_Era para una obra escolar, en donde los padre tenia que interpretar el sexo femenino hoy en el día, fue demasiado cómico tía Rosie lo grabo todo, estábamos jugando a los desfiles después con ellos, tiene s que ver como tía Alice le cambiaba la ropa hasta que mi padre se harto y se fue enojado a su cuarto._

_Mami últimamente tía Rosalie esta saliendo con un chico…"_

Bella miro a su hermano el cual miro por la ventana enorme que había detrás de ella, sabia lo que hacia, cada ves que el nombre de Rosalie era mencionado el solo ignoraba el dolor de su pecho, suspiro – _"tiene la tez morena de cabello chino rizado, es hermosos porque su ojitos son grises, además nos trata como princesa, a todos nos cae bien pero se que a tío Jazz, tía Ali y mi papi no están muy conforme._

_Mami, ¿Tía Rosalie estuvo casada con tío Osito? Porque la otra ves escuche a mi papi decirle que el mundo cambiaba como las emociones, nunca entendía que significaba eso pero se que era algo muuuuy malo._

_Y por cierto, ¿Cómo están tío oso, tía osa, y tommy tormento?_

_Mami no me gusta la nueva doctora de mi papito, le haces ojitos y no quiero mi papi es de NOSOTRAS_

_¿Cuándo vienes? ¿Cuándo puedo conocerte? Espero conocerte pronto, se acerca mi cumpleaños numero 7 ¡Te Extraño, aunque no te conozca personalmente!_

**_XOXOX _**_**Ness…"**_

__-who –dijo asombrado – Jasper y Edward vestido de mujer…-dijo antes de reírse, Bella rodó los ojos y guardo la cantar antes de ver la foto que le enviaba cada mes, ya había hecho un pequeño álbum.

La conexión que había tenido desde el nacimiento de los niños era mas fuerte gracias a la foto, Bella había hecho lo que le prometió una ves a Tanya estaba cuidado de su hija, le daba el apoyo la escuchaba y la orientaba, le recomendaba y la ayudaba, no estaba allí para verla dormir y tampoco para animarla pero siempre que podía la llamaba o simplemente le enviaba un regalo.  
>Reneesme y Bella era iguales la misma copia y alguna veces era difícil para Edward estar con el recuerdo de Bella, aunque genéticamente no era muy parecidas, el cabello marrón chocolate de bella con rizos, ojos marrones y cara de corazón, en cambio la cara de Reneesme era redonda de forma delicada, su ojos eran color verdes y cabello castaño claro.<p>

- ¿Qué es eso?-la voz profunda sonó, Bella extrañaba la chillona aquella que ella amaba, la que llevaba escuchando desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre, aquella que obligaron a cambiar los golpes de la vida, muchas veces cuando estaba distraída o metida en su trabajo y escuchaba aquella voz se asustaba, Emmett lo sabia y su respuesta había sido _No soy un niño Bella._

- Tengo que enviarlo a Londres-suspiro- Tony quería enviarle algo a Alice por su colección de moda y Tommy le compro algo lindo a Rosalie…- Emmett asintió pensativo - ¿No es extraño? – le pregunto mientras tocaba el botón rojo – Mariana puedes venir un segundo…

- ¿El que? –susurro Emmett mirándolo, la puerta entro y Mariana se llevo la caja tan conocida para ella.

- el que tu hijo tenga esa conexión con tu ex esposa…-susurro pensativa - ¿No es raro?

- no, al menos no pero te confieso que a Cassie no le gusta del todo…-Bella no comento nada, ambos hermanos se miraron – Sabes que tarde o temprano lo vas a ver ¿no?-le susurro, Bella le dio la espalda dándose la vuelta a su silla, miro por la ventana el hermosos día que era – Bella tu congreso es en Londres tres días de congreso antes de enfrentar al caso, hermana es el destino.

- yo no creo en esa estupidez superficiales del destino…-susurro aunque ambos sabia que era algo de mentira y engaño hacia ella misma- además si fuera el destino o no la familia también a estado metiendo su manos en ese asunto-susurro antes de darse la vuelta y mirarlo- Tu no lo entiendes, tu dices amar a Cassie y aun así te casaste con ella –le susurro enojada- te cásate por un futuro prometedor o para asegurar la custodia de tu hijo…-le dijo si reproche.

- no es el mismo plano, Bella…-susurro Emmett mirándola de la misma forma- tu y todo cree que no amo a Cassie, y la amo, ella me da lo que necesito…

- ¿y que es lo que necesitas? – lo miro enojada, mientras colocaba su manos en el escritorio, se paro mirándolo fijamente no por algo nunca había perdido ningún caso.

- Amor, seguridad, compresión, Casandra me da todo eso y mas y con Rosalie solo tenia sueños de un adolescente estupido cegado por el amor y las malditas hormonas…. madure es que acaso no te das de cuenta… y tu no vengas con que no sabes que es eso, por que se que has estado saliendo con Dereck McCartney

- es diferente –susurro Bella mirándolo – y tu mas que nadie sabes que ambos estamos en el mismo lugar no te hagas el que no sabe, ambos estamos buscado algo que sabemos que esta al otro lado del maldito país…-Emmett se levanto y coloco los brazos en el escritorio.

- puedes hablar por ti querida hermanita…-susurro con una sonrisa malvada- ahora que lo recuerdo, tu vas a defender el caso mas importante de Londres, el Hospital Center de Londres donde hay una multa millonaria, y sabes quien trabaja allí cariño…-Bella lo miro curiosa- nada mas y nada ves que los doctores Edward Cullen y Jasper Hale.

Bella se le quedo viendo asombrada, Emmett sonrío mientras se sentaba y se acombada su saco, ambos era buenos doctores tal ves Emmett había perdido una caso y tenia tácticas diferente a la de su hermana pero si en algo era bueno Emmett era en ser destructor de posibilidades era directo y no se iba con rodeos, sobre todas las cosas amaba ver a una persona débil y pisotearla y en algunas veces para Bella esa era una debilidad, _ser débil…._

- ¿Mientes?- golpeo la mesa Bella mirándolo con alguna esperanza.

-Claro que no, además querida Edward es el Jefe de Unidad Pediatría y si no mal lo recuerdo creo que también de la unidad de residente…-susurro mirándola- y lo que sucedió fue por un residente que casi mata…

- ¡SE LO QUE OCURRIO! – le grito enojada, mientras sentaba y se calmaba un poco. _  
><em>  
>- eso sin mencionar la demanda multimillonaria de 300 mil millones de dólares es una cifra enorme y su abogada es la señorita Hale…-susurro mirándola con una sonrisa.<p>

- ¡ES ESO! por eso no vas, porque temes a que te encuentres con Rosalie, tu juegas sucio yo mucho mas – le dijo mirándolo seria – no estoy de acuerdo con este maldito drama y treta de tu tonto nuevo matrimonio, Cassie se merece algo mejor pero sabes que tiene mi apoyo, por cierto no juegues con fuego te puedes quemar…

- yo se lo que hago tengo 25 años Bella no soy un niño ya no mas – Bella lo miro con tristeza – ya no lo seré mas, ese Emmett murió aquel día en el centro comercial…

La puerta se abrió con un Cassie algo llorosa, corrió a los brazos de Emmett mientras sollozaba como niña pequeña, Mariana entro y los miro con tristeza.

- Tony…Tommy…-susurraron Cassie – tuvieron un accidente, tres corazones se paralizaron.

* * *

><p>Hola regresamos perdón la tardanza muchas cosas locas últimamente pero estaré actualizando ademas estamos reeditando todas las novelas por eso nuestro atraso, esta semana le toca Las Princesas de La Luna si ya la leyeron vuelva aleearla tiene cosas diferente y pronto en formato PDF y nuestra pagina alguien quiere ayudarnos... bueno el próximo capi es versión Edward y el otro es algo mas triste<br>Saludos Reneesme1510

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?_**


	18. La Llamada Ness&Tony

**Siganos en Twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510**

****Nota: Cada ves que vean Londres es Edward & Ness  
>Cada ves que vean Los Angeles es Bella y Tony<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong> Uniendo a La Familia.<strong>

**LONDRES**

-Llévelo a pabellón- la voz del Jefe de residente se escucho en toda la área de pediatría, en el lugar había llanto y el ajetreo de todos los enfermeros puesto en marchas, el olor alcohol y sangre estaba en todo el lugar, el Jefe se movía con rapidez en busca de su presa, en realidad de ayudar a todo esa personitas que estaba pidiendo ayuda.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo un medico su colega Coleman, el doctor se acerco a al chico de ojos verdes mientras se colocaba su guantes.

- un choque automovilístico un bus escolar se estrello –susurro el Jefe, algunas camillas pasaba, sillas de ruedas y otras cosas mas pasaron enfrente de el.

Algunos médicos, enfermeros y enfermeras comenzaron a curara, el entro a pabellón tres veces con cosas diferente, erizad por don quien, niños pegando gritos toda la área de pediatría estaba hecha un caso, doctores de medicina general ayudaba a la causa y aunque no era su área estaba haciendo lo posible al menos no quería otro suceso como lo que paso hace un mes atrás.

La noche cayó y con ello el casación, la sala seguía en movimiento pero no tanto como horas atrás, el Jefe suspiro mientras caminaba junto con una enfermera muy conocida.

-¿Cuál es el reporte? – su voz sonó fuerte los pasillo algo vacío hicieron ecos de su voz.

- 26 heridos con fracturas leves en su mayorías niños de edades comprendida de 6 y 10 años – dijo la enfermera siguiéndole el ritmo, le paso dos carpetas con todo – dos operaciones en las cuales es grave dejando a un niño en estado de coma- y el mas que nadie lo sabia había atendido a ese pequeño _Michael _ese era su nombre – solo nos queda un niño de cinco de años el cual acaba de opera es el menor de todo y esta inconsciente…

- el golpe de la cabeza que recibió para un niño de esa edad es fuerte…-susurro- ¿quiero que haga revisiones cada dos horas si es necesario, quiero reportes de todo y quiero que eso niños este sano y salvo en su casa con su familia…-susurro firmando todo los papeles, se quito su bata y lavo su manos guardo todo en su pequeño maletín negro, regalo de su hijo Tony.

-claro Edward no te preocupes estaremos a cargo de todo esto…-susurro Vanessa, Edward le dedico una sonrisa haciendo que Vanessa se perdiera un poco en ella, Edward se coloco su chaleco, y la miro preocupado.

- ¿Le avisaron a su padres? – pregunto terminando de guarda las cosas y cerrando su Valenti.

- si, el doctor Coleman se ocupara de todo, ya que hoy le toca la guardia…-Edward miro su reloj y soltó un maldición.

- Tengo que irme tengo una cita importante –susurro agarrando una pequeña bolsita rosa y su Valenti.

- bien, salúdamela de mi parte por favor –susurro su amiga Vanessa

- con gusto Vanessa, ¡Hasta mañana!– susurro con una sonrisa calidad, antes de caminar con rapidez por los pasillo, Vanessa vio como aquel hombre _casi _corría por aquel pasillo _¡Que suerte tiene esa chica! _susurro con algo de envidia.

Edward camino por los pasillo de hospital, algo pensativo estaba seguro de que ella lo mataría si llegaría tarde a esta cita, había estando planeándola desde hace mas de una semana para ella era importante que el fuera, además se lo debía ya casi no tenia tiempo para ella.

Llego a su auto el mismo que tenia desde que obtuvo su licencia de conducir.

- Dr. Cullen ¿tiene un minuto? – le pregunto el Dr. Jackson, Edward maldijo bajito antes de mirar a su Jefe el Director de todo lo que era ese Hospital y amigo de su padre.

- si claro..- susurro cerrando la puerta de su auto y caminando hasta donde estaba el señor - ¿Dígame, en que puedo ayudarlo? – la voz de Edward era de cordialidad, pero estaba apurado ya quería irse, suspiro sabia que había hecho muchas cosas.

La había dejando plantada muchas veces por culpa del hospital incluso en muchas de su discusiones le decía que no la amaba y que amaba mas a eso tonto niños enfermos, muchas a veces había intentando explicárselo pero era un caso perdido.

-Veras, Dr. Cullen, una abogada tendrá un congreso esta semana próxima, ella nos representara junto con la ayuda de la señorita Hale por la multa millonaria que nos causo el descuido de Kevin, esta doctora protege algunos caso especiales como este, nos gustaría que un día antes de que sea el juicio usted y el doctor Hale pueda explicarle con mas detalles todo lo que sucededio, ella es una persona muy querida por esposa además es recomendad por ella y no ha perdido ningún caso, además de que dice que es todo un bombo- dijo el Dr. mientras sonreía, Edward le dedico una sonrisa.

El Dr. Jackson era como un padre para Edward lleno de sabiduría y un viejo amigo de su padre, Jackson ayudaba a los Culle-Hale en todo lo que pudiera era algo que le nacía.

Edward lo pensó un rato, no es que incomodara mucho, pero tenia muchas cosas pendiente, además no sabia cuando ella vendría, o si le interrumpiría alguna operación, o que sabe el.

_Nada solo no quieres conocer gente, ¿Cuándo entenderás que tu y Bella no tiene futuro? ya tu hija esta grande porque no comienzas a socializar a formar una VERDADERA familia_

- si claro, me gustaría mucho ayudar-dijo con una sonrisa aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacia.

- Gracias, de verdad seria de mucha ayuda tenerlos en la sala de juntas ese día…-susurro y lo miro- te estaré avisando esta semana cuando viene.

Edward no comento nada mas, tanto como Edward como el Dr. Jackson se quedaron hablando un rato mas, ambos se despidieron y Edward entro y suspiro mientras colocaba su cabeza en el respaldo, tenia tanto sueño.

- ¡La Cita! – se acordó de pronto y encendió el auto y manejo como un loco hacia el lugar de su cita la calles era larga y las luces pasaba rápidos a su lados, se salto algunos pared y manejo mas rápido que de costumbre.

Cuando llego agarro la pequeña bolsita rosa y corrió hacia la entrada busco en su bolsillo su ticket y lo dio, bajo las escaleras con rapidez y antes de cruzar para entrar la vio estaba ella allí sentada con su pantalón negro, con una falda de cuadros roja y negro encima de su pantalón, una camisa roja con zapatillas negras, su corea negra resaltaba en su cintura y su chaleco negro con flores y un delicado gorro que le regalo su madre.

Edward suspiro ella tenia una cara de triste, el camino hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado, mientras ella sollozaba, el la abrazo y ella coloco su cabeza en su pecho, rápidamente la camisa de Edward se mojo.

- lo hiciste de nuevo papi…-susurro sollozando – lo hiciste de nuevo…-Edward la miro con tristeza mientras besaba su cabecita.

-¡Lo siento! – susurro lentamente, Reneesme lo miro con tristeza y dolor ella siempre era la ultima, ella siempre tenia que espera por todos, ella ya estaba cansada, ella quería ser la niña que decía papito arcoiris y el príncipe morado de su sueños, sollozo mas fuerte al recordar como ella era su prioridad.

- ¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde?- pregunto mientras el le quitaba las lagrimas de su ojos, Edward quiso llorar ya que en algún tiempo una niña de ojos y cabellos castaño le preguntaron los mismo y el solo le había dicho.

- estaba ocupado, hice lo posible pero ya estamos aquí, podemos ver la película…-le susurro animándola, Reneesme movió su cabeza en forma de negación.

- ya no importa..-susurro- podemos ir al parque, tía Alice tiene rato que entro con Lucia y tío Jasper –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – ven vamos…-susurro agarrando su bolso rosa y la mano de su papito – quiero comer pizza, y helado, tal vez churro con chocolates – comento mientras su ojitos brillaba, Edward suspiro y la cargo.

_Igualita a Tanya _penso Edward lentamente mientras la miraba, la voz de Reneesme se escuchaba lentamente _¿Qué tendrá de Riley? ¿Y de mi? y sobre todo que tendrá de…_

- ¿papi, crees que mi carta le allá llegado a mama?- pregunto colocando un CD en el productor del auto, hace rato había salido del cine.

-yo creo que si, sabes que ella te responde, además Tony esta emocionado por su "conferencia" en línea…-susurro mirándola, Anthony su hijo lo amaba con locura al igual que su Ness.

Tal ves comento errores pero de un error que podría comentarlo mil veces fue el haber tenido ese hermoso milagro con bella, tal ves ella no cumplió su promesa al verse haces un años atrás y si puede que se allá emborrachado hasta perder la conciencia y terminar en un cuarto desnudo con una pelirroja que no conocía, pero era hombre y estaba roto.

- papi, ¿Cuándo la conoceré? – susurro, Edward la miro de reojo.

- ¿a quien mariposita? – le pregunto estacionando al frente de su pizzería favorita.

- se que tu y mama Bella nos están junto pero ¿Por qué Tony y yo tenemos que sufrir las consecuencias? – lo miro - ¿Qué tanto daño les hizo mami Tanya, como para que no se hable?

Edward la miro con seriedad, Reneesme poso eso hermosos ojos verde en el.

- Tu mami Tanya fue un ángel –susurro – cometió su errores pero lucho hasta su ultimo aliento ella esta bien vale…-suspiro y penso un rato haciendo una pausa- sobre tu madre, Bella y yo son cosas de adultos, cosas que ni tu ni Tony debes impórtales, se conocerá cuando tu mami y yo lo decidamos….

- ¡Pero es meja injusto! – protestos mientras lo miraba mal – Tony y yo tenemos siete años además también tenemos derecho de conocernos y tratarnos, es que acaso va espera hasta que las margaritas vuele… o vas a espera que el señor Dereck se case con mama…-lo miro con una sonrisa Reneesme.

Dereck McCartney, lo había conocido gracias a su hijo el cual le había dicho con palabras textuales.

_"Papi lo odio, le haces ojitos a mi mami, y no le esta permitido, y se besa su bocas es asqueroso…. ¿papi porque no puede estar juntos? Papi no quiero que don Dereckon sea mi papa no quiero…"  
><em>  
>- las margaritas nacerás cuando tengas que nacer… -Ness resoplo- y tu hermano esta bien donde esta, cuando sea el momento se conocerá…<p>

- cuando las margaritas nazca…-dijo ella enojada.

- Exacto, cuando las margaritas nazca…-rectifico el.

**Los Ángeles**

-¡Mama! – se quejo el pequeño Tony mientras le acomodaba la almohada, Bella lo miro antes de besar su frente- ¡auch!

- no se como has hecho eso…-le dijo mirándolo mal- ¿Quién se tira de un árbol? – Anthony la miro coqueto, antes de levantar su mano fracturada, Bella suspiro.

- Estoy bien, y fue un doloroso salto pero cuando este listo lo are de nuevo – Bella rodó los ojos –además Thomas…

- además Tommy y Tu están castigando – el se río- es en serio Anthony – el suspiro- me iré en dos días bebe ¿Por qué me preocupas de esta forma?- lo miro seria.

- ¡yo no quiero que te vayas! – dijo con lagrimitas en su ojos, Bella le dedico una sonrisa, desde pequeño tenia la mala costumbre de llevarlo a todas partes con el fuera o no fuera posible que el fuera, el siempre estaba en el paquete.

- amor no me hagas esto solo será dos semanas…-susurro mirándolo.

- llévame contigo – Bella negro- por favor me portare bien lo juro…

- no Anthony – susurro enojada – amor, estaré ocupada leoncito no creo que sea posible, además ¿con quien te dejare? –susurro mirándolo, y aunque ambos tenia una idea.

- además tu me debes un viaje de cumpleaños-le susurro con una sonrisa y Bella negó- mama por favor cada navidad por una extraña razón tu y papa se turna para no vernos a dos meses de navidad solo quiero conocer Londres…

- esta bien lo pensare… mientras dejes de hablar de tu padre…-Tony sonrío, Bella le dio un beso en la frente - ¡Descansa leoncito! de despertare para que comas luego.

- esta bien, mami…- cerro sus ojos, mientras Bella apagaba la luz y se iba, unos quince minutos después Anthony se levanto y marco el numero muy conocido para ella.

-_¿Bueno? _– la voz con aquel acento tan conocido para el se escucho, el corazón de Anthony se movió con rapidez.

- Soy Tony…- susurro bajito, Reneesme sonrío y se levanto con rapidez del sofá y corrió a su cuarto, Edward que estaba leyendo algo la miro extrañado y se levanto a ver.

- _¡Tony! ¿Qué sucede? _–pregunto nerviosa cerrando su cuarto con seguro y tirandose en la cama, Reneesme suspiro mientras escuchaba a su hermano hablar.

- mi mama dijo que lo iba a pensar…- le respondió Tony acomodándose en su cama, su brazo le dolía pero valía la pena el quería conocer a su hermana si tuviera que tirarse de un árbol.

- _¿Crees que podrás venir?_ –susurro ilusionada – _yo espero que si ya hable con mi papa sobre eso pero se niega a llevarme esta navidad a casa de la abuela Esme, ¡odio esta situación! _

- yo también lo odio no te preocupes saldrá todo bien, ya lo veras te llamare cuando me diga

- _esta bien, te quiero hermanito…-_susurro con cariño, Tony también sonrío.

- yo a ti Ness…- susurro antes de Colgar.

La puerta sonó y Reneesme abrió los ojos en grande, tenía mucho que decir.

* * *

><p>Hola regresamos perdón la tardanza muchas cosas locas últimamente pero estaré actualizando ademas estamos reeditando todas las novelas por eso nuestro atraso, esta semana le toca Las Princesas de La Luna si ya la leyeron vuelva aleearla tiene cosas diferente y pronto en formato PDF y nuestra pagina alguien quiere ayudarnos... bueno el próximo capi es versión Edward y el otro es algo mas triste<br>Saludos Reneesme1510

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?_**


	19. Anthony esta Londres

**Siganos en Twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510**

****Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia es mía si quieres copiarla algún lado ****avísame**

* * *

><p><strong>Uniendo a la Familia<strong>

**Anthony POV**

_¡Hoy era el día!_ Vamos a mi país favorito y aunque sería un poco extraño.

Mama estaba nerviosa y la tía Cassie no había podido venir así que todo salió según el plan, Tommy estaba orgulloso de su drama al igual que yo. Estaba muy tranquilo, Tommy siempre era una de eso hermanos locos que siempre estará contigo sin importa que sucede, hermanos leales que simplemente esta allí para todo.

Tommy y yo siempre hemos estado juntos hacíamos todo juntos, íbamos al mismo colegio, aprendimos a patinar juntos, andar la bici, a manejar las cosas de leyes como nuestros respectivos padres y éramos los mejores de nuestra clases y aunque a Thomas le gustaba a veces dársela de chico _"bruto"_ o como sea.

-Mira eso – susurro mi mami, señalando el enorme reloj y sonreír en grande. Era aquella torre hermosa que siempre había deseado conocer, el Big Ben es el nombre con el que se conoce a las gran campanas del reloj situado en el lado noroeste del Palacio de Westminster, la sede del Parlamento del Reino Unido en donde mi mama tendría que estar durante estos cortos días aquí en Londres, y popularmente por extensión se utiliza también para nombrar al reloj de la torre. Su nombre oficial era _Clock Tower._

Amaba Londres por su hermosa arquitectura y literatura antigua para un niño como yo era el paraíso, a veces era muy raro que un niño de siete años pensara así pero no era mi culpa amaba mi forma de ver las cosas, y a Reneesme le gustaba mi forma de pensar porque ella era igual que yo en ese sentido, Lucy y Tommy era muy diferente a nosotros ellos prefería corre y hacer travesura como todo niño de nuestra edad.

No tenía que ser muy obvio pero esperaba poder verlo aunque sea de lejos, mi madre no era egoísta pero tampoco era consciente del daño que nos causaba a Ness ni a mí. Sabía que mi padre la amaba con locura pero no podía espera que mi madre cometiera la peor locura de su vida: casarse con otro. Además yo solo tenía un padre y ese era Edward Anthony Cullen Masen o como Reneesme le dice _Señor Arco iris._

Mire a mi madre su pelo largo, una camisa de color blanca, pantalón blue jens, zapatillas converse de color negras, lentes de sol y chaqueta negra, veía la ventana distraída.

_¿Estará enojada?_ Pensé no mami no está enojada la mire muy bien pero estaba tan tranquila y callada _¿y si lo está_?

-¿dijiste algo amor? –susurro mirándome su hermoso ojos estaba algo opaco mientras me miraba con curiosidad, negué lentamente mirándola _no mami no está enojada, puede que cansada pero no enojada_ me dije a mi mismo. El auto paro en un edificio negro con detalles dorado salimos y nuestro equipaje ya estaba allí como siempre.

Las personas con cámaras fotográficas también estaba allí con su horribles flash algo que odiaba desde que tengo razón de uso, una hermosa señorita estaba esperándonos cuando subimos el ascensor, suspire agarrando muy fuerte a mi leoncito.

-Buenos tardes Señorita Swan – se presento dándole la mano a mi mami, mi mama le regalo una sonrisa de esa que me gustaba y me relajaban – yo soy Alison Darling seré su asistente mientras su estancia…-susurro nerviosa pero mi mama le regalo otra sonrisa.

- soy Isabella y este pequeño principito es mi hijo Anthony…-dijo mirándome a lo cual yo le dedique una sonrisa, la Señorita Alison me miro con una sonrisa haciendo que me sintiera cómodo algo que me gustaba.

- es un placer…-dijo también extendiendo su mano hacia mí la cual tome y bese como tío Emm me había enseñado, luego de eso la señorita Alison comenzó hablar de cosa que no entendía- aquí tiene todo lo que pidió, sobre las niñeras, también esta entradas al parque acuático y de diversiones…-susurro mami me miro con una sonrisa y yo sonreír a lo grande - su habitaciones en la número 205 está en es su llave…-susurro mientras se le entregaba yo mire el enorme pasillo.

El pasillo era largo y enorme tenia algunos cuadros muy bonito mi mami me arrastro hasta el cuarto y el nombre de mi tía se escucho.

-¿Alice Cullen? – dijo mi madre con una cara sorprendida y me miro - ¿no sabes que quería?-pregunto a la chica.

- no Señorita Swan…-fue lo único que respondió, mi madre asintió y ambos entramos despidiéndonos de la Alison.

Tía Cassie, Tío Emm y mi mami era los mejores abogado de la zona mundial, ambos hacia caso de todo tipo y tenía una fama, algo raro ya que muy poco abogado tiene fama, pero mis tíos y mis madres había llevando caso de artista muy famoso. Los Paparazzi siempre estaba en donde nosotros fuéramos a veces era bueno tener un poco de atención pero siempre era fastidioso los estúpidos flash.

El lugar era enorme tenía un pequeño pasillo que dejaba ver a una sala, luego una mini cocina donde había todo lo que alguien pudiera soñar, tenía tres habitaciones una más grande que la otras, entre en cada uno de los cuartos pero me quede en el de mi mami y tenía un pequeño balcón, sentí los brazos de mi mami y le sonreír.

-Esto es hermoso…-chille divertido al ver la hermosa vista que nos daba, toda Londres en su esplendor.

-me alegra que este aquí… pero ahora usted y yo debemos hablar…-susurro tan seria que casi me rio, corrí hasta la sala sabia que mami me seguía y agarre mi lonchera de Thor y me sentó al frente de ella en el sofá, mi mami me miro con una sonrisa antes de agarra una carpeta negra – Bien Tony, necesitamos hablar…- volvió a hablar.

- bien Señorita mami…- dije con mi voz más seria y la mire con una sonrisa- ¿Cuáles son su defensa? –pregunte.

- bueno una de mis defensa en que usted Señor Cullen venga con conmigo, la otra es una niñera…-comento como si nada, ella sabía que odiaba las niñeras con todo mi ser la mire y negué- ¿alguna ayuda o sugerencia?

Puse mi mejor cara de chico pensativo, desde luego que sabia quien podía ser una ayuda.

-¡Mami! –Chille mirándola – podemos decirle a la tía Alice que me cuide….

-¡JA!- dijo ella en voz alta levantándose y me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa, ¡_oh, oh, oh!_ – Anthony Andrés Cullen Swan….-si ese era mi nombre digamos que mi madre se enamoro del nombre "Andrés" por una novela latina estúpidos de Televisa usa – no me digas que armaste todo este drama para poder venir y ver a tu padre….-comento mirándome fijamente.

-¿Quién? ¿¡YO!? –exclame de lo más normal, _¿a poco no soy el mejor actor de nuestra generación?_

- si tu –susurro mirándome – apuesto mis dos barra de Nikolo **(1)** a que tú hiciste todo esto para unirme con tu padre, hablaste con Reneesme y convenciste de que Thomas se tirara del aquel árbol para que Cassandra no viniera y así tu podrá venir y buscar a tu tía y hacerme ver a tu padre….-tomo un poco de aire ya que había hablando tan rápido que apenas pude entenderle- pero hay un problema porque soy más lista que tu y la pequeña cisne así que quiero que llames a Reneesme y le diga que se conocerá pero… para navidad…-susurro con un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? – mi alegría no salía de mi comencé hacer un bailecito y dando brinco la abrase fuerte haciendo que se cayera del sofá al suelo- ¡TEAMODORO! –chille emocionado, ella me beso la frente.

- yo a ti –susurro mirándome con una sonrisa – vete a cambiar iremos al parque que estar cerca y luego a cenar… -comento antes de dejarme ir a mi cuarto.

Necesitaba hablar con Reneesme sobre nuestro cambio de planes…

** .**

**.**

**.**

**Reneesme POV**

-¡Papi!- chille enojada mientras abría la puerta de nuestra casa la tía Rosalie nos miraba curioso- ¿Por qué?

-ya te lo dije Reneesme, olvídate de ir a Los Ángeles –dijo con seriedad mientras yo pegaba un grito frustrado.

-siempre es lo mismo…-le dije enojada mientras sus ojos verdes me miraba con mucha seriedad - ¡LOS ODIOS A TI Y A MAMA SON UNOS TONTO! –grite corriendo hasta mi cuarto el cual cerré con un portazo.

Mi padre era Edward Cullen, edad de 25 años, era médico pediatra el mejor en la clínica de Londres, sus ojos era verdes esmeralda uno muy hermoso y el más bello color cobrizo en su cabello que cuando le daba la luz solar brillaba como arco iris, por eso le llamaba arco iris cuando era pequeña aunque era más bien un apodo.

Mi padre no es en si mi padre, solo fue una trampa de mi madre Tanya, su primera carta la leí a los cinco años pero la entendí a los seis y medio de edad a pesar de eso mi amor por mi papa y mi mama Bella no cambio.

Desde pequeña siempre había soñado con conocer a mi madre, y si la conocí ambas atreves de una foto que tenía mi padre, mi tía Alice me hablo muy bien de mi mama aunque yo sé que mi mama no era tan buena como todos la pinta, pero a pesar de eso, había otro chico y algo en el hacía que mi corazoncito se removiera.

-¡Reneesme! – la voz de Lucia se escucho desde a fuera, camine hasta la puerta para poder abrirla- ¡Que dramática eres! –me dijo con voz divertida, tranque la puerta con pasador y me tire en la cama mirando el techo, Lucia me contaba sobre como mi papa y mi tía Rosalie se había puesto a pelear.

- odio esta situación, ¿Qué tan difícil es que se vuelva hablar? – dije con voz cansada – ya es para que Tony y yo nos conociéramos, una promesa que no cumplieron son unos cobarde…-susurre enojada y mire el teléfono- y el no me llama….-chille aun mas enojada.

- Ness, deja que fluya la energía, que las mariposa vuele, y que los colores fluya…hermana…-dijo con esa voz hippie la mire como si estuviera loca y luego hizo como si bailara- ¿quiere? - me mostró un envoltorio dorado.

- Luz, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunte temerosa y ella me miro con una sonrisa diabólica, y la destapo mostrando chocolates.

- la mejor medicina para la cura de la locura muajajajaja –dijo y rodé los ojos le tire un cojín haciendo que se cayera -¡oye! –chillo y comenzamos a tiranos cojines y ropa y todo lo que nos encontrábamos en el camino.

La puertas se escuchaba sabía que era mi papa pero ni loca le abría, su voz se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta y Lucy me miro y yo negué, ni loca le abría.

-Reneesme, ábreme la puerta…-susurro con voz autoritario, pero no, no le abriría ni por todo los chocolates de Willy Wooka.

** .**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV**

_¿Cómo diablos iba hacer ahora?_ Pense con frustración ese pequeño león era muy astuto, mire como mi pequeño bebe dormía, habíamos pasado dos días aquí en Londres y todo era tal y como lo recordaba, eres un lugar mágico, pero yo sabia que los cuento de hadas solo sirve para llenarte la cabeza de tonterías.

Agarre mi celular y marque el tan temible número de la pixie.

-_¿Bueno?-_una voz adormilada se escucho, la reconocimos como la de Jasper, suspire esto seria un largo día.

-Hola Jasper, habla Bella…-susurre saliendo del cuarto hasta la pequeña sala donde me senté en el sofá nerviosa.

-_¿Bella?_ –Susurro sorprendido hizo una pausa y se escucho un pequeño sonido sordo, rodee mis ojos- _¿Bella eres tu? ¿Isabella Swan responde de una ves?_- la voz de la enana se había escuchando y un quejido en el fondo también.

-Veo que sigues maltratando a Jasper…-susurro en forma de broma, ella se hecho a reír.

-_Bueno dependiendo de a lo que te refieres con maltrata_…-susurro con un tono pervertido, rodé los ojos.

-_¡ALICE!_ –chille enojada pero suspire- _olvídalo… ¿oye necesito verte?_ –susurro demandante mientras leía una y otra ves el caso que tenia al frente.

-_Lo se, se que soy importante…-_comento como si nada- _¿pero que quieres de mi **Señora Cullen**_?-susurro maliciosa, a lo que me bufo frustrada, siempre le decía así para jodele la vida.

-¡_No me llames asi! _–dije frustrada_- como sea, puedes llevar a Rosalie por favor_…-susurro mientras guardaba todo en su porta folio.

-_Okey te dejare la dirección del restaurante en tu celular, hasta prontito** cuñada**…-_susurro antes de colgar.

-Juro que la matare…-susurré muy bajito mientras colocaba el celular en la mesa de vidrio.

Camine hacia mi cuarto dándome una ducha rápida luego me coloque mi ropa interior y las medias, una falda azules con botones dorado que me llegaba antes de la rodillas con unas bolas negras, una camisa manga larga azul, y la chaqueta negra con broches dorado, me maquille un poco y deje mi cabello suelto.

Me voltee a levantar a Tony el cual estaba con un brazo en sus ojos y su mano tirada a un lado, igual que como dormía su padre, suspire frustrada ¿Por qué demonios tuvieron que pasar tantas cosas?

-Tony es hora de levantarse campeón…-susurre suavecito se movió un poco pero aun así no se despertó- amor despierta si… te daré mucho chocolate…-nada suspire ni loca decía lo que quería escuchar- bueno entonces me iré yo sola…-susurre y camine hasta la puerta hasta que sentí unos bracito en mi cintura y sonreír- ¿como amaneció mi chico?-susurro besando toda su carita y el hico muchas muecas.

-bien mami… ¿Qué haremos hoy?-dijo algo adormilado, abrazándose a mi.

- bueno pensé que tu podrías estar un poco en ese club de deporte que vimos ayer…-susurre mirándolo con una sonrisa, el comenzó al saltar como loco.

-¿En serio? –dijo emocionado- ¿pero tu no podrás estar?-dijo triste porque sabia que solo podía estar niños mientras recibía charlas de futbolista profesionales, le mire con una sonrisa y me senté en la cama.

- lo se bebe, pero tengo una reunión con unos ejecutivos para la editorial, mañana tengo otra reunión y el viernes termino, y podremos hacer lo que queramos, y como el club solo dura tres días, pensé que te gustaría, es mejor que una niñera…-comente mirándolo y el asintió antes de abrazarme fuerte.

- ¡Gracias, mama! –susurro y beso mi mejilla antes de irse a bañar.

Reí bajo viendo a mi campeón corre de un lado a otro, lo deje solo para prepara algo de comer, hoy me tocaba un día realmente agotador, necesitaba defender el caso, y tenia que ir al hospital y hacer muchas cosas estaba que volvería loca, pero era una caso importante.

Prepare algo sencillo y rápido, mi pequeño futbolista estaba emocionado, agarramos su cosas y la mía y bajamos hasta el auto que no esperaba el club quedaba a unas cortas cuadras y yo tenia que ir al parlamento, mi celular sonó y suspire.

-¿Bueno?-susurre mientras Tony miraba ansioso el camino.

- _Señorita_ _Swan, lamento molestarla pero nos gustaría que viniera directamente a la Clínica para que podamos encárganos de una ves sobre el caso…_-suspire frustrada el bendito caso de la Clínica.

- por supuesto en unos minuto estaré allí, déjeme acompañar a mi hijo en una cosas importante…-susurro recargando la palabra- y lo veo allí.

- _como guste…-_susurro antes de colgar y yo maldije mentalmente.

El viaje hacia el Club fue algo divertido, estuve hablando con cada uno de los entrenadores y viendo las instalaciones, las enfermeras y todo leí el contrato que firmaba donde se hacia a cargo de mi pequeño futbolista luego de mucho beso y despedidas vi como mi pequeño leoncito se marchaba y suspire.

Estaba creciendo cada vez más y sabía que algún día la obligaría a enfrentarse a su padre, mientra mas pueda retrasarlo era mejor ¿no?

Suspire, mientras me subía al auto y le indicaba al chofer la dirección el la reconoció perfectamente, leí en el auto todo sobre el bendito caso, era un caso para nada común pero aun así tenia una multa multimillonaria.

Uno de los paciente había muerto gracias a uno de los residente que había aplicando una cantidad muy profundad de un extraño médicamente y que aun no se sabia cual era, al parecer había sido ordenando por el medico de turno, lo extraño era que el medico de turno nunca firmo ni seño nada, tuve que fruncí el ceño, cuando llegue allí estaba Alison le dedique una sonrisa y compartimos varias palabras, caminamos hasta la recepción donde nos llevaron a la oficina del doctor Jackson.

-Buenos días Dr. Jackson, yo soy Isabella Swan y ella es mi asistente Allison Darling, ambas venimos por el caso que ocurrió…-susurre con una corta sonrisa pero firme y seria, el doctor me dedico una sonrisa, antes de invitarnos a sentarnos, el interrogatorio fue simple i Allison a notar todo lo que se pudiera.

vi. cada documento y algo no estaba muy bien, faltaba papeles y documento, algo que me había llamando la a tensión eras las firmas, _¿de donde coño reconocía yo esas firmas?_ Suspire estaba volviéndome paranoica.

-me gustaría hablar con los doctores y con su abogada así podríamos recopilar todo y alegar que fue un descuido aun así, veo que no será muy fácil manejar este asusto… una cantidad tan grave mas un asesinato es algo de lo que no podemos contar…-susurre seria, el Doctor Jackson me miro nervioso sabia que le incomodaba todo esto su esposa me lo había comunicado días atrás.

-por supuesto –susurro mirándome se escucharon unos golpecito en la puertas y todo volteamos a ver mi peor pesadilla, entonces lo recordé las firmas se me hacia reconocida porque era las de Jasper y Edward _¿en que mierda se había metido? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VOLVIMOS Y PARA QUEDARNOS ES LO UNICO QUE PODEMOS DECIR ADEMAS DE LAS MILES DE DISCULPAS... POR CIERTO MARATO DE TRES CAPITULOS *-* **


	20. Auto Control

**Siganos en Twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510**

****Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia es mía si quieres copiarla algún lado ****avísame**

* * *

><p><strong>Uniendo a la Familia<strong>

**Bella Pov**

Nuestras se miraron y tuve y tragarme las ganas de salir corriendo, si lo se soy una cobarde pero no era mi culpa, suspire mientras miraba Allison que miraba Jasper y Edward con un poco de lujuria, bufe, _¿en serio es que acaso no se da cuenta que están casados?_, arrugue mi ceño, _¿y a mi eso que me importaba yo tenia una relación con otro hombre?_

_Podemos concentrarnos en el problema…._

Mi conciencia como siempre aparece cuando nadie la llama, nos sentamos en una mesa redonda, era algo estupido pero no por eso menos importante, la mesa estaba repleta de documentos, Rosalie alegaba todo lo que había hecho y yo asentí escuchándola con mucha atención, Allison a mi lado se distraía mucho, _ese pequeña niña_, suspire frustrada.

- bien a ver sin entendí…-susurre mirándolos a cada uno de ellos- es una demanda por químicos no comprobados ¿cierto?-susurre y todo asintieron y suspire- esto será para largo…-los mire- los usurarios en este caso sus paciente esta todo el derecho de poner esa multa multimillonaria incluso creo que esta exagerando con la cantidad, peor la muerte tiene un costo mucho mas poderoso que eso, como médicos debe de saber…-susurre lo mas seria que pude, los ojos de Edward me miraron interesado, _no lo mires no lo mires no lo mires_, pensé una y otra ves- debemos registrar cada unos de los expediente a que este lunático inyecto, y mas que todo en la arrea de psiquiatría… es por ello que aun no entiendo como ustedes dos esta libres, esto puede causarle la calce, y quitarle su credencial como medico…-susurro mirándolo, tanto Edward como Jasper me miraron- inconscientemente ambos autorizaron a…- mire- ¿Patrick? – ellos asintieron - y tengo entendido de que cuando es residente la vigilancia es de 1000% - susurre mirándolos.

- sabemos que tenemos un gran lío que no puedes costar nuestras carrera…-susurro Edward mirándome serio, suspire su voz seguía siendo delicada y aterciopelada- pero nosotros no tuvimos la culpa si nos descuidamos pero debe haber algo que diga que ni Jasper ni yo fuimos culpable…-susurro Edward algo preocupado.

- el problemas es que no hay pista, no hay nada, solo se sabe que fue Patrick quien hizo el movimiento…-defendió Rosalie.

-por lo mismo no hay pista ni nada, solo dos patéticas firmas, del señor Cullen y su colega el señor Hale…-susurre mirándolo y el celular sonó- un momento…-agarre- ¿bueno?

- _¿Ey hermanita como va todo?_-susurro medio alegre Emmett.

- te necesito urgentemente…-susurre con rapidez, mientras colocaba el manos libre- Emmett estas en alta voz necesito una pequeña accesoria…-susurro mientras conectaba el celular a un dispositivo de distancia que había en la sala, en la imagen apareció Emmett tan serio como siempre.

- _Buenas tarde…-_su voz burlona se escucho y trague una risa.

- Bien, Emmett esto es lo que sucede…-susurre y en pocas palabras estuvimos hablando sobre lo ocurrido, me fije que Rosalie suspiraba y tragaba grueso debes en cuando, cuando hablaba era desafiante y fríamente, incluso Rosalie y Emmett se tiraron algunas indirecta y alzo una ceja rondando los ojos, al final terminamos de hacer todo lo que podíamos, cuando terminamos, se despidió diciendo que me llamaría luego, el Dr. Jackson se despidió alegando algunas cosas solo quedándome yo con ellos tres… ya que Allison también se había ido.

El silencio fue algo incomodo, Rosalie se acerco y ambas hablamos sobre la mejor propuesta u negociación, debíamos meter preso a Patrick y que Edward y Jasper quedara impune.

-tenemos un problema…-susurre mirándola- vamos a necesita que Casandra se haga cargo del caso…-susurre mirando a Rosalie.

-¿Por qué?-dijo desafiante y rodee mis ojos. Rosalie odiaba con todas su fuerza a Casandra, por quitarle a su chico y aunque la entendía sentía que estaba haciendo todo mal.

- Rosalie, tu eres hermana de Jasper lo cual es familia y podría decir que estas mintiendo por el, lo mismo haría si me investiga a fondo, ya que al estar casada con Edward podría decir lo mismo, en cambio ninguno de los dos tiene relación con Casandra y puedo alegar que es una colega, Emmett tampoco puede ser, ya que al estar tu y el casados paso hacer sentimentalmente un amigo de ellos dos…-susurre mirándola ella suspiro frustrada.

- pon a otra persona menos a ella…-susurro enojada, suspire.

- Rose, ella es buena… confía un poco en ella…-susurro y vi una lagrima bajar por su mejilla- además tendrás que cálatela cuando a trabajes en nuestro buffet…-la mire con un ceja alzada.

- sigo dudosa Bella, ¿estas segura que es lo mejor? -susurro mirándome preocupada - lo que menos deseo es incomodar, se que ellos planea casarse…

- no se puede casar hasta que tu no firmes los papeles de divorcio, que me recuerda a que…-saque una carpeta de color azul y se la pase ella leyes y río bajito agarro una hoja en blanco escribió algo y la puso allí y me la entrego- me lo imagine –susurre sabiendo que allí estaba al siempre frase de Rosalie y era divertido ver la cara de Emmett.

-Bien…-susurro Rosalie y reí bajito- Alice dijo que quería hablar conmigo ¿de que era?-susurro mirándote curiosa y yo solté un bufido.

- Bueno veras, le prometí a cierto revoltoso que lo llevaría a conocer a su padre para navidad…-susurre mirando a Edward y este me dedico una sonrisa – así que pensaba negociar a través de ti con Edward…-susurre indecisa, mire a Rosalie y esta me miro con malicia.

- Bien entonces Jasper y yo los dejamos a sola…-susurro mirándolos, Rosalie agarro su maletín y jalo de Jasper antes de que pudiera protestar, suspire frustrada.

-¡TRAIDORA! –le grite fuerte y Edward me miro alzado una ceja.

Nuestras mirada se encontraron y el me miro indeciso y algo incomodo, suspire frustrada sentándome en mi silla, lo mire de arriba abajo y se veía cada ves más sexy que antes, tenia una camisa manga larga blanca con una corbata de rayas grises, la bata de doctor lo hacia ver cada ves más sexy, sus pantalones y zapatos de un negro intenso, y que decir de cabello, maldición tuvo que remover su piernas por la extraña excitación que sentía.

Su ojos verdes hicieron un recorrido sobre mi y eso no era para nada bueno, trague el gemido que sentí cuando se llevo una mano hacia su corbata, mire a otro lado, odiaba tenerlo cerca, odiaba sentirme como una estupida niña hormonal, si tal ves no volví a tener sexo con nadie mas después de todo el episodio, y si tal ves estaba con Dereck pero solo era algo artificial ni siquiera teníamos nada en común, solo teníamos en común de que tanto su hermana como mi cuñada nos obligaron a ser algo mas.

-¿así que cuanto tiempo te quedaras?-pregunto Edward mirándome, mientras se sentaba a dos sillas de donde yo estaba, lo mire su mano fue a su cabello, y mi boca se seco,_ genial._

- mmm…-tuve que aclara mi voz- una semana mas, contando desde hoy…-comente como si nada, bebí un poco de agua y mi mano temblaba,_ ¡Vamos Bella tu puede solo es otro estupido doctor mas!_, lo mire pero su ojos estaba fijamente en los mío, ¡_Joder es un estupido doctor que siempre me había gustado!_ -¿podemos terminar con esto?-dije mas como pregunta que como exclamación.

-¿terminar con que?-dijo sonriendo_, ¡maldito, maldito, mil veces maldito!_ Al siempre le gustaba jugar con mi auto control.

- no me jodas Cullen…-le dije frustrada- ¿dime que día de navidad quieres que nuestros hijos se conozca? –susurre con rapidez mirándolo fijamente, y el me miro de nuevo de arriba abajo, lo vi tragar grueso, demonios quería sentarme encima de el, y besarlo como desquiciada_, ¡Contrólate Isabella, tu eres mejor que un polvo en una oficina!_

**_¿Por qué de todos los días del año tenia que ser hoy que mi auto control se largaba?_**

- debemos cuádralo bien Bella, porque no tomas asiento…-susurro mirándome como quien no quiere la cosa, pero lo mire mal- bien como quieras, Reneesme quiere conocerlo, Tony también, debemos ver bien en donde seria lo adecuando…-susurro ambos suspiramos y me senté como niña pequeña- ¿Qué tal Forks?- susurro mirándome.

Su mirada verde recorría mi cuerpo y luego había algo en ello que estaba encendiéndome, haciendo que me pusiera algo nerviosa, sus labios era otra cosa que me estaba sacando de quicio…

-¡DEMONIOS! –chille frustrada y lo mire mal- ¿Deja de mirarme así por favor?-susurre suplicante y el sonrío con _mi _sonrisa, sentí como mis bragas se humedecía.

- ¿y ahora que hice?-susurro burlo, agarre lo primero que vi y se lo tire a la cabeza y la movió rápidamente- ¡oye! –susurro enojado, pero luego se calmo- ¿asi que abogada no?-susurro mirándome, lo mire mal y el se hecho a reír, se levanto y beso mi cabeza, lo empuje- no te acordaba de lo mas agresiva pero eso me gusta.

- ¡Deja de joderme quieres Edward! –le chille y el me miro.

- ¿es que acaso ese _noviecito_ tuyo no te da lo que una mujer necesita?- okey eso fue el colmo comencé a pegarle en el pecho tan fuerte y lo único que hacia era reírse, _¡Si reírse! _Era un estupido idiota, me agarro de la cintura y me beso con fuerza, al principio me paralice y luego comencé a empujarlo, el me soltó y nos miramos, y ya luego no se que paso, pero si recuerdo que estaba montada encima de la mesa mientras el me besaba.

Había olvidado como Edward hacia para olvidarme del mundo, beso mi cuello mientras me quitaba la camisa y subía mi falda con tanta delicadeza, gemí su nombre, baje mi mano hasta su pantalón y lo desabroche , soltó un gemido con mi nombre y lo mire con tanta pasión que gemí por su ojos, lo lleves a mis labios y sentí como mis bragas era rotas por la fuerzas, el se subió conmigo en la mesa y su beso bajaron hasta mi senos los cuales era liberados, solté un gritito de placer que el callo con mi mano, y gemí excitada.

-por favor…por favor...-susurre por la sensaciones de su boca en mis pechos, su lengua jugaba con mi pezón, sus dedos en mi intimidad, y estaba perdiendo la conciencia, escuche su voz ronca gemir mi nombre, y luego todo exploto.

- mi bella…-gimió cuando de un entocada entro en mi, comenzó a moverme con delicadeza mientras que yo envolvía mis piernas en su cintura, nuestros ojos se conectaron y los movimiento era cada ves más profundo, mas rápido, y mas placentero, ¿Cómo demonios paso? ¡Ni tengo idea! Pero solo sabia que solo un hombre me hacia temblar de pies a cabeza y ese era el hombre que estaba haciéndome suya en este instante.

- oh…si…si…-susurre con desesperación, agarre de su cabello jalándolo hacia atrás y lo bese, nuestras lenguas estaba una estupida guerra a ver quien dominaba a quien, llevo una de su mano s a mi pezón, su movimiento comenzar a ser mas rápido, y mis paredes estaba envolviendo su miembro, y solté un pequeño gritito, llegando al clímax, y Edward se vino conmigo.

** .**

**.**

**.**

**Reneesme POV**

Como cada mañana caminábamos hasta el recreo era algo normal ya que somos las chicas más populares e inteligente de toda la pequeña escuela, muchos chicos se nos acercaba y era algo de lo que no me gustaba, bueno al menos a mi, porque a Lucia, le fascinaba. Como siempre caminábamos hasta la pequeña mesita, que estaban cerca de la puerta hacia el parque.

- Ness, ¿crees que puedas ver a tía Bells? –susurro una Lucia comiéndose su pedazo de pizza, la mire y suspire deseaba con toda mis fuerza conocerla.

- eso espero, papa siempre haces algo o calcula los días para no encontrarse con mi madre, y siendo sincera para una niña de 7 cortos años es algo ¡Cansado! – Exclame lo ultimo exasperada - necesitamos un plan brillante un idea que sea obligatoria donde no este Dereckon…- Lucia se río por el apodo que le daba a mi padrastro, pero no lo quería, lo odiaba con toda mi alma.

Mi mama y mi papa deben estar juntos para siempre… ¡SIEMPRE!

-pero Derek me cae muy bien…-susurro lucia para molestarme la mire mal, levante una ceja mientras la miraba fijamente – retiro lo dicho…-susurro riéndose sola mientras bufaba, suspiro esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

-¿oye quiero comprarle algo lindo a mi mama, me acompañarías?-susurro quitándome mis papitas y rodee los ojos antes de reírme.

-Claro que si, la tía Rossi le gustara acompañarnos…- murmure, ambas asentimos luego de un tiempo me acorde de otro problemas que había en mi familia- debemos tener el mejor plan así unimos también a tía Rossi y Tio Emm…-murmuro emocionada.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Thomas esta emocionado porque su mami y su papa se casara por fin…-susurro la rubia mientras me miraba y yo solo pude bufa.

_¿Por qué los adultos tenia que será Tan complicados?_ Pensé con frustración.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

Bella estaba mirándose através del reflejo mientras se acomodaba la falda, sabia lo que pasaría ahora, seria lo mismo que año atrás y no estas ves no iba a permitir que se escapara de mis brazos.

-¿Bella?-susurre mirándola y ella me miro estaba llorando- ¡Oh Bella, no! –exclame y la atraje a mi, quería salirse peor no la deje, ella solo comenzó a llorar en mis brazos, y trague el nudo que tenia, era difícil, pero sabia que esto algún día iba a pasar, Bella y yo teníamos esta rara relación.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras los dos estabamos intentando calmarnos; Había sido algo extraño cuando la vi allí, me había mentalizando en poder conseguir al menos la atención de la abogada, Jasper decía que debía salir y que lo intentara con la abogada, que sorpresa fue la mía al darme cuenta que era mi esposa, _¡irónico no!_

Y luego vino la peor tortura del mundo, verla hablar con tanta naturalidad como si fuera la cosas mas genial del mundo, hablaba del caso como si fuera algo insignificante y la forma en que devoraba cada cosas que Rosalie o incluso nosotros mismo le preguntaba o decíamos, una abogada, famosa, y que nunca a perdido un caso, si Bella mostraba tanta seguridad en ese momento que incluso temía a que yo me quedara atrás solo como un tonto medico de pacotilla.

Pero sabia que no había tanta paz, cuando Emmett hablo, verlos a los dos como si fuéramos desconocidos concentrándose en salvar nuestro trasero fue algo extrañamente irónico. ¿No se suponía que iba a estudiar Literatura Contemporánea? Mi mente estaba corto circuito pero eso fue lo solo el comienzo.

Para completar la bruja de mi prima se va con Jasper –traidor – y me deja solo con ella, y aunque la tensión me estaba sacando de quicio, tener sexo con Bella después de casi 8 años fue un experiencias que no cambiaria por nadie, aunque el idiota de su novio la tocases ella seguía siendo lealmente mía.

-¿estas bien?-ella asintió y se separo y me miro.

- lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa hace un año atrás…-susurro mirando hacia a otro lado- tenia miedo, aun lo tengo… solo quería que hablemos pero esta semana no se pondrá…-susurro mirándome recogiendo su cosas.

-¿Bella, porque simplemente no lo enfrentamos?-susurre mirándola

- aun no estoy lista Edward…-gruñí enfadado, tenia mas de 8 años con lo mismo.

- ¿y cuando estarás lista? ¿Para cuando? Por dios Bella tenemos dos hijos, dos hijos que cada vez nos hace la vida imposible para que se conozca, ¿o crees que no me doy de cuenta? –susurre exasperando, ella me miro intentando contener sus lagrimas- no podemos seguir corriendo detrás del otro, o maduramos ahora o solo nos rendimos ahora, porque yo ni loco voy a dejar que mi hijos sufran por mi culpa…-susurre tan serio, mi cuerpo especialmente mi corazón era el que mas palpitaba con fuerza, ella miro hacia otro lado.

- el sábado te envío la dirección con Alice y hablamos…-susurro mirándome pude ver sus ojos mas brilloso de lo común.

Suspire y la acompañe hasta que la salida de la Clínica, se monto en un auto antes de irse, suspire frustrando, viendo como se alejaba de mi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VOLVIMOS Y PARA QUEDARNOS ES LO UNICO QUE PODEMOS DECIR ADEMAS DE LAS MILES DE DISCULPAS... POR CIERTO MARATO DE TRES CAPITULOS *-* **


	21. Viajes Inesperados

**Siganos en Twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510**

****Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia es mía si quieres copiarla algún lado ****avísame**

* * *

><p><strong>Uniendo a la Familia<strong>

**Autor Pov**

_-¡Emmett! ¡Emmett!_

_-¡Mami! ¡mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

Los pasillos blancos de aquel hospital estaba vacíos, la vida de tres personas corría el riesgo, el sonido de un tacón era lo que sonaba mientras un niño estaba sentando en la sillas moviéndose con muchas preocupación, las puertas se abrieron y por ella la caras de preocupación de la Señora Cope, Charlie y Rene se asomaba, Bella los miro con preocupación antes de abrazar a su padre y llorar, tres día era lo que llevaba en Los Angeles, un regreso torturoso.

_Las calle Londres nunca se vieron más hermosas que aquel día, a pesar de estar nerviosa de volver a ver a Edward las cosas estaba algo confusas, ¿Cómo demonios pudo acostarse con el después de lo ocurrido?_

_Bella no quería pensar en ello, no necesitaba pensar en ello, era una mujer muy madura, estaba jugando con sus llaves mientras entraba a la cafetería, allí sentando estaba Edward mirando distraído por la ventana._

_¿Cómo hacia para verse tan hermoso?_

_¡Ni Idea!_

_Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, su cabello estaba totalmente desordenando, y su cara, ¡Dios! Era cada vez más hermoso…_

_-¡Bella! –parpadeé mientras Edward me miraba divertido, suspire me acerque y bese su mejilla antes de sentarme._

_-¡Ey! –susurre suavemente, mientras me sentaba ambos nos quedamos en silencio y mirándonos lentamente._

_Ambos nos miramos, sus ojos estaba algo brilloso y el color verde era mas intenso iguales a lo de mi hijo, moví mis manos con rapidez, odiaba esta estúpida situación, lo mire suplicante y sonrió._

_- ¿Entonces que pensaste? –susurro como si nada mientras mire a otro lado._

_- ¿estás seguro de esto? – susurre mirándolo aunque no tenia idea de lo que decía._

_- ¿Estas segura tu? –fue su respuesta, mis manos estaba sudando y lo mire._

_- ¿Crees que es lo mejor Edward? ¿Crees que es mejor superar y hacer como que nada de eso paso? –le dije en un tonos de desesperación._

_- Podemos intentarlo Bella, no podemos seguir así, ni Reneesme ni Anthony se lo merece….-susurro mirándome con seriedad, le iba a responde cuando mi celular sonó, lo mire con una disculpa y constante._

_- ¿Bueno? –susurre mirando al hombre que tenia al frente._

_- ¿hablo con algún familiar del señor Swan? –la voz era desconocida y me extraño._

_- Si, soy su hermana, ¿sucede algo?-pregunte preocupada._

_- Su hermano, tuvo un accidente automovilístico… y está en terapia intensiva…._

Los brazos de Rene acariciaba la espalda de su princesita mientras lloraba junto con ella, enterarse del terrible accidente había hecho que le diera casi un infarto, ella no podría vivir si su pequeño sol, siempre lleno de energía y felicidad.

-todo esta bien pequeña todo lo esta…-susurro Rene acariciando los cabello de su hija, en la silla un pequeño Tony, lloraba en los brazos de su abuelo, sentía un pequeño dolorcito en su corazón al ver sufrir su mami.

Bella lloro todo lo que pudo, se sentía tan mal, ¿si se moría Emmett? ¿O Thomas? ¿O Cassie? ¿Qué seria de ella sin sus pequeños rayos de luz? ¿Que seria sin ellos?

Charlie abrazo con fuerza al pequeño niño mientras las señora Cope se sentaba a su lado sollozando con dolor, su preciosas nieta estaba adentro, quien sabe en que situaciones, no la quería ver mal… no ella no se lo merecía.

Su pequeña Cassie había sufrido tanto, un amor no correspondido, la muerte de su padre, y rica a los 16 años _¿Qué seria de su vida si su pequeña Casandra?_

.

.

.

Emmett se removió en la cama, su espalda dolía como un demonio, su manos y su piernas sentía una especie de cosquillas, suspiro, incluso eso le dolió, se mordió la lengua para no pegar el grito que quería salirse de su labios.

_¿Dónde estaba? _Pensó

Escuchaba a lo lejos un pequeño pito que hacia que su cabeza doliera mas que nunca, rodó su ojos pero la oscuridad no le permitía ver mas allá de donde quería ver, intento mover su manos, pero incluso eso dolía.

_¿Qué paso?_ Pensó de nuevo pero la repuesta no llegaba

Emmett intento abrir los ojos pero unos faroles le llegaron a sus ojos haciendo que su mente viajara…

_-Te lo dije Emmett, las mejores papitas son las de McDonals…-chillo una divertida Cassie mientras Tommy se ria mirándolo, Emmett rodó los ojos pero aun así sonrío._

_- Te dejare ganar esta ves…-susurro mientras se disponía abrí la puerta para su hijo y novia, mientras hacia eso recordaba las veces que Charlie, su padre, lo regañaba para ser lo que hoy era, un hombre con educación._

_El viaje de regreso fue lleno de canciones, los tres cantaba las canciones que en la radio se ponía, las voces de los tres era animadas y se ria por la diversión._

_-¿Cuándo me dará un hermanito? –susurro Tommy de la nada con una sonrisa, y Emmett lo miro con una ceja alzada desde atrás._

_- pronto bebe…-susurro Cassie con una sonrisa, mientras una traviesa sonrisa se asomaba en su labios, el anillo de compromiso estaba en su dedo, mientras se preguntaba cuando pondría casarse, solo esperaba que Hale firmara los papeles y su hombre seria libre._

_Sabia que era difícil y que aquel matrimonio era solo por cariño y algo mas, ella estaba conciente que Emmett seguía amando a Rosalie, inconscientemente a veces soñaba con ella o pronunciaba su nombre, o simplemente solo se quedaba en silencio._

_Casandra sabia que no podría competir nunca con Rosalie, ¿Por qué como compites con tu sombra? Ella no lo sabía._

_-y quiero que sea niña así podré cuidarla de los tonto…-susurro divertido Tommy, mientras movía su manos al ritmo de la música que estaba._

_Emmett no dijo nada se limito a manejar y aunque la idea era descabellada, quería tener hijos, pero por algunas extraña razón sintió una pulsada de dolor en su corazón, y respiro no podía permitirse pensar en ella, la luz de semáforo se puso roja y el freno, mirando a los autos pasar._

_- ¡Emm!-chillo Cassie y este la miro, ella se acerco con una sonrisa antes de besarlo._

_- ¡ASCO! –grito fuerte Tommy, mientras se reía y sacaba su celular para tomarles una fotos, luego se acomodo entre ellos y se tomo una foto._

_¿Quién iba a pensar que seria la ultima foto de aquella pequeña familia?_

_Emmett arranco el auto mientras Tommy se pasaba cuando el impacto llego en la parte del medio, el auto bailo por la autopista mientras Emmett intentaba frenar impactadose contra un muro, otro carro quiso esquívalo pero solo hizo que chocara mas contra el auto de Emmett, chocando del lado contrario haciendo que un tercer auto perdiera el control estrellándose con el auto y fue lo ultimó que Emmett supo._

Emmett miro a su alrededor y vio a su hermana Bella pero había algo diferente en ella, _¿Qué era?_

-¡oh Emmett! –sollozo enterrando su cara en el pecho de su hermano, haciendo que este se quejara- ¡lo siento! ¿Te duele algo?-pregunto con preocupación, Emmett la miro antes de negar.

-mm...Bells…que...o…cur…rio...- pregunto con dificultad y los ojos de Bella se humedecieron mas mientras sollozaba mas fuerte.

- no lo se… no lo se…-fueron su respuesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rosalie caminado hacia su cuarto había tenido un día muy largo y su mente estaba pensando en una sola cosa, dormir, escucho el ruido de las risas de sus sobrina y camino hasta el cuarto.

-Hola mis princesas…-ambas niñas corrieron abrazarlas y Rosalie se agacho para dejarle un suave beso en su frente- ¿Qué tal la escuela?-pregunto y ambas arrugaron su frente.

-¡Horrible! –susurro Lucia tirandose dramáticamente a la cama del cuarto de Reneesme, mientras que la susodicha estaba en su computadora esperando que Tony se conectara.

- no es tan horrible solo que a Lucia no le gusta la escuela…-susurro Ness mirando a su tía.

-¡eso es mentira!-chillo Lucia antes de reírse, y Rosalie sonrío, estaba igual de loca que la madre.

Rosalie se quedo un rato mas con ella hasta que la cabeza de Edward se asomo, su cara no era precisamente de felicidad.

-¿Rose, podemos hablar?-susurro tan serio que tanto Reneesme como Lucia miraron asustado a chico.

- mmm… claro…-Rosalie se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba Edward, ambos caminaron hasta el despacho y cerraron la puerta.

Edward le indico que se sentara y el se sentó a su lado, estaba nervioso como le dice a tu mejor amiga y prima que su esposo esta internando y en terapia intensiva, joder era tan complicado, y aunque estaba frustrado, porque tendría que espera mas tiempo, mas espera…

¿Por qué todo el puto destino no dejar de interferir?

- Rosalie…-y se cayo mirándola- ves estaba con Bella y ella recibió una llamada del Hospital de Los Ángeles…-susurro mirándola fijamente, Rosalie le indico que continuara- al parecer Emmett tuvo un accidente automovilístico, en donde estaba su hijo y Casandra, ambos esta en terapia intensiva, cuando llamaron a Bella tenia tres días en ello, no la había podido localizar a ninguno de sus familiares…-susurro Edward pero ya Rosalie no escuchaba.

Su mente era un caos, un horrible caos que no entendía, y entonces la palabras se juntaron.

_Emmett esta en terapia intensiva… un accidente automovilístico…_

Y antes de darse cuenta corrió hacia su habitación sacando un maleta buscando su ropa con desesperación, Edward la abrazo mientras ella chillaba gritando, Reneesme y Lucia se asomaron asustada.

-¿Por qué?-grito con dolor- ¿Por qué no pudo ser otro porque el?-chillo llorando y Edward intentando cálmala.

- no lo se…-fue su inteligente respuesta, Rosalie lo empujo y guardo todo lo que pudo, dinero, teléfono, credenciales, unos cuantos cambios de ropa y agarro su cartea busco su pasaporte y salio de su casa, ignorando los gritos de su dos niñas y de su primo.

Le valía un cuerno, necesitaba saber como estaba Emmett, como estaba Tommy, y como estaba su rival; no era tan perra como para no pensar en ella.

Agarro su auto y manejo con toda la rapidez que podía, dejo el auto en el estacionamiento y corrió a comprar su boleto al primer vuelo que saliera a Los Ángeles, vería a Emmet costara lo que costara.

.

.

.

.

Bella miro a Emmett que estaba mirando hacia la ventana su cabeza daba vueltas, Thomas estaba bien, solo algunos golpes nada serio, pero Casandra estaba mucho mas grave que Emmett y Thomas, había recibido varias golpes en la cabeza, algunas costillas rotas y su piernas también había sufrido alguno que otro raspones.

-¿esta muy grave?-fue la respuesta de Emmett siempre le preguntaba lo mismo, y Bella le decía lo grave que estaba y Emmett se maldecía por haber tomando esa calle.

- igual que ayer Emm…-susurro mirándolo con un suspiro, se sentó a su lado y lo miro- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pero Eme no respondió, se limito a mirar por la ventana y Bella suspiro- no te encierres en ti mismo…Emm...-susurro Bella preocupada y su hermano la miro asintiendo, Bella dejo un beso en su frente- iré a ver a Thomas… no hagas ninguna locura-

Emmett no respondió miro el techo y escucho la puerta cerrarse, miro el lugar, odiaba el lugar todo blanco y silencioso, odiaba el maldito hospital, odiaba su vida, odiaba haber tomando esa calle, y en algún momento estaba llorando y sintió una mano limpiarla, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con unos ojos azules.

-¿Rosalie? – la rubia le dedico una sonrisa suave y Emmett parpadeo varias veces- ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo que dijo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VOLVIMOS Y PARA QUEDARNOS ES LO UNICO QUE PODEMOS DECIR ADEMAS DE LAS MILES DE DISCULPAS... POR CIERTO MARATO DE TRES CAPITULOS *-* **


End file.
